One small change
by HGxSS Always
Summary: Even the smallest of things, can change everything. Harry and Ron don't save Hermione from the Troll. Eventually Snamione, once Hermione is older.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers notes, thanks to my beta HGranger89.

* * *

Hermione spent the entire day crying in the girl's bathroom. She thought it was a nice thing to do, helping Ron and Harry in Charms, but all they did was make fun of her. The young witch had hoped that once she arrived at Hogwarts, she would finally make friends. Nevertheless, just like in her muggle primary school back home, boys teased her for being a teacher's pet, and girls called her ugly behind her back. She felt embarrassed for thinking things would be different now that she was a witch, but she was starting to realize that no matter where she was, home or at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger would always be an outcast.

After spending an entire day silently crying to herself, Hermione eventually opened the bathroom stall door. She physically could not cry anymore, and she was starving, not wanting to miss the entire Halloween feast. Hermione slowly made her way to the sink; she just stared in the mirror as she let the water run. She splashed the cold water onto her face and gripped the sink with hands as she stared in the mirror. She tried forcing herself to smile when a loud grunt made her jump; she turned in the direction of the sound, and her entire body froze in fear at the sight of a twelve-foot troll towering over her. She closed her eyes tightly hoping that this was just a nightmare and that when she opened her eyes again, she would be safe in Gryffindor tower.

She opened them again and found, to her horror that she was still in the girl's lavatory. The troll raised its club and swung at her. Thankfully the thing had terrible aim and smashed the sink next to her. The little witch let out a blood-curdling scream and ran to the nearest stall, curling herself in a ball to hide next to the toilet, just as she had been taught during drills in primary school. The troll swung its club smashing the wooden stalls, managing to miss Hermione. As the troll moved in the other direction, Hermione quickly picked herself up knowing that death would come if she did not act quickly, and dashed to the doors.

The door swung open, slamming into the adjacent wall just as Hermione was about to pull it open, and the young girl felt more fear as she stared at her potion master with his wand drawn. If given a choice, she was not sure who she would rather face, the troll or Professor Snape. The strict potions professor, looked ready to dock one hundred points and throw her in detention until Christmas for being out after hours, however, once his eyes found the troll, he pulled Hermione behind him and sent the troll into the wall with a powerful, stunning spell. The bushy haired girl watched as her Professor shrunk the troll down to the size of a mouse. He carefully picked it up and placed it in a small jar he transfigured from the shattered shards of mirror glass littering the floor.

Professor Snape slowly turned around to face the little girl as he pulled out a small vial from the inside of his robes. He simply handed it over to her and ordered her to drink. She stared at the bottle in her hands, trying to discern what potion it contained, but slowly swallowed no questions asked. She felt her muscles, bones and nerves begin to relax and a sense of calm washed over her. She looked back up at her teacher as the doors swung open once more, revealing Professors McGonagall and Quirrell.

The young girl's Head of House wrapped her in a tight hug and demanded to know why she had recklessly put her life in danger. Hermione looked down at her feet and bit her lip.

"Miss Granger!" Snape snapped, making the witch jump in shock, "Professor McGonagall asked you a question, of which we would all like an answer."

"I didn't know about the troll... I was here all day."

"Are you not feeling well," Minerva asked in a motherly tone, "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No..." Hermione looked down, afraid to tell them she had been crying. At her old school tattling meant, she would be picked on more. "I'm just sad."

"Sad... Why... Ho... Homesick... Most fi...fi... first years are." Quirrell joined in.

"No..." She was telling the truth. Hermione could not be happier to be here and away from home, especially away from her father. She did not have friends at home either, so there was nothing back there to miss.

"Is someone picking on you?" Minerva asked with worry before she turned to the Potions Master. "Honestly Severus your students are out of line." Professor Snape did not reply or react to the Head of Gryffindor's obvious house bias.

"No, Professor McGonagall, it wasn't anyone from Slytherin." Hermione piped in before realizing she had said anything.

"Who then..." Minerva asked as she knelt down next to her cub and held her hand, "Please tell us."

"It was Ron and Harry," Hermione answered. Minerva and Quirinus' jaws dropped, while Severus stood by impassively He had been telling Dumbledore and McGonagall for months that Potter was a bully just like his father, and now he had proof.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter wouldn't do something like that," McGonagall said patronizingly. The first year's face crumpled in sadness. Hogwarts was just like primary school, her teachers never believed her.

"Is it hard to believe that your precious Potter is not the golden boy you imagined Minerva."

Hermione was shocked at Professor Snape's belief in her, and a small smiled appeared on her face. Severus turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger if you are feeling better, return to your dormitory and get ready for bed."

"Yes sir, umm thank you for saving me." The little Gryffindor left her Professors behind and slowly began the long trek back to her common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Six-year-old Severus Snape was sitting down in front of the telly, trying to block out the sounds of shattered plates and the loud curses his parents hurled at each other coming from the kitchen. The fighting seemed to go on for hours until suddenly the front door slammed so loudly the small estate house shook, followed by the car door violently closing and the car rumbled out of the driveway.

Eileen Snape made her way to the living room and lit a cigarette before taking a seat on the couch.

"You know, I was beautiful before I became pregnant." Eileen slowly dragged on her cigarette, looking down at her son coldly.

"I know." Severus stared down at his feet as he answered his mother.

"You ruined me, Severus."

"I know." Severus lowered his head, looking away with great shame.

"Your father and I were young and happy together before you came along."

"I know," Severus repeated as the weight of guilt and shamed burdened his small body, and he began to curl into himself.

"You brought shame to your family's name."

"I know," the young boy bit his lip, trying to contain the sobs that threatened to escape. He could not cry in front of his mum; she would whack him if he dared.

"You better grow up to be someone great and powerful, to make up for all the damage you've done to me, to your father and this family." She told another long drag of her cigarette.

"I will Mum."

"You better," Eileen warned as she flicked her cigarette butt into the nearby ashtray, "Now go play outside. I'm going to hide your father's heart medication. That should teach the bastard not to fuck some whore he picked up in the pub."

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, carefully pouring brown sugar on her oatmeal. Happily taking a spoonful, she ate her breakfast and mentally prepared herself for the day. As she peeled the skin of an orange, she felt two people squeeze in on either side of her, effectively caging her in.

"Happy?" The snarling voice made Hermione jump a little. She looked to either side of her, finding Ron on her left or Harry on her right. A large lump developed in her throat and her eyes widened apprehensively.

"Good morning," her voice high and affected, hoping to keep the peace, however, it did not stop the look of fury Ron gave her.

"Don't play dumb with us," Ron raised his voice, making the girl more nervous than before. He pointed his finger at Hermione's face, with a cross look on his face, "we have detention because of you!"

"Wh... What?" Hermione said with a look of disbelief on her face. Never in her old school had anyone received detention for picking on her before, no one ever believed her. A small smile threatened to break through though as she realized that Professor Snape had believed her last night. He must have convinced Professor McGonagall to give them detention.

"Oh, like you don't know! You crybaby tattletale! You lied to McGonagall about us." Ron jabbed Hermione's arm so hard with his finger; she was sure it would bruise. "Now because of you, I can't watch the Quidditch game today, and Harry is banned from playing! He was going to debut as the youngest seeker in a century! Now those bloody snakes are going to win, and it's your entire fault."

Hermione slowly turned to face Harry, his head nodding in agreement as he also wore a cross expression on his face. While he was angry, Harry was not as upset as Ronald was.

"Just because you have no friends doesn't mean you have the right to ruin everything for everyone else!" Ron yelled his face mere inches away from Hermione.

"Is there a problem here?" A cold, baritone voice drawled behind them. The two boys suddenly jumped from their bench and their heads whipped around to see their cold, nasty Potions Master staring down at them with his large hooked nose. His arms were crossed as he sneered down at Potter and his idiot sidekick.

"Sn... Sn... Snape?" Harry was the first to speak up. Ron looked so petrified even his brain was unable to think of any way to respond. Severus turned to Harry, with a glare.

"Professor Snape, Potter. Five points from Gryffindor," Severus snarled, making the boys even more nervous as he eyed them both. "I suggest you two fools finish up with breakfast quickly and make your way to detention. Mr. Potter, you will have detention with Professor Quirrell and myself, Weasley, Mister Filch will be waiting for you in his office. I'm sure he has something … unpleasant for you." With that, the Potions Master turned on his heel, his robes billowing behind him as he made his way out of the Great Hall. It was then that Hermione noticed that the man was limping.

"He's limping," Hermione said sadly, the two boys smiling malevolently as they too noticed the limp.

"I hope it hurts something awful! What a greasy git!" Ron said almost as if he was praying it was, while Harry nodded in agreement.

"That's horrible!" Hermione said horrified, causing the two boys to stare back at her.

"What? Going to tell on us again, you little swot!" Ron teased.

"No, I mean... I know Professor Snape isn't nice to Gryffindors, but he saved me from the troll last night."

Harry's face was suddenly etched with concern at Hermione's revelation, while Ron just smirked. "So, you believed that since you think you're so clever that you could fight a troll?" Ron laughed spitefully, happy that the little know-it-all was finally being taught the lesson she deserved.

"No, I wasn't there because I wanted to fight the troll. I was there because I was upset."

"You were crying? About what? The fact that you have no friends and you're nothing but an ugly, buck-toothed know-it-all?"

"I am not Ronald Weasley! I was crying because you're nothing but a big bully!"

"So what? Why should I feel guilty because a little crying baby cannot handle the truth?"

Harry just sat there impassively as Hermione and Ron fought at Gryffindor table. He did not know whose side to pick, so he stayed quiet. He had never had a friend before, and he did not want to risk the chance of losing Ron, his first friend. He felt guilt creeping into the pit of his stomach as he watched Hermione run out of the Great Hall crying as Ron's cruelty.

"What a baby! Can you believe her? She'll never have any friends if she keeps being such a nightmare," Ron said as he stuffed his face with eggs, and Harry just sat next to his friend complicity and poured himself some pumpkin juice.


	3. Chapter 3

The disclaimer is the same as before.

Writer notes, thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks for the feedback.

* * *

Severus painfully limped his way through the castle; the pain was manageable for the Professor, as Severus had endured much more severe injuries than this in the past. Severus did notice the looks on the students' faces as they tried, rather poorly, to hide their smiles and joy at seeing 'The Bat of the Dungeons' in pain. Not that Severus particularly cared what his student thought of him, he did not even care what his colleagues thought of him. In his experience, it was a fruitless effort to worry about what others thought of you because if you spent all of your time worrying about the opinions of dunderheads, you would accomplish nothing.

The Potion Master hobbled his way to the caretaker's office located on the second floor, next to the painting of a four-headed serpent. Ever since Severus' third year at Hogwarts, he preferred to visit Argus Filch to treat his injuries as opposed to Madam Pomfrey. There were many reasons why Severus went to Filch, primarily; the man never coddled him, unlike the motherly medi-witch. Secondly, Filch never questioned him about the origins of his injuries. He could only imagine trying to explain to Poppy Pomfrey how he had come to be bitten by Hagrid's three-headed beast, ironically named 'Fluffy'. The old squib would no utter a word; he just checked the injury and treated it. As a young student, the old caretaker's medical training surprised him until found out Filch had been a combat medic during World War II.

After treating Snape's wound, Argus just nodded in acknowledgement, and the Potions Master exited into the corridor. There he found the youngest Weasley son loitering outside the office door. Professor Snape did not say anything to the boy as he fixed him with a dark sneer, his lip curling in disdain. Looming over the boy like a vulture, he quickly turned on his heel and began stalking down the corridor, missing Filch shove a dirty old mop in the boy's hand. Peeves thought it would be funny to egg the boy's washroom on the fifth floor.

Severus hid his resentment for the youngest Weasley boy, seeing him as another evolutionary dead-end, like his blasted twins brothers. Those two pains in the arse were nothing more than the second coming of James Potter and Sirius Black. Percy, Severus loathed him more than any of the Weasley boys, was a narcissistic prat who thinks his shit doesn't stink. His favourite of the six Weasley boys had been the eldest, who had graduated three years ago, and it had been downhill ever since.

Severus groaned under his breath, as he made his way up the stairs. Spending Saturday overseeing detention for Potter's staff was not how he envisioned his weekend going. He'd prefer be watching the Quidditch match, not because he cared for the sport, but because he loved seeing the look on Minerva's face when his team inevitably crushed hers and he pocketed a few galleons from their bet. Now that Charlie Weasley was gone, Slytherin's victory was a foregone conclusion. He would have to shine the House Cup, perched on a shelf in his office just to piss her off. It was a point of pride that he was the youngest Head of House in Hogwarts history and that Slytherin had won the cup every year since his tenure, a ten-year winning streak. However, Severus reluctantly felt it prudent to oversee Potter's detention, because he did not trust Quirrell to be anywhere alone with the Golden brat, or any other student in the school.

He was highly suspicious of the man, ever since he returned from his yearlong sabbatical to Albania. When Quirinus returned, he was a completely different man; he was more timid, weak, anxiety-ridden, and scared of his own shadow. He claimed to have suffered a near death experience during his travels. While this fooled most of the staff, Severus refused to believe him. When he brought his concerns to the rest of the staff, they dismissed him and accused him of being out for Quirrell's job.

However, last night, Severus suspicions of the man finally appeared to be justified. He found the man trying to break in the third-floor corridor housing the Philosopher's Stone. While wrenching the man out of the room, Severus got himself bitten by Hagrid's flea-ridden monster. He then interrogated his sketchy colleague, demanding to know why he was sneaking around the forbidden corridor instead of trying to neutralize the troll. Quirrell was snivelling and cowering in front of him, claiming he feared the troll was nothing more than a diversion to steal the stone. Before he could press the man further, or attempt to use legilimency on him, Hermione Granger's earth-shattering screams could be heard in the distance.

Pulling himself from his thoughts of the previous night, Severus finally arrived in the wing containing the Defense against the Dark Arts Class. Just outside the entrance of the classroom, the strong scent of garlic assaulted his senses and surrounded the entire room. Harry looked up from his seat, and signed disappointedly; he hated that Snape was joining them for detention.

"Sev... Sev... Severus go... good to see you," Quirrell said with a friendly smile from his desk, but nervously looked away as Severus sneered at the man.

"What are you having Potter do?" Severus asked.

"Ha... Having him fin...finish his De... Defense e.. Essay," Quirrell smiled at the boy.

"This is detention, he can do his essay later," Severus glared at the boy who was just like his father, always getting off easy. Harry nervously looked between his Professors, looking to Quirrell for support.

"Wha... What... What would you ha... have him do?"

"Lines," Severus turned to the boy, "Write, 'Bullying is cruel, I will not bully my classmates again.' and write until I tell you to stop." Severus eyed Potter coldly, as he slowly started writing on fresh parchment.

The boy was on his three line before, Quirrell interrupted, "Sev... Severus I un... understand that you have di... different methods of ... punishing students, but Po... Potter in serving his de... detention here, so I de... decide the punishment."

"Have it your way Quirrell..." Severus seethed.

When the Potions Professor was not looking, Harry smiled at Quirrell. He hated that Snape was mean to Professor Quirrell. He knew what it was like to be picked on for being 'weird' by everyone. His family, Dudley and his gang, all the kids in Little Whinging made fun of his scar, so Harry felt that he could relate to Professor Quirrell.

Once detention was finished, and Professor Quirrell excused him, the young Gryffindor ran to the exit before stopping as Professor Snape called his name.

"Potter, let this be last time we hear you are picking on another student, or you will serve a week's worth of detentions with me." The boy stared at Snape blankly, before nodding and exiting the classroom. He did not care what Hermione said about Snape; he was just a git.

Severus strode back into Quirrell's classroom, warning the scared young man that soon they would be having a little chat about his actions during the Halloween feast. He let the threat linger before he made his way back down to the dungeons. Along the way, he found the Weasley twins trying to sneak into the third-floor corridor. He took away one hundred points each and granted them each a week's detention. He knew once Dumbledore mentioned the area was off-limits to students, especially those two miscreants, would try to sneak up there, but when did the Headmaster ever listen to him?

After the twins disappeared from his sight, muttering rude comments under their breath, Severus made a quick appearance in the Slytherin common room, warning them to keep the celebrations contained to the common room and avoid causing trouble in front of the rest of the school or they would live to regret it. While most people believed he did not punish his snakes, he ruled quietly and privately, and they knew he would make good on his threat.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

Writer's notes: thanks to my beta HGranger89, and thanks to everyone reading and following along.

* * *

A seven-year-old Severus was sitting down on a bench, near the football field. The practice had finished an hour and a half ago. He did not even want to play the sport, but he did it because his father said it would help make him a man. Severus began to shiver as the cold autumn wind blew, holding himself tightly for warmth. The young boy looked up as he heard a car approaching, and got up from the bench when he saw it was his father.

"Get in boy," Tobias growled as he slowly bought the car to a stop. Severus made his way over opening the car door and climbed in the front seat. Tobias started up his car again and did not once look at his son as he pulled out of the lot. The drive was filled with awkward and uncomfortable silence for five minutes until they stopped at a red light.

Tobias sighed deeply with great annoyance, "Should warn you now," the man spoke without looking at son, while Severus just stared out the window, looking at the many coloured leaves. "Your mother is having another one of her monthly episodes. I emerged from my sanctum this afternoon," Severus didn't know why his father called his garage a sanctum, "Not only did I discover that she hadn't made me lunch, but she also locked herself in the bedroom weeping... loudly. Now it's one thing for women to cry, but when they howl like a banshee for the entire neighbourhood to hear, that's when you know they're doing it for attention."

Tobias suddenly stopped talking about his day to violently pound on the horn and honk at a driver in front of him. He began cursing and throwing curses before flipping the driver off as he passed, who happened to be an old woman.

"So anyway, a few hours later, I was having a good run on my novel. I had this interest sentence and a great idea that just kept flowing for pages and pages. I thought how rare it was to have my creative juice flowing really. Most days I cannot string two words together because my worthless, stupid child is blasting that thrice-damned telly. That's when I realized your mother failed twice in one day because she forgot to pick you up from your fruity little dance class, you little shit." Tobias did not seem to notice that his son was wearing a football uniform and Severus did not see the point in correcting his father, so he continued to look out the window, enduring a typical car ride with his father.

"Sundays are my day," Tobias continued to rant, "Sunday is the only day I have off from the goddamn mill, but you and that succubus that birthed you, have ruined my peace once again.. Guess this is a good lesson for you boy, you can never depend on anyone. Eventually, you have to learn that no one else going to take of you and you cannot rely on others. It's good you learn this now."

* * *

A few weeks had passed by since the Halloween feast, and ever since that day Snape had kept watch on the pitiably mediocre wizard known as Quirinus Quirrell. The scared, greedy and cowardly bastard had been lying low since the troll incident. Their little chats became more and more frequent, but no, more how strongly Snape pressed him, Quirrell played his pitiable, helpless act. Severus was even unable to Use legilimency on the man from afar, his occlumency skills were too strong, and when they were alone together, the Potions Master felt an odd sensation that made his long-dormant Dark Mark tingle, his blood run cold, and it turned his stomach.

Hogwarts was ushered into the Christmas season with a large blanket of snow covering the grounds. Classes had ended for the year, and most students had returned to their homes for three weeks. To Severus pleasure, this meant there was now less few dunderheads roaming the hallways causing trouble. A few days before Christmas, Severus found Quirrell attempting for the stone, and had gotten himself bitten by that thrice-damned three-headed dog, much to Severus' amusement. Of course, the rest of the staff believed his story about being bit by a monster in the Forbidden Forest, while he had been out getting, some forest air that was supposedly was good for his health.

"Quirrell, I do believe we talked about you and your little visits to the third-floor corridor," Severus drawled.

"Sev... Severus, I was co... concerned about the st... stone, I be... believed that so... someone is... after it. I was ... checking to see if th.. the de... defences se... secure."

"You don't fool me, Quirrell." Severus had a tight hold on the scruff of Quirrell's robes. Boring into his eyes, he could tell Quirrell was hiding something. Severus had seen true fear in many people's eyes when he threatened them, and Quirrell did not have that look of horror.

"Sev... Sev... Severus?" Quirrell was weeping.

Severus pinned Quirrell to the wall, his forearm just grazing the man's neck and his wand held tight in his hand aiming it at a very shaking and trembling Quirrell, "You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell."

"I do... don't know wh... what you're ta... talking about."

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Quirrell," Severus sneered. However, he turned away from Quirrell when he thought he heard someone gasp. Looking around Severus found nothing. He turned back to Quirrell and was about to continue questioning him when Filch ran up to them.

"Professors, I found this in the library," the old caretaker smiled holding a broken lantern. "It's still warm, that means a student is out of bed. The two Professor nodded in acknowledgement, and Severus took one more glance at Quirrell before making his way to find the errant student. The student out of bed should pray for a miracle, for they would face Severus' wrath if caught. Try as they might, the three men found no student out of bed.

After failing to find the student, Severus returned to his quarters, which were in a room just next to his office. Once inside, Severus sunk himself down in his couch facing the fireplace. Pouring himself a glass of wine, he reflected on himself before deciding to turn in for the night. As he rose to his feet, something caught the Professor's eyes, as he spotted a bottle on his side table that he usually used for chess games with Minerva or Filius. Laying there was a green card with a silvery script., so picking it up, and opening it, he found a Muggle Christmas card with a wintery scene on the front. The inside said 'Wishing you a Merry Christmas,' signed by the little muggle-born Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

He just stared blankly at the card in his hands for a few moments, allowing his fingers to graze the cover.

It was then he realized the shitty thing about the card in his hand. Receiving this card, from a little girl, who did not even know him, was a greater act of kindness and compassion than his parents had ever given him in his entire Merlin-damned life. She, a student, practically a complete stranger, was the first person in many years to take the time to make him something and for nothing in return.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to everyone reading and following along.

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up in her bed in Gryffindor tower, happy to be spending the holidays at Hogwarts. She was thrilled when, about a week before she was due to go home for Christmas, she received a letter from her father saying he was going on a work retreat and it would be best if she stayed at school. Hermione knew this was a code for; he was going to away to get drunk with his rich friends. Hermione hated her father's friends and happily agreed to stay at Hogwarts, knowing if she had been forced to go on the trip, she'd have to talk and play with the sons of his friends. Her father had great plans to marry her off to one of them as soon as he could, being the notorious social climber that he was.

On Christmas morning, the young witch emerged from her dorm room to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but her roommates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, were sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room playing exploding snap and informed her she had received Christmas presents, much to her surprise. Hermione made her way over to the tall Christmas tree and looked through the presents to find one addressed to her by her father. She sighed deeply as she opened the gift, uncovering a dress that seemed far too tight for her already slender frame, and a note telling her, he wanted her to slim down, so the dress would fit her perfectly by the time she came home for the summer. He reminded her that, 'No one loves a fatty patty' and the note also encouraged her to befriend some of the wealthier kids at Hogwarts. She rolled her eyes thinking that most of the wealthy children at Hogwarts wouldn't want to be her friends even if she cared about things like social standing; they were mostly purebloods and wouldn't dare speak to a muggle-born like her.

Sadly Hermione put the dress away, taking it upstairs and lazily throwing it on her bed before finally making her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. That was one thing that Hermione loved about being here; her father couldn't control what she ate. When Hermione came to Hogwarts, she tasted ice cream for the first time, and it... was... so... delicious. She made her way to the nearly empty Great Hall and sat down at the table alone, where she saw Harry and Ron at the end of the table playing wizards chess.

At the staff table, she saw Hagrid, who must have had too much to drink the night before and was still a bit tipsy, kiss Professor McGonagall on her cheek. Hermione could see her Transfiguration Professor's bright red cheeks from here. She also saw the Headmaster cheerfully joking to Professor Snape, who clearly didn't want to be bothered. Severus wasn't even paying attention to the Headmaster; he was glaring over at Quirrell.

Just a few days before Christmas, Hermione had wanted to give Professor Snape a gift for Christmas, but she didn't know what the Potions Master would like. The young Gryffindor asked around to a few of the older students, who just looked at like she was crazy, the older Slytherin's just looked down at her like she was a bug that needed to be stomped on. She asked Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, but they didn't understand why she wanted to give Snape a gift. Eventually, she just decided to make him a card and asked Professor McGonagall to pass it along for her. Her Head of House was concerned as to why one of her cubs wanted to give the Head of Slytherin House a card, knowing full well the rivalry between the two houses. While she and Severus had a professional friendship, even they perpetuated the competition, especially during the Quidditch season. However once the girl mentioned she wanted to give it to Professor Snape as a thank-you for saving her from the troll, Minerva reluctantly agreed to deliver the card to Snape's office.

Hermione took a bit of toast, covering it with jam, when she heard Ron groaning about Hermione's presence and how she would ruin their Christmas holidays. She didn't know why Ron was still complaining about her; she had stopped correcting him, or trying to help him in class. She ignored Ronald Weasley all together, so she had to assume that Ron was jealous that she was smart while he struggled in every class. She pushed any thought of the red-haired boy out of her head, drank a glass of pumpkin juice and finished up her toast.

After her meal, the young girl made her way outside; she loved the snow. It had snowed the night before, and she loved to walk in the white powder. It seemed exceptionally beautiful when it was freshly laid on the Hogwarts grounds. As she stepped outside, she was caught off guard when a snowball smashed her in the face, knocking her to the ground. She wiped the snow away from her face and looked up to see Ron Weasley standing over her, laughing, while Harry just looked at his feet and pretended not to notice what Ron did and the twins shook their heads in disappointment at their younger brother's actions.

"Ron you're a real git," snarled Fred, as Hermione picked herself up and ran back inside.

"Yeah, looks like Percy can hand over the Gittiest Weasley award to you," said George.

"Look you two don't have to sit through class with her!" Ron groaned. "She's just like Percy, she needs to be taken down a few pegs," he said, turning to Harry, "Right?"

"Well..." Harry looked down, scratching the back of his head. "She hasn't been nagging us since Halloween or correcting you in class. Maybe we should leave Hermione alone."

"Whatever." Ron groaned, rolling his eyes.

Hermione ran back inside the castle and began making her way to Gryffindor tower. Halfway there, she ran into Peeves who thought it would be great fun to throw dung bombs at the 'ickle firstie' while calling her names. As she ran down the corridor, trying to find a place to hide away from the poltergeist, she found an open classroom to duck in. Shutting and locking the door, she heard Mr. Filch outside yelling at Peeves for making a foul mess. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to find out where exactly she was in the vast castle. Looking around, Hermione found herself in a large empty room, and the only thing inside was a large gold in-laid mirror.

The young Gryffindor slowly walked over to the mirror and cocked her head curiously. She had never seen a mirror like this before. Looking up at the mirror, she read the inscription running along the top that stated: ''Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi''. She didn't understand the meaning, but she turned to the mirror and gazed at her reflection. Staring into the mirror, she was shocked to see not her reflection, but her future self as Head Girl. She had received Outstandings on all of her N.E.W.T's; her father was finally proud of her accomplishments and academics, not her appearance. She saw her grandparents, who passed away a year ago, smiling at her, and her mother, who had passed away while giving birth to Hermione, beaming at her with a great look of love. Her mother was so pretty, and she had the same eyes and hair colour as Hermione. Not taking her eyes off the mirror, Hermione slowly sank to the cold stone floor in the abandoned classroom and stared up at her family wondering what sort of magic this could be.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: Thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to my readers for the feedback.

* * *

The large blanket of snow that once covered the Hogwarts grounds had nearly all melted away, with only a few handfuls of flakes scattered across the fields as March came to an end. Hermione was once again sitting in front of the magical mirror, gazing at her mother. She didn't go to the abandoned room every day, but most, and it was starting to affect her schoolwork. Hermione placed her hand on the glass, and the reflection of her mum reached out to touch it. If Hermione tried hard enough, it was almost as if she could feel her mother's touch.

"Wasting away your time in here again I see Miss Granger."

The voice startled the young Gryffindor, she turned around and saw her Potions Professor with his usual blank expression that most were unable to read. His arms were crossed as he looked up at the mirror then back at down at her.

"So, this is why the quality of your schoolwork hasn't been up to your usual standards."

Hermione didn't say anything as she watched Snape walk up to her, he once again looked down at the girl and the mirror.

"I suspect you know what this is?" He asked, eyeing the girl.

"Well... it... umm... it's a magical mirror … sir?" Hermione replied, not knowing what he meant, she knew that the mirror must have a spell placed on it, but she hadn't read anything about these kinds of mirrors.

Severus just glared down at the girl, giving her a look he usually gave students when they were being dunderheads.

"I suggest you take a closer look at the inscription Miss Granger."

Stepping up to face the mirror, she looked at the inscription again, 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'. She was left puzzled at what that meant but thinking about Professor Snape's words, she looked again more closely, trying to see if she could find something hidden in the inscription. The girl studied it hard, not once looking at Professor Snape, wanting to solve this puzzle on her own.

Hermione tried rearranging the words to see if that would help, then after a few moments she let out a triumph gasp and nearly jumped up and down shouting, "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

"Correct," Severus said, hiding his look of amusement at the young girl.

He was mildly impressed with the girl's intelligence, not that he would ever show it. He knew a very small number of young gifted students, in which to Severus' eyes showed real promise of fulfilling and successful careers, but out of those same few, only a handful had their talent cultivated, while the rest fell in between the cracks. Furthermore, Severus really couldn't openly support any Muggleborns students, not with many of his students being sons or daughters of Death Eaters, including his godson Draco Malfoy. Anyone of them would cry to their parents about Severus supporting a filthy Mudblood over his own house. Severus already walked a thin line with his brethren among the Dark Lords former ranks. He knew most of the Death Eaters didn't trust him, especially after Dumbledore had Severus pardoned during his trial. This just added to Severus self-loathing, he felt physically sick being forced to use this excuse to justify his awful behaviour.

"So, this mirror shows our desires?" Hermione asked.

"No..." Severus said looking down at Hermione, who once again was confused at her teacher's response. "This mirror is nothing but a shrine built on a bed of lies, a false reality. There are people, even great and powerful wizards and witches who have withered away their lives staring at this mirror. Dreams are nothing but an illusion, and nothing comes true wasting away in a mirror of lies. Hope is like a mist before the morning sunrise of reality. This shows nothing but images meant to torture the soul into madness. Understand this fact, Miss Granger, because regardless, the mirror will be moved tomorrow, and if I catch you trying to find it again you will regret it. You will have to get on with your life, or use your imagination."

Hermione looked up before nodding, taking in what the Potions Master's words. He was right in a way, and she felt stupid for still pining for her father to be proud of her. She looked down at her feet ashamed. The Gryffindor wanted to prove herself and to show others that her brilliance despite being a Muggleborn, but a mirror wouldn't make that happen, determination and very hard work would. She was going to miss seeing her mother's face, but Severus was right, she was wasting away, her work wasn't up to her usual standards, and she was hardly eating or sleeping.

She looked up at her Professor, "Is it wrong to dream sir?"

"Dreams are what makes us human, but for some others, it makes mean, small, stupid and petty."

"Ha... Hav... I mean … what do you see in the mirror Professor?" The little girl asked nervously as Severus just stared back impassively. He had seen many things in the mirror over his thirty-two years. The first time he found it was during his second year as he was hiding from the Marauders. He saw his parents finally seeing him as a son. Later, during the fifth year, he saw himself standing next to Lily. Once he started teaching, he saw himself without his Dark Mark, trying to make up for all the terrible, God-awful things he had done.

"Winning the House Cup again for the eleventh year in a row, and drinking out of in front of Professor McGonagall," Snape said with a grin, "Now run along to your common room Miss Granger before I decide to take away house points."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice, and the quickly left the room, leaving Severus behind. He turned to the mirror, and saw Lily smiling at him; he froze before placing a hand to the mirror. Severus lowered his head "I... I... I'm so... sor...sorry," he couldn't bear to look her in the eyes, he deemed himself too unworthy. "No...," he managed a faint whisper. "No... No... No! NO! You're not real," he shouted. Severus slowly picked himself up, and turned away from the mirror, readying it to be moved by Dumbledore the next day. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione Granger was peering around the doorway staring at her Professor.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: Thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to my readers for the feedback.

* * *

The year was finally heading into the last few weeks of May, and all of Hogwarts' professors were preparing the students for their examinations. Quirrell had been lying low for the last couple of months once Severus convinced the Headmaster to keep an eye on him. Even Dumbledore was sure that Quirrell had been acting strangely as of late. With Dumbledore watching his every move, the Defense Professor wasn't brave enough to put a single toe out of line.

Severus' mood was more pleasant than usual, primarily due to the enjoyment he derived from watching McGonagall's face as she reluctantly handed over and he graciously accepted the Quidditch cup. He placed in right beside the house cup in his office just to infuriate the Head of Gryffindor whenever she came over for chess and firewhiskey.

At the beginning of June, Severus made his way to the Great Hall for lunch, having just completed marking his O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams. Merlin, Severus was convinced that the students were getting dumber with each passing year. A tiny group of students were able just to attain Snape's seemingly impossible standards, not that he would tell them. Severus was pleased to see that the Granger girl's grades had significantly improved since his warning about the Mirror of Erised.

The day Dumbledore was called away to the Ministry, Severus knew as surely as the sun rose in the East that Quirrell would make another move on the Philosopher's Stone. He was fully prepared to go down there and drag Quirrell back up dead or alive, in the end, it didn't matter to Severus. Just as the Potions Master was prepared to march up to the third floor, Dumbledore flooed into his quarters.

"Headmaster, Quirrell is…" Severus spat out as Albus waved him down.

"I am aware. When I arrived at the Ministry, they had no record of any scheduled meetings for me."

"Well Albus, we must depart immediately and drag Quirinus away from the Stone. We need to remove him from the castle, why are you just standing around in my office?" asked the confused younger man.

"Severus, my dear boy," replied Dumbledore, touching Severus' forearm, "I'll go and collect Quirrell myself."

Severus' glared at the older man, before nodding in compliance. The Headmaster was oblivious to the dark look, for daring to call Severus 'my boy'. Severus still resented the Headmaster for not paying him any attention as a child, writing him off as soon as that damn sorting hat called out 'Slytherin'. "

Using his privilege as Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore apparated directly to the chamber below the third-floor corridor where the stone had been hidden.

Just as Dumbledore and Severus predicted, Quirrell was standing in front of the Mirror of Erised, glaring at the mirror and muttering under his breath in anger as he could see himself with the Stone, but could not attain it.

"Good evening, Quirinus," Quirrell tilted his head back to see the Headmaster. "What are you doing here at such a late hour?"

"He... Headmast...er I th... thought the... Min... Ministry called you," seeing the Headmaster had caught the nervous man wholly caught off guard, thwarting his carefully laid plans.

"It seems that I was led on a 'wild goose chase' as the Muggles say," Dumbledore smiled, "Tell me Quirinus, what are you doing here?"

"Headmaster, I was co... concerned that with your ab... absence Sev... Severus would steal the stone." Quirrell could tell by the look in Dumbledore's eyes he didn't believe anything he was saying.

"Let me speak with him," hissed a cold voice that echoed in the small chamber. Quirrell smiled, pleased to hear that his master wanted to talk to Dumbledore. Carefully Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. The turban fell away, and Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. The man turned slowly on the spot and in place of the back of Quirrell's head was a face, the most terrible face Dumbledore had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Tom what a pleasure to see you again," Dumbledore said sarcastically. Having worked with Severus for the last decade, he had picked up a thing or two from his young spy.

"I wouldn't say it's a pleasure Dumbledore," Voldemort hissed, "See what I become?"

"I'll say it's a good look for you," Dumbledore said, as Voldemort laughed in return.

"Tell me Dumbledore, would you like to see Ariana again and reconcile with your brother Aberforth?" Voldemort said sounding more and more like a snake. Once the wraith spoke the names of Dumbledore's siblings, their images appear in the mirror, Albus standing happily alongside them. Voldemort smirked as a fourth figure appeared, a young blond teen, Gellert Grindelwald. "You could start again with an old lover. You can have all of this; I'm just asking for one thing in return."

"In my experience, it is best to leave the past as it is and as it was Tom. It is never wise to meddle with events that have already transpired." Dumbledore spoke, his voice full of regret. He would be lying to himself if he told himself he wasn't a little tempted by Voldemort's offer, but Albus knew that like the devil, Tom's promises were nothing but lies and deceit.

"Given the chance to repeat the past, I would have left you at that orphanage Tom," Dumbledore said, ducking for cover as Quirrell launched non-verbal spells at him, causing Voldemort to cackle.

"This is where you die Dumbledore, helpless and alone," Voldemort spoke vilely, at long last he would see the Great and Powerful Dumbledore finally fall. "After I kill you, and have my body back, I'm going to kill the boy, then slaughter the filthy Mudbloods you dare let walk these halls," Voldemort yelled as Quirrell continued throwing spells at Dumbledore, only for the Headmaster to block them with ease.

Voldemort was cursing, belittling and threatening Quirrell to stop playing around with Dumbledore and kill him. He was also cursing himself; he had chosen Quirrell because he believed a weak–minded wizard, would be easy to control... Unfortunately, Quirrell also lacked power and was weak magically. "Kill him, kill him, kill him," the wraith screamed from the back of Quirrell's skull.

Try as he might, Quirrell was unable to make any contact with the old wizard, sending many dark spells only for them to be flicked away.

"Master!" Quirrell cried out like a lost child looking for their parents. The man was becoming hysterical as it became evident that he could not defeat Dumbledore alone. "Master! He's too strong. Help! Help me!"

"You're weak! Helpless! Pathetic!" Voldemort roared violently, at Quirrell. Then, Albus, with a quick flick of his wrist, disarmed his former employee and captured the young wizard in binds preventing him from escaping. Dumbledore slowly walked over to Quirrell who looked up in terror.

"It's over, Tom," Dumbledore spoke blandly, with a smile on his face that fell when Quirrell screamed out in pain as though he was being tortured by the cruciatus curse. Dumbledore tried to go to his aid, but before he could do anything, the wraith left Quirrell's body and tried to possess and kill Dumbledore. However, before Tom could do anything, Dumbledore acted first, and the remains of Lord Voldemort flew off disappearing into the night.

Dumbledore turned back to Quirrell, finding the man dead after the wraith expelled itself from his body after such a long and painful possession. Looking down at the body with pity and remorse, Dumbledore levitated the deceased and began the long trek on foot back to his tower.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: Thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to my readers for the feedback.

* * *

Severus stood in Dumbledore's office while the old man remained seated behind his desk, stroking his pet phoenix, Fawkes. The portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses hung on the wall and watched the Potions Master pace around the room. The man was panicked by the events of the previous night with Quirrell and the Stone.

Blood and fear pounded in his veins at the idea of the Dark Lord residing in the school for nine long months, close enough to Potter to snatch him up in the middle of the night. He blanched at the notion that the savior of the wizarding world or, any other child under their care could have been kidnapped or tortured by that horrifying monster. He had almost failed his mission of protecting Lily's son. He knew something was dodgy about Quirrell and he had vowed to protect the Potter boy for her. It was the reason why he oversaw the detention with Quirrell; why he kept an eye on Quirrell; and why he always kept an eye on Potter from afar.

Severus had to atone for his sins because he was the reason Lily, his childhood best friend, had been killed. Severus knew he would never be able to assuage his guilt, as he couldn't forgive himself. No matter what he did, no matter how many years he protected the boy, he would never be able to bring Lily back to life, and his punishment was to suffer from that knowledge for the rest of his life. However, Lily died for her son, and he would not let her sacrifice be in vain.

"So with the Stone destroyed, the Dark Lord cannot come back?" Severus asked even though he firmly believed that this wasn't the case.

"Severus, you know more than I, that there are many ways he could return, and he will return someday," Dumbledore said as he stroked Fawkes.

He turned to his most trusted employee, knowing something was weighing heavily on the young man's mind. It was incredibly rare to see me him in such an emotional state. "Something on your mind Severus?"

"Headmaster," Severus paused for a moment before continuing, "I did everything in my power to stop Quirrell all year long. If the Dark Lord ever returns, I may have destroyed my position among his ranks," Severus tried to hide his fear from the Headmaster.

"Severus, I have full confidence that when Voldemort returns, you'll be able to maintain your position as a spy," Dumbledore spoke with conviction.

He offered Severus a lemon drop, which Severus declined. He hated lemony things; they reminded him of Lily's shrew of a sister. If he never had to see Petunia, the Dark Lord or Sirius Black until they met in hell, he would die happy, or as comfortable as someone like Severus could be.

Wrapping up their meeting, Severus returned to the dungeons. The school year was almost over; he just had to endure the Graduation ceremony, the Leaving Feast and the awarding of the House Cup, then he'd been rid of the dunderheads for the summer. Slytherin had won the House Cup for the eleventh year in a row. This cheered him up slightly, but nothing could erase dark cloud that lingered in his mind thanks to the Dark Lord's near return.

The year had been depressing, and soon he would return to his lonely life in his half dilapidated house in the drug and crime infested neighborhood of Spinner's End. Thanks to Severus' deep self-loathing, he felt that it was a suitable place for him to live as a punishment for his sins. He lived alone because he didn't deserve to be happy with someone after his many unredeemable actions. Lily and countless others couldn't have happy lives because of him, so he deserved to continue living in the hovel he had grown up in, abused by his father and unloved by his mother. Even if he could take away his past actions, he knew deep down it wouldn't matter, no one had ever loved Severus Snape.

"Professor?" As he reached his office door, Severus heard a small voice behind him. The Potions Master pinched the bridge of his nose, just wanting to be alone with his dark thoughts, not plague by dunderheads. Snape whipped around, his robes billowing behind him, to see the little witch Hermione Granger staring back at him wide-eyed and nervous.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Severus said trying to hide his annoyance and impatience.

"Professor," She said in a small voice, looking down at the stone floor, "I wanted to apologize. I let people say horrible, nasty things about you and I just listened without defending you, even after you saved my life." Severus was astonished again by this slip of a girl. In all his years of teaching, not one student had sincerely thanked him, let alone apologized to him, and now Hermione Granger had done both. Gratitude was a whole new experience for him, and he felt like he didn't deserve any of it.

"I was simply doing my duty Miss Granger," Snape said to the girl who looked back up at him smiling.

"Have a good summer, Professor!" She chirped and bounded away, skipping down the hall.

The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colors of emerald and silver. Severus smirked as the Headmaster stood on the raised dais to award the house cup.

"Another year has passed, and the House Cup needs to be awarded." All eyes were on the Headmaster.

"In fourth place, we have Gryffindor with 312 points," Minerva looked like Dumbledore told her she had to work over the whole summer.

"In third place, we have Hufflepuff with 352 points," Pomona just seemed pleased to not be in last place this year.

"In second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points," Filius was happy at the hard work his Ravens did this year.

"And in first place, we have Slytherin with 472 points." The entire Slytherin table erupted in cheers, and the only other student in the Great Hall who applauded the victory was Hermione, while the staff clapped stiffly, bitter that Slytherin had won again. Filius excluded, they gave Severus forced smiles when they shook his hand.

"Don't cheer! We lost to the Snakes!" Ron snarled at Hermione with disgust.

"It's called being a good sport, Ron!" Hermione said. She knew Ron's resentment towards her would remain the same but she no longer cared. She felt a pinch of sadness at having to return home for the summer, but it was only for two months. She was already looking forward to returning to Hogwarts on September 1st.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to pgoodrichboggs, Smithback, lia a karas, CristaKitty, munchiedi, , Whatanidea15, gisela19wwe, RAV3N R1PP3R, Fast Frank, roon0, NevermoreBlack, LazierReader, decadenceofsoul, Guest, FrancineHibiscus, koolaidp, HalfBlood Princess133, Danikae, anon-chan, PiffyEQ and muzzarae for your positive feedback.

* * *

The suburb of Heathgate, Hampstead, just northwest of London, was the home of Dr. Joseph Granger, father of Hermione Granger. The young girl who just about this time last year learned the truth that she was, in fact, a witch, gifted with powers that regular people would dream of was having. Of course, due to magical laws and statutes, it was a secret even her father didn't know, it was only excessively rare cases where Muggleborn parents were told. She was having a long and tedious summer, the calendar in her bedroom was counting down the days she until she could return to Hogwarts and every day she waited by the window for an owl to arrive with her supplies list for the upcoming term.

One morning, she made her way downstairs to join her father in the kitchen for breakfast. He was already sitting down at the table, wearing a white suit, with a blue dress shirt underneath and a red tie. She looked over at the table, her eyes full of sadness and disappointment. On her father's plate was a big helping of pancakes with sausages on the side, while Hermione had one chopped up apple.

"Father, can I have pancakes please?" Hermione asked politely.

"Hermione," her father shook his head, "you know pancakes are for boys. Now eat your apple, that's a good girl's breakfast," her father replied patronizingly.

As long as Hermione could remember her father had controlled what she ate. One time, when she was five, one of their housekeepers snuck her some chocolate, and it had been so delicious. She was wracked with guilt when her father found the small wrapper and fired her soon after.

Sighing, Hermione took her seat at the kitchen table, and ate the apple in silence, looking down at her plate.

"You'll be going back to your special private school pretty soon correct?" Joseph asked. While most parents would be thrilled for their child to be accepted to an elite private boarding school, Dr. Granger saw it as an opportunity to marry his daughter off to a rich and powerful and influential man to increase his social standing and benefit his business ventures.

"Yes father, September 1st," Hermione said as ate an apple slice.

"You'll remember to try to make friends with the wealthy children and remember to follow the food guide you have at home. You may not think so now, but those boys who think you're cute and pretty now at thirteen will leave you if you let yourself turn into a blob, Hermione."

Joseph had been monitoring and controlling his daughter's weight for years, making the small girl feel incredibly self-conscious and insecure about her appearance. Hermione was dangerously underweight for a girl of nearly thirteen, but that did not stop the man from belittling her and calling her fat. In fact, her father had been pleased when she'd developed scarlet fever at the age of six because the doctors told them that her throat was nearly swollen shut. He thought the life-threatening illness could help her lose some of the baby fat surrounding her face and thighs.

During the usual meal conversation where Joseph criticized his daughter's weight, teeth, and overall appearance, there was a knock at the front door. Hermione silently muttered a thank-you to whoever had cut the onslaught short as her father got up to answer.

"Good morning," Hermione could hear Joseph cheerfully say from the kitchen.

"Good morning Dr. Granger... I am one of your daughters Professor, "Hermione's eyes widened when she heard the cheery voice of Professor Flitwick, "I believe someone came here last year to help her with school shopping. I am here to take your daughter this year."

Hermione prayed her father wouldn't say anything about Flitwick's size.

"Really... umm what do you teach?" She could tell in father's tone he was uncomfortable.

"Music," Flitwick half lied, while he did direct the choir, it was extracurricular, and Hermione was not a member. Hermione made her way to the front door and hugged her friendly Charms Professor.

"Hello, Professor Flitwick!" Hermione said; happily, it was so lovely to see someone from the magical world again.

"It's good to see you after a month's holidays, Miss Granger. I am here to take you to purchase your school supplies in London." Flitwick chirped, "Unfortunately your Head of House is ill, so the Headmaster has asked me to assist you."

"Well, have fun shopping sweetheart," Joseph said in the tone he reserved for public interactions with his only child.

Hermione ran upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed her coat and the pocket money she made mowing lawns and numerous other odd jobs for people around town. There was a fund set up at Hogwarts to assist Muggleborns in paying for their supplies, but Hermione didn't want something she hadn't earned for herself. While her father wanted her to have the best of everything in school supplies, Hermione didn't like to show off money like her father.

"How is your summer?" Filius asked.

Hermione liked Professor Flitwick, he was one of the friendliest Professors at Hogwarts apart from Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid, and he was the only head of house who showed equal treatment to all houses.

"It's alright. Pretty quiet, just my dad and I," Hermione smiled.

The young girl couldn't be happier to leave the house, and the odd-looking pair made their way to the Leaky Cauldron in London, to muggles is was just an old run down building, but to witches and wizards like Filius and Hermione, it was the most famous pub in London.

Tom, the bartender, greeted Hermione with a toothless smile and offered her some candy when she walked inside. A few witches about the age of thirty told the young witch that they wished they were still students, this left the girl puzzled and when she asked why one of them handed her a copy of the Daily Prophet. Right on the front page was a picture of young wizard that looked like a prince from a fairy tale, with a headline saying: 'Gilderoy Lockhart Takes Defense Post At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

The little girl remembered reading all about him last year, she couldn't wait to teach by such a great and famous wizard. She almost tripped over herself with excitement as she made her way into Diagon Alley. Hermione and Professor Flitwick visited the goblins of Gringotts first to exchange Hermione's muggle pounds for wizard currency. Once that was done Filius pulled out the supply list for this year's second years so they could begin visiting the various shops. Professor Flitwick shook his head in annoyance, which was something be rarely see him do, at the list of Lockhart books required for D.A.D.A. The half-goblin man was sure that Gilderoy Lockhart was the first of his Ravenclaws he'd ever been embarrassed by.

They first went to Madam Malkin's for new robes. While Hermione had grown a couple of inches taller, she was dismayed to note that her chest, waist, and hip measurements were smaller than the year before and the robes had to be taken in to fit her gaunt frame.

Then, after purchasing new parchment from Scrivenshaft's and potions supplies from the apothecary, the two shopping companions entered Flourish and Blotts to buy Hermione's textbooks. The small bookshop was packed to the rafters with people. As the tiny witch looked around, she realized the crowd was due to the presence of Gilderoy Lockhart signing patron's books. Hermione spotted Harry Potter getting his picture by taken with Gilderoy Lockhart, and this surprised her as Harry never struck her as an attention seeker before.

"Famous Harry Potter, always looking for attention," hissed a voice as Harry tried to escape Lockhart's grasp. Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy glaring at Harry, as the Weasley family and Professor Flitwick came to his defense. Malfoy backed away once he saw Professor Flitwick, backing away from the group until he bumped into a man with long blonde hair.

Hermione quickly realized this was Draco's father, a man Mr. Weasley called Lucius. The blonde and red-haired men began throwing insults and just as it looked like the argument would escalate into an altercation outside of the shop, Lucius Malfoy slipped a book into the cauldron of the young Weasley daughter Hermione had never met.

"Draco, come," Lucius ordered as he left the shop.

"See you at school," Draco sneered.

Two weeks later, Hermione arrived at Platform 9 ¾, excited for what the school year would bring. She found a compartment on the train with the Weasley twins, Fred and George and their little sister, who she learned was named Ginny and would been in first year. When she asked where their brothers were, the twins just shrugged and said Percy was with the other prefects and Ron was likely somewhere with Harry.

It was nice to have company this year, as the year previous she had sat all alone. The quartet played exploding snap and ate snacks provided by Mrs. Weasley the entire time while Hermione let them talk about their summer adventures.

Soon enough, the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, and Hermione could hear Hagrid calling out for the first years, Hermione said goodbye to Ginny with a little wave and some comforting advice before she left to meet the other first years. She then followed the twins as they led her to horse-less carriages that drove them to the castle, eager to see what the year had in store for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to RAV3N R1PP3R, Smithback, leonix2009, FrancineHibiscus, Guest, lia a karas, Smootsmokey, FlowerChild23, Guest, Sassyluv, gisela19wwe for your positive feedback.

* * *

Just as soon as Severus' dunderhead-free summer began, it ended, and the black haired wizard returned to Hogwarts to prepare for the upcoming term. Severus entered his office after a never-ending staff meeting, where the clown Lockhart droned on about himself for an hour. Severus shook his head in bewilderment, wondering what could have possessed Dumbledore to hire that boastful, curly blonde idiot.

The term had not even begun yet, and Severus found himself relying on all of his self-control to stop himself from blasting the flamboyant oaf, Gilderoy Lockhart into the next century.

'For all that is good and holy, how could the Headmaster hire that clown?' He thought, 'once again I've lost the D.A.D.A job to a talentless hack who has no business stepping near a classroom,' Severus seethed, his blood boiling.

No wonder no one's lasted a year in the position, Dumbledore kept hiring unqualified idiots who resigned, were sacked, or wound up dead. Severus was concerned for the students' safety, and he equated Lockhart teaching defense to Neville Longbottom teaching Potions. Snape was beginning to think the old man had finally lost his damned mind.

As Severus entered his office, he eyed his desk and there lying in his inbox, was a framed, signed portrait of Gilderoy Lockhart, smiling with his big stupid grin and punchable face. Severus quickly withdrew his wand and blew the thing into tiny shards. Feeling a bit better, he vanished the mess and began to draw up his lesson plan for the year.

Another thing that infuriated Severus lately was his whiny, spoiled, immature godson. An owl from the boy informed him that Draco was planning on buying his way on to the Slytherin Quidditch team. Lucius purchased each team member their own Nimbus Two Thousand and One. The boy was turning into a smug and spoiled little brat, with a mean streak and he blamed Lucius and Narcissa for encouraging his false sense of superiority. Severus hoped to be a guiding influence in the boy's life, preventing Draco from going down the same road as he and Lucius had, but with each passing year, that hope seemed to dim.

The week of meetings and term preparations ended quickly, and the dunderheads returned on the train, ready to make Severus' life a nightmare for the next ten months. Once again, Severus sat a the head table, just as he had for the last twelve years, paying little attention to the sorting ceremony. He had always felt that eleven was too young to sort children on personality traits that had yet to fully develop. He groaned when yet another Weasley, the only girl he noted, was sorted into Gryffindor. Minerva saw his expression and leaned over to him muttering, "She's the last of them."

'Well, thank Merlin for small miracles at least,' Severus thought.

Speaking of Gryffindor, Severus didn't spot Potter or the youngest Weasley boy at the Gryffindor table.

'Not even one day into the term and the brat is already breaking the rules,' Severus thought to himself and made an excuse to leave the feast.

At that moment, Dumbledore stood to introduce the newest member of staff. At the sight of Lockhart, most of the female students and even a few of the males cheered exuberantly. The clown was just about to open his mouth and begin boasting when Severus slipped out the back entrance of the Great Hall in search of Potter and Weasley.

As Severus made his way to the Entrance Hall, standing on the castle's threshold, he heard a noise that sounded like a car engine. Having grown up in a muggle neighborhood, Severus was used to vehicles, but he had no idea how one managed to bypass Hogwarts' wards and arrive on the grounds.

Running outside, the Potions Master could hear the noise growing louder and louder. He looked around the grounds, but could see nothing, then realized the sound was hurtling towards him from the sky. Looking heavenward, he spotted a turquoise Ford Anglia, the exact same one headlining the Evening Prophet, detected by seven muggles, hurtling towards the Whomping Willow. The Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-pain-in-his-arse was just like his father, thinking nothing of breaking the International Statute of Secrecy to make a grand entrance at Hogwarts.

Then suddenly the car crashed into the Whomping Willow, damaging many of its branches. He wouldn't let himself hope that the Headmaster would expel Potter, even if he would have expelled a Slytherin for less; however, it couldn't hurt to try. He quickly immobilized the Whomping Willow, giving the two miscreants a chance to escape, then, the car violently flew them out of the car and drove itself off into the Forbidden Forest.

Severus, watched all of this unfold from the shadows, deciding to lull the boys into a false sense of security. As they grabbed their school trunks and Potter's owl cage, the boys began the long walk up to the Entrance Hall, Severus following close behind.

"Let's get into the Great Hall quickly and try to avoid that great git Snape," Harry groaned.

"Maybe he got sacked," Ron said, fingers crossed.

"Or maybe he up and quit," Harry smiled also crossing his fingers tightly.

"Or maybe he is waiting to find out why you two delinquents didn't arrive on the Hogwarts Express, like the other 275 students managed," Severus whispered in his deadly calm baritone voice.

The two boys whirled around, their noses inches away from their Potions Master's chest.

"Prof... Prof... Professor Snape?" Harry stuttered.

"Silence..." Snape hissed, "follow me."

The two dunderheads ran to catch up to their tall Professor's long strides. As he began to lecture the pair, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall showed up to excuse the two with nothing more than detention and a letter home. Dumbledore tried to lure the young man back to the Great Hall with the offer of custard tart, but Severus shot his employer a look of pure venom and left Minerva in his office to deal with her brats.

Instead, he headed to the Slytherin common room to await his students to give his annual speech and explain the house rules to the first years. He then gave out their appointment times to meet with Madam Pomfrey for their yearly physicals. He was the only Head of House who bothered with the practice; however, he was also the only one who knew what it was like to grow up malnourished and physically abused. His colleagues hadn't noticed twenty years ago, and they didn't see the signs in their current students either.

* * *

Hermione, who was happily back at Hogwarts, was unpacking her trunk when Parvati Patil came running into the girl's dorm, yelling that Harry being expelled for crashing a car into the Whomping Willow. Hermione was convinced that it was Ron who had caused the trouble and poor Harry was getting caught in it. She did like Harry, but he was he was so quiet and just followed Ron's lead in everything. The rumors of Harry and Ron expulsion ran throughout the night and wasn't until the two were spotted at the Great Hall breakfast were they were confirmed as false.

As Professor McGonagall passed out their timetables in the Great Hall, the second year Gryffindors, Hermione excluded were furious that potions were the first class of the new term.

As Professor Snape strode into his classroom, the small voice of Hermione Granger called out, "How as your summer Professor?" catching him and the entire class off guard.

Ron could be heard muttering teacher's pet under his breath, and Severus took away five points.

"Dreadful Miss Granger," Severus replied as he started passing out a pop quiz.

He wanted to make sure the dunderheads had retained the little information they'd bothered to learn in the first place. As per usual, only a few students passed the test, and Miss Granger was the only one to earn an Outstanding. He would never admit it, but Hermione Granger was one of a tiny group of students he actually enjoyed. Although it was still a bit early to scope the true magnitude of her skills and talent, she followed instructions correctly and easily, demonstrated a willingness to learn and the ability to concentrate that was rare in pupils her age.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to FlowerChild23, roon0, Smootsmokey, leonix2009, gisela19wwe, TheLadyBookworm and FrancineHibiscus for the positive feedback.

* * *

A young Severus Snape was playing in the park a few blocks from his house, building a snowman with Lily. The young boy spent most of his time here when he could. He would usually sit on the swing or read in the little hidey-hole nature had carved into an enormous tree trunk. He would climb into it and hide for hours; it's not as if his parents cared or noticed he was missing; however, that changed when he met Lily. The Evans family moved to the neighborhood one month previous and one day he was hiding in his tree when he heard two new voices in the park, changing his life irrevocably. Until that day, Severus was always alone. It was hard enough making friends when your father was the town drunk, but he also had to keep his magic a secret. The day the lonely boy saw his peer display magic, making the leaves and branches of his tree sway and move, he curiously emerged from his hidey-hole, keen on befriending the first person he had seen with magical abilities besides himself and his mother.

The two became friends almost immediately, even though her sister Petunia called him a freak and the kids in primary school said he was a poor, ugly loser with a drunk for a father. Lily liked Severus and was fascinated with magic and stories of Hogwarts, so she refused to abandon him.

"Lily?" Asked a nervous Severus before he hopped aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"Yes?" Lily asked with a smile.

He always loved her smiles. His childhood had been complete and utter darkness until she had moved to Cokeworth, and it was as if Severus saw a beautiful sunny day for the first time in his life.

"We will still be friends right?" He asked nervously.

He was so afraid they would be sorted to different hours, and she'd leave him. His parents always told him that people like Lily only use you and toss you away when you outlive your usefulness. Now that Lily would be surrounded with young wizards to teach her of the magical world, she'd have no use for him anymore.

"Of course, Sev," Lily smiled again. He always hated that nickname and only allowed her to use it because she was his only friend.

* * *

Professor Snape stood atop the astronomy tower, leaning over the railing, not paying particular attention to anything as he gazed off in the distance. He took a long drag of his cigarette before flicking the butt off the 600-foot tower.

It was Halloween and Severus had isolated himself all day, per usual, wallowing in his guilt and self-loathing. After the feast, he would return to his dungeon quarters and drink until he passed out. The guilt was so much worse since Harry's arrival to Hogwarts the previous year.

'He has her eyes,' he thought. It caused his heart to sting, and whenever Severus dared look at the boy's eyes, he was reminded of every terrible thing he had ever done. It should be her here, not him. It kept replaying in his head, how he was the reason that Lily was dead, and he was the reason that the only person who ever gave a damn about him was gone.

'That's how you repaid her, you goddamn piece of shit, idiot, arsehole.'

Severus began slowly making his way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. He hated Halloween, like every holiday. The school was decorated, and it was an eyesore. Peeves and the Weasley twins causing nothing but trouble with their pranks. This year was the worst in recent memory with Lockhart around; even the ever-patient Filius Flitwick was frustrated with his former student. The flamboyant waste of space knew nothing of defense and kept coming up with excuses for the dangerous classroom environment he had created. The students would learn nothing and only be a threat to the wizarding world with that fool as a teacher. Snape found himself missing Quirrell.

Just as Severus made to take his seat at the head table, Hermione Granger ran into the Great Hall as fast as her little legs would carry her, headed straight for the teachers. Severus raised an eyebrow as this behavior was unlike his favorite pupil, but the girl was afraid and gasping for air. As she arrived, she tripped running up the dais and fell arse over teakettle into the Headmaster.

"Pro... Professor, I th... think som... someone bad is in the ca... castle," The Gryffindor was struggling to catch her breath. She had attended Sir Nicholas' Death Day party, and left once Peeves played another prank on her. Hermione was making her way back to the Great Hall for some pudding when she saw something that terrified her.

The Headmaster stood up with a severe expression on his face, "Miss Granger, please take me there. Minerva, Severus, Filius, and Gilderoy, come with me," Dumbledore commanded.

The group quickly made their way out of the Great Hall and as they approached the grand staircase, an outraged cry from echoing through the castle, alerting them to someone's distress.

"I think that was Argus," Dumbledore said, running up the stairway, the rest of staff following behind him. They followed Filch's anguished cries to the second floor, where they all stopped in shock. Letters scribbled in blood appeared on the castle wall reading: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE."

Mr. Filch was staring at his cat, hanging by her tail from a torch bracket above a pool of water on the floor. The old squib was crying desperately, and Severus felt utterly out of his depth in trying to comfort his colleague. He had never seen the stoic caretaker express such desperate emotion.

The Headmaster was concentrating on the cat and took it down, while Lockhart babbled incessantly about several of spells that could have been used to kill the cat.

"It's a shame," Lockhart said with clearly fake sympathy, "If I was just one moment sooner I could have saved her."

"YOU," Filch roared with more anger then Severus had ever seen coming from this man.

It was then Severus noticed Potter and Weasley. 'Why is it always these two,' Severus groaned internally.

"You killed my cat! You killed her!" Potter was backing away slowly obviously shaken in fear as he tried to talk about was unable too. Filch grabbed the boy by the collar of his robes and the staff made to draw their wands to protect the Potter boy from the caretaker's grief.

At that moment, the Headmaster declared the cat had been petrified, not murdered. That managed to shut Lockhart's jaw for a moment until the twit claimed he had known it all along. Filch was comforted slightly; he let go of the boy when the Headmaster told him that the cat would be restored to full health with a Mandrake Restorative Draught. Lockhart, the utter moron, declared he would brew the potion once Pomona Sprout's mandrakes were big enough.

'As if that idiot had the skills for such a complex brew,' Severus thought as he rebuked his colleague.

"Excuse me, but I do recall I am the potions master here, not you."

"Oh well, Severus if you want to feel important, I'll let you brew the draught," Lockhart smiled.

"Harry heard a voice," the Granger girl interrupted, while the two boys glared at their follow Gryffindor.

"Voice? What voice?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't hear a voice!" Harry shouted, the boy was obviously lying through his teeth, and Dumbledore noticed.

"Mr. Potter, would you follow me to my office, Severus you too?"

Potter cursed under his breath when Dumbledore told the greasy git to come along with them.

"Minerva, who you lead Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger back to Gryffindor Tower. Filius return to the Great Hall and facilitate with the rest of the staff to escort the students back to their respective dormitories. I want all of the common rooms patrolled tonight. Whoever attacked Mrs. Norris could still be here."

"As for me, Headmaster?" Lockhart asked boastfully.

"Ah, yes. Would you lead Mr. Filch back to his office Gilderoy?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes thanks to my beta HGranger89 and to adavi821, RAV3N R1PP3R, gisela19wwe, Kittensilver1691, Smootsmokey, leonix2009, Smithback, FrancineHibiscus, liaa karas, guest, FlowerChild23and helikesitheymikey for the positive feedback.

* * *

Harry Potter slowly followed behind the Headmaster and Professor Snape, though he wished he could just speak to Professor Dumbledore, as the bat would probably assume that he was crazy for hearing voices and demand that Harry be thrown in St Mungo's spell damage ward.

'Why did she have to tell them I heard voices?' Harry thought to himself, as he walked behind the two men, fearing he would be expelled and be sent back to the Dursleys or locked away.

"Pick up your feet Potter," Snape snarled, turning his head to see Potter dragging his feet.

"Severus, go easy on the boy. He's probably still shaken over what happened." Dumbledore said softly, smiling at the young boy, who shyly smiled back. Soon the trio was in Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster offering Harry a lemon drop. Harry accepted, and he took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk, popping the little yellow candy in his mouth.

"Mr. Potter, would you tell us about the voice?" Dumbledore asked patiently, as he took his seat. "I would like to hear what it said, when you heard it and where."

"I didn't hear anything," Harry protested defensively.

Severus snarled under his breath.

"Severus, please," Dumbledore said softly as he turned back to Harry, "Harry, please. What happened to Miss. Norris and the voice you heard may be related. It is critical that you tell us what happened so we might prevent it from happening again in the future."

"I said I didn't hear anything!" Harry protested again.

"Potter, I suggest you start telling us what we want to know or I will be forced to administer a truth potion," Severus glared at the boy coldly, annoyed that the child was wasting his time.

"Let me handle this Severus," Dumbledore said again, "Harry, this could happen again, but next time it might be a student, and the outcome could be fatal. So, if you know anything, I strongly encourage you to tell us please."

Harry looked at the two Professors and thought how much more comfortable he would be if Snape weren't here. He would even take Lockhart over the bat of the dungeon.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, "The first time I heard the voice was in detention with Loc... Professor Lockhart. The voice was cold, and it didn't sound human. It said it wanted to rip and tear and kill me. Professor Lockhart didn't hear or react to it, I even asked if he could hear it, but he didn't. Tonight, I heard the same voice during Sir Nicholas' Death Day Party. It sounded more dark, cold and violent this time."

Harry watched his two Professors, and he didn't like how silent they were. "Professor?" He addressed the Headmaster, "What exactly is the Chamber of Secrets? Who or what could have done that to Miss Norris?"

"The Chamber of Secrets," the Headmaster steepled his fingers and leaned back in his chair, "is an old Hogwarts legend. Many Headmasters and Headmistresses have tried to discover it, but no one ever has. According to the legend, when Hogwarts was founded one thousand years ago, one of the founders, Salazar Slytherin, built a secret chamber somewhere in the school. Although Salazar's portrait denies all of this, the Chamber is said to be home to a monster that once unleashed, would purge the school of all Muggle-borns like your classmates Miss Granger and Mr. Thomas. Harry, I don't want you to worry, but if you hear the voice again, please report to either Professor Snape or myself immediately."

"Okay sir," Harry nodded, he still didn't get what was going on thought.

"Very well." Dumbledore smiled and offered the boy another piece of candy, "Severus, would you please escort Mr. Potter back to his dormitory."

Harry nearly choked on the little sour candy, before painfully swallowing it whole, at the Headmaster request and slowly and reluctantly made his way out of Dumbledore's office and followed closely behind Professor Snape out of fear of losing house points. They walked in silence as they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry stopped outside the Fat Lady's portrait and looked up at his unpleasant Potions Master. "Sir... umm..."

"Out with it Potter, or return to your dormitory, unless you wish for me to take away points."

"Do you believe in the Chamber of Secrets sir?"

"It could very well be someone trying to scare the Muggle-borns, but I advise you to be on your guard Mr. Potter."

The young Gryffindor nodded, then slowly made his way inside the common room. The Potions Master was making his way to the staff to digest the night's events when he found a tiny Ginny Weasley trying to scurry back to her common room. He took ten points away from the girl, who just ran past him like she hadn't noticed his presence. Severus took another five points for her disrespect and began making his way to the staff room.

"There is nothing to be concerned about until we know more of what happened," Minerva reassured the staff who were gathered around the table. Pomona was gently rubbing Argus' back speaking to him kindly that Miss Norris would be alright once her Mandrakes matured. It was clear that Poppy had given him a calming draught since usually, the old caretaker would never let someone touch him. All of the staff were visibly worried, except Severus and Dumbledore, who hid their fears well, and Hagrid looked petrified with fear.

"I would caution everyone to be careful and extra diligent until this matter can be resolved," the Headmaster asked.

"Who or what could have done this?" Charity Burbage asked.

"Something powerful and unknown Charity," Dumbledore answered.

"I want that blasted Potter gone! He did this, I know it," Argus roared and slammed his fist on the table as Pomona tried to calm him down.

"Argus, until we know for sure who or what caused Mrs. Norris to be petrified, I won't punish anyone," Albus spoke calmly.

"We should keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Filius added and Dumbledore agreed.

Severus ignored the glances from a few members of staff who either believed it was him or one of his students who had opened the Chamber of Secrets. Severus was used to being vilified as the worst of humanity. Whenever something horrible happened at the school the first thought in many minds was to question Slytherins or their Head of House.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

Writer's Notes: thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to FlowerChild23, lia a karas, leonix2009, Smithback, gisela19wwe, Smootsmokey and FrancineHibiscus for your wonderful feedback.

* * *

The Headmaster was trying to keep the situation calm, not wanting to risk frightening the students. All of the professors, except Severus, followed suit, so the young Potions Master silently cursed and berated the marionettes. In his mind, if there was even a 1% possibility that the Heir of Slytherin could be a genuine threat, then all of the staff should be on high alert.

Severus implemented strict new rules within his own house, regardless of Minerva, Pomona or Filius' inaction. Until further notice, no Slytherin would be permitted to travel without a peer, prefect or professor; curfews were observed immediately after dinner; Hogsmeade visits were suspended. While his entire house protested, saying the Heir was only after Mudbloods, Professor Snape made it abundantly clear that whomever or whatever resided in the Chamber would be a mild threat compared to himself if they dared disobey him or speak that horrible slur again in his presence.

There was a clear, blue sky the Saturday of the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The rivalry was vicious, and usually, two or three students were seriously injured. This year, the hatred between the two houses was heightened thanks to the loathing between the teams' Seekers: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Snape had given his team ample time to practice, booking up much of the timeslots on the pitch, which caused a few arguments with the other Heads of House, especially McGonagall. Of course, the feline had to escalate things to Dumbledore, and the Headmaster sided with Gryffindor, forcing Severus to give up some of his house's practice time.

"You'll never catch me, Potter!" Draco hollered from his broomstick as he soared around. His broom was the newest model, but both teams had excellent fliers.

"Go Draco go," Narcissa cheered from the Slytherin stands, a smile of joy on her face. She was sitting next to her husband Lucius, who smirked with pride at seeing his boy fly for Slytherin.

"Another goal for Slytherin…" Lee Jordan announced over the stadium. The Slytherins were waving flags of green and silver, cheering and thrilled they were leading the game. While the Head of Slytherin most definitely wanted his own house to win, he wasn't sure who he wanted to catch the snitch. Both Draco and Potter were arrogant little shites and losing would teach them a valuable lesson in humility. The two Seekers eyes swept over the stadium in search of the Golden Snitch, while also trying to knock each other off their brooms violently.

Hermione Granger was dragged to the game against her will by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Her nose deep in a book, she never cared about sports, and every once in a while, Lavender would elbow her to get her attention. She would briefly look up at her match, but her eyes would soon go back to her book.

As the matched carried on, Severus spotted a rogue bludger pursuing the Gryffindor Seeker. He groaned to himself, cursing all the Gods. 'Why can't Potter just play Quidditch without incident?'

The bludger violently smashed the boy's forearm causing him to lose balance and crash into the Quidditch grounds giving Malfoy time to catch the snitch. While Slytherin was celebrating, Severus jumped to his feet and rushed towards the field, along with several other teachers.

The bushy haired Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, was the first on the scene and quickly blasted the Bludger into tiny little pieces before it made another blow at the boy.

Lockhart approached next, the young wizard's gaudy robes blowing in the wind as he ran to the boy. He had his wand out and aimed at Potter, who was in a great deal of pain, his arm twisted at a painful and ugly angle. Despite the pain, Harry was yelling "no, anyone but you," and tried crawling away from the moron.

Severus tried to run faster to stop the inept dunderhead from causing any more pain to the boy, but the horde of students milling about delayed him from escaping the stands. When he finally arrived at the scene, he pushed Creevey and his blasted camera out of the way.

"Get away, you idiot!" Severus snapped at the poncy lout, who was making some excuse to yet another failure. To Snape's disbelief, Lockhart had somehow managed to remove every bone in the Potter's arm, causing him to faint from shock.

"Hagrid," Minerva tilting her head in the half giant's direction, "take Potter to the Hospital Wing immediately." Hagrid scooped up the boy in his arms and dashed up to the castle, and Severus rushed to his potions lab to brew a fresh batch of Skele-Gro and Pain-Relief potion for Poppy to administer to the boy. As he began chopping ingredients, he scoffed to himself, knowing the ungrateful little brat wouldn't dare take the potion if he knew who brewed them.

* * *

The following evening Severus was in his office, Frederic Chopin playing on his record player as he poured over many tomes in an attempt to research the legend of the Chamber of Secret in between marking a stack of assignments.

The risk to the students' safety had ratcheted up in the last 24 hours after Colin Creevey had been found petrified outside of the hospital wing, his camera slung around his neck as he tried to snap photos of Potter like some muggle paparazzi. While Lockhart was crowing in the staff room that he would find and slay the beast, Severus opted to silently research as much as he could in his spare time, and patrol the hallways after curfew to ensure the students' safety.

Suddenly, a knock-on Severus' office door disrupted his study.

"Enter," he called, his voice cold and emotionless. Severus looked up from the dusty volume and was caught off guard as Harry Potter slowly opened the door and nervously approached his Potions Professor.

"What is it, Potter?" Severus sneered, Potter had better have a very good reason to pester at this hour, he had enough of dealing with the likes of him during class.

He watched as Potter perched in front of his desk; the chair was charmed to be completely and utterly uncomfortable to any student unfortunate enough to warrant a trip to his office. "Potter, either tell me why you are here or you'll have detention for a month."

The boy was nervously rubbing his wrist; he knew coming here was a waste of time. Maybe he should have just waited until Professor Dumbledore was available instead of going to the greasy git. For all, he knew Snape could be the Heir of Slytherin, "Sna... Professor Snape, I heard the voice again, last night in the Hospital Wing, just before Colin was attacked."

Severus face twitched in shock, surprised that Potter had come to him, instead of Albus with the information. He schooled his face again and inquired calmly, "What did the voice say, Mr. Potter?"

"The same thing as last time: It wanted to kill, it did sound more dark and cold than before. Then moments later Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were bringing in Colin," Harry explained, deciding to keep what happened with Dobby the house elf a secret.

"Anything else, Potter?" Severus asked, the young second year just shook his head. "Very well Potter, I will report this to the Headmaster. Now I suggest you make your way back to Gryffindor Tower before curfew."

Potter jumped up from the chair and scurried to the door when he heard his professor call out, "Potter with the recent events it would be essential that you be extra cautious. Muggleborns may not be the only students at risk. No more late night walks under your cloak."

The boy's eyes widened at Snape's knowledge of his cloak. He nodded his head, even though they both knew the boy wasn't going to listen to a word the dungeon bat said.

* * *

Hermione Granger was absolutely frantic after the attack on Colin. While most of the students assumed Halloween night had just been someone trying to scare Muggleborns, Hermione could tell that whatever was happening was serious. All of the teachers seemed worried, even Professor Snape and Mr. Filch. Only Professor Lockhart appeared to think the threat was harmless.

The young witch entered the library the following morning to meet with the study group she had set up with her classmates. She hoped studying would calm her nerves.

"Hermione!" Neville waved his hand from a table, calling attention to himself.

Madam Pince glared at the chubby Gryffindor boy as Hermione skipped to meet her friend. Along with Neville, his dorm mates Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, as well as an exhausted Ginny Weasley and a Ravenclaw first-year with a dreamy expression on her face, Luna Lovegood, occupied her usual table. Hermione had never met Luna, but had heard the rumors of the odd girl, but decided not to judge her until she got to know the Ravenclaw herself.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming," Hermione smiled. She hadn't expected so many people to turn up to study, but hope bloomed that she might be able to make friends with them this year, she already knew Ginny and Neville was sweet.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to pgoodrichboggs, Smootsmokey, leonix2009, esmithback, lia a karas, gisela19wwe and FrancineHibiscus for your positive feedback.

* * *

The group of exhausted Gryffindor second years had been released from History of Magic. Hermione, along with Neville, Dean and Seamus rushed down the corridor, passing the now scrubbed stone wall that had carried the haunting message on Halloween. Her mind was racing, trying to piece the mystery together. She wanted to believe that it was Halloween prank in poor taste, but deep down she knew it wasn't right.

"Umm... hello… Hermione?" A quiet voice nearby drowned out her thoughts, she turned to her left and was surprised it was Harry calling her name. He was rubbing his wrist, and avoiding eye contact.'

"Yes?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"I... I..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling under his breath so Hermione could just barely hear him.

"Harry? What do you want?" Hermione asked looking directly at the boy. She didn't see Ron around unless he was under the invisibility cloak; Hermione was absolutely positive they'd been using it to sneak out after hours to do Merlin knows what.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"I supposed," Hermione turned to her friends and nodded at them, reassuring them she'd be fine.

"I... What I mean to say is... I want to thank you for saving my life." Harry said guiltily.

He had never outright said or did anything to hurt Hermione, but he felt terrible for standing back and ignoring Ron's behavior. He did nothing when the bushy haired girl was being attacked, but she immediately jumped in when he needed it. He couldn't say he would do the same for anyone else. If someone who bullied him, like Snape or Malfoy, needed help, he wouldn't lift a finger.

"Harry, I just can't abandon someone who needs help, regardless of who they are. That is not my nature," Hermione said, shocking her classmate.

"Th...Thank-you," Harry replied softly, "You help me, even after everything I did." He looked away with guilt and shame, "I'm sorry for not standing up for you, and I'm sorry for telling the professors about the voice. It just thought it wasn't important and we should let them handle the situation."

Hermione wasn't sure if she believed Harry or not; she'd heard excuses like this before, and it was usually a lie.

"Look, Harry, I'm going to the Great Hall for Professor Lockhart's dueling lesson. Bye," she said, dismissing the Boy-Who-Lived.

She hated to admit it, but Hermione had developed a crush on Professor Lockhart after reading his books; however, after meeting the man and experiencing his teaching methods, those feelings quickly disappeared. She only decided to go because she heard Malfoy muttering that Professor Snape was assisting.

"Let's go together, don't worry about Ron, he's serving detention with his brothers because they tried to spike Snape's coffee with a love potion," Harry suggested. Hermione just nodded, and the two made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Severus kept his face expressionless as he waited for the brainless oaf to finish his introduction, which was a narcissistic boast about how fantastic he was. Severus contemplated if Azkaban was worth killing this foul, frivolous clown as he pranced around like he was on stage in the theater.

Female students, as well some of the male students swooned and smiled at him like he was Prince Charming. Severus noticed that Miss Granger wasn't impressed with his showboating, in fact, she looked quite annoyed. Potter had his fingers crossed that his two hated professors would destroy each other.

"Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?" Lockhart smiled with a grin plastered on his dim-witted face.

He was the most miserable excuse of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this school had ever seen. He unclipped his garish cloak and threw it into the crowd, a female student caught it. He told the girl she could keep it and she fainted with shock. Merlin, Severus was going to enjoy this far more then he should. He never took pleasure in thrashing weaklings, but dunderheads were a different story. Severus curled his upper lip, baring his teeth, it was a look that would make some of the most powerful Death Eaters cower, but Lockhart was much too self-absorbed to see the warning signs.

"Blah... Blah... Blah... Amazing. Blah... Blah...Blah... buy my books... blah... blah... blah...me..." The narcissist just droned on and on about him, he'd rather listen to Cuthbert Binns give a history lecture or listen to Minerva praise Potter's skills on the Quidditch pitch. Severus Snape didn't graduate first in his class with prestigious honors, gain twelve outstanding N.E.W.T's, rise through the elite ranks of Dark Lord's inner circle, become a turncoat and spy for the Order of the Phoenix, and become the youngest Potions Master in the United Kingdom to deal with this nonsense.

Merlin, Snape couldn't wait to finish this up quickly; he wondered how much he would have to hold back to avoid severe damage to the moron. Should he knock him off the stage or send him flying into the ceiling? 'Decisions, Decisions,' he thought. Severus took his place calmly and in an orderly fashion as Lockhart counted down and flourished his wand like a music conductor.

"Expelliarmus," Severus cried, and the blast sent Lockhart flying off the stage and against the wall, where he slid down to the floor with a confused expression. The Potions master sighed, at the very least someone had taught the students the disarming charm.

Lockhart was trying to excuse yet another failure, "See children, you have to be on your guard at all times during a duel. Remember children, even great wizards like me can be disarmed, but if I wanted to win, it would have been easy. It was very obvious what Professor Snape was about to do."

'What a wanker,' Severus seethed with barely contained rage. Looking down upon the crowd he saw Granger and Potter bent over, wiping away tears as they struggled to contain their laughter at Lockhart's expense. Lockhart's face flushed bright than Gryffindor crimson, and he removed ten points each for disrespect.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to teach the students how to block unfriendly spells, perhaps another demonstration Gilderoy?" Severus interrupted blithely.

Lockhart gulped before fixing another smile on his face, "Well I would like too, but I don't want to embarrass you, Severus."

"I'll risk it," Severus bit out.

"No, I think it's best to have the student practice," Lockhart said rather quickly as he looked around the Great Hall. "Potter, and umm?" Lockhart looked around the room again, "Oh, a volunteer." Lockhart smiled at Draco whose hand was raised.

The two boys jumped up on the platform and took a dueling stance. "On the count of three," Lockhart said, "One. Two," but suddenly Draco sent Potter flying across the stage, ignoring Lockhart's instructions to only disarm. Angered by the blonde-haired boy's jump on him, Potter sent a tickling charm at Malfoy, sending him writhing across the stage.

The boy looked up at his Godfather expecting help, but Snape knew the boy didn't need anymore pampering. Canceling the spell, Severus grabbed the boy by the back of his robes and shoved him forward.

"Serpensortia!" A snake fell out of Draco's wand and onto the stage, hissing at the students.

Severus moved to get rid of the serpent, but Lockhart cut him off, casting a spell that threw the beast into the air. When it landed back on the stage, it was only more furious, hissing and spitting as it slithered towards Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley. Suddenly Potter hissed something, and the entire hall descended into silence. Severus was speechless, 'there's no way Potter was a Parselmouth, was he?'

Being brought back to reality, but still fazed by the event, Severus cast a vanishing spell at the reptile, and it disappeared with a cloud of smoke. Students muttered under their breath, regarding Potter like he was a mass murder. The boy ran out of the Great Hall, and Miss Granger chased after him.

"Harry! Harry! Stop!" Hermione was out of breath as she caught up to him at the staircase.

"Potter a word," he turned to the student body crowding in the Entrance Hall, "Everyone return to your dormitories at once." Hermione cast a worried glance before leaving them alone.

"My office," was all the Potions Master said before they made the trek to the dungeon.

"Potter, do you know what you did back there?" Severus asked once they were inside his office.

"What do you mean?" Harry was confessed and a little scared, he just wanted to be a thousand miles away from the Potions Professor.

"In the Great Hall," Severus sneered, "the snake you talked to, what did you tell it?"

Questions were plaguing Severus' thoughts, he couldn't keep a single thought straight. 'How could the boy have this ability? It wasn't something you could just learn, it was inherited.' Severus had been trying for years, under Dumbledore's orders, but he could just barely grasp the basics.

"I told it not to hurt Justin … Wait? I... spoke a different language?"

"Parseltongue." This left the boy more confused, "The ability to speak to snakes."

"But why were people scared of me?"

"People are scared of what they don't know or understand. The most famous parselmouths are the Dark Lord and Salazar Slytherin, and because it is such a rare gift, bestowed on those wizards, the student body now believes that you are the Heir of Slytherin and attacking the Muggleborns." Severus explained.

"But my mum was a Muggleborn, why would I attack Muggleborns?" Harry wouldn't hurt anyone, well maybe his enemies like Malfoy, Snape, and the Dursleys.

"Indeed, as much of a troublemaker you happen to be, I don't believe you are behind these attacks."

Harry was amazed. He thought Snape was going to drag him straight to Dumbledore hoping to get him expelled, especially after the incident with the flying car.

"However," Snape continued…

'Oh here it comes,' Harry thought, 'I knew the greasy ugly git would blame me.'

"…I believe that your ability to speak parseltongue and the voice you are hearing may be connected."

"But..." Potter was still fazed that the bat wasn't blaming him, "you must have some idea who's doing it?" The boy had his own theories, he believed it must be Malfoy.

"If I knew, the culprit would be expelled by now," Snape paused, "you're dismissed Potter, and if you hear any more voices, report to the Headmaster or myself immediately."

After the boy bolted out of his classroom, Severus made his way to the Headmaster's office.

"Parseltongue? Parseltongue?" Severus paced in front of the Headmaster's desk, as the old man popped another sugarcoated candy in his mouth.'

Annoyed that Albus was not taking him seriously, he slammed his hands on the desk loud enough to wake Fawkes and a few sleeping portraits. "Did you heard me? The boy is a Parselmouth," Severus raged.

"Severus, its nothing to be concerned about," the old man spoke quite reassuringly.

"The boy has the same skill that the Dark Lord had. It's rather curious that the child mentioned in the prophecy to destroy the Dark Lord would also have his unique skill," Severus stated.

"Severus, don't concern yourself. It will just cause you unnecessary stress," Dumbledore replied bemusedly.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to RAV3N R1PP3R, lia. a. karas, gisela19wee, leonix2009, Smithback, FlowerChild23, BratGirl1983 , Smootsmokey and FrancineHibiscus for the positive feedback.

* * *

A small child was lying in his bedroom playing with a torn-up baseball, an action figure with a missing head and a hodgepodge of toys he swiped from around the neighborhood. Suddenly he heard the door violently slam open with such force picture frames picture fell to the ground and shattered. He quietly got up and peered through the crack of his bedroom door, and saw his father pounding back a beer when his eyes met the man's cold, dark ones. Quietly Severus scrambled to close the door and pushed a chair against it; as he ran to his wardrobe to hide, his da violently banged on the door.

"Boy! You fucking whelp," His word were a loud jumble threatening mess, "I know you're in there!"

Severus curled himself into a ball in the wardrobe, clutching his stuffed toy snake, soaked with tears, with a missing eyeball, to his small frame. The bedroom door flung open and in an instant, the wardrobe door was ripped open, and a powerful grip grabbed the boy and dragged him out.

* * *

Severus woke up with a moan a few hours before dawn; a long-suffering insomniac, he rarely rested or slept. The rare night that sleep came, he was plagued with endless nightmares and flashes of painful memories. Memories of his miserable childhood, bullying at the hands of the Marauders, and his time as a Death Eater turned spy under Voldemort. Previously, he self-medicated with strong doses of calming draught and dreamless sleep, he had even become so desperate as to try muggle prescriptions, but they were now ineffective, having been abused by his poor body.

The attacks on Muggle-borns were impacting him far greater than anyone realized. The stress felt worse than even the previous year when Voldemort had possessed Quirrell, in an attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Minerva and Albus were constantly being pulled into meetings with the Board of Governors, and there was serious talk of shutting down the school until the monster could be killed.

There had been another attack last week, Justin Finch-Fletchey, and oddly Sir Nicholas had been petrified. If the monster could petrify a ghost then there a good reason to be concerned. Finally, the other Heads of House were opening their damn eyes and began implementing Severus' restrictions for his Slytherins on their own houses.

Potter was spotted near the scene of the crime by Argus; the old caretaker had been after the brat ever since his cat was attacked. This added fuel to the suspicions that Potter was the attacker, and combined with the snake attempting to attack Finch-Fletchey, at the dueling club, Potter was Undesirable No. 1 amongst his peers. The boy was clearly suffering emotionally from being shunned by the whole school and had virtually gone into hiding when he wasn't in class.

There were some other theories of who could be the Heir of Slytherin floating around. The little twits in first and second year suspected Draco Malfoy, and Severus just scoffed. Sure, his godson was a spoiled little brat, but he had always been a kind boy growing up. Since coming to Hogwarts, the foolish boy thought that acting tough made him cool. Severus remembered the summer fondly when Draco was eight; he had been visiting Spinner's End when he found an injured bird in Severus' garden. The boy nursed it back to health, but he made Severus swear he would never tell a soul; he desperately hoped that little boy still existed in his godson's soul.

Another rumor going around the castle was that Hagrid was behind the attacks. This spread due to the revelation that the half-giant had been expelled fifty years ago for supposedly opening the Chamber. Of course, the Headmaster and the staff knew that this was a false accusation and when no corroborating evidence had been found, Dumbledore had forced Headmaster Dippet to hire Hagrid to support the former groundkeeper Ogg Ogallala.

The fourth rumor spreading around the castle, especially from Gryffindors, claimed that the Heir of Slytherin was obviously the Head of Slytherin. Severus sneered at the ridiculousness of this accusation. If only they knew he was a poor half-blood from the wrong side of the muggle tracks, not that Severus wasted a thought on what the little twits believed. There were whispers that he would taint the Mandrake Draught to kill the petrified victims; if only those ungrateful little brats knew he brewed every potion in the hospital wing.

Pulling himself from his thoughts and his bed, the Potions Master opened his Christmas package from the Malfoys, a bottle of elf-made mead from Lucius and a batch of biscuits from Narcissa, as well as letter inviting him to Christmas Dinner, which was really just a Death Eater reunion, before making his way to the owlery to send a batch of Wolfsbane to Lupin.

* * *

Hours later Hermione was in the Great Hall introducing Harry to her study group. The group was comprised of: Seamus Finnigan, who left for the holidays; Dean Thomas; Neville Longbottom; and Luna Lovegood. Ginny had been part of their group earlier in the year, but she'd suddenly stop attending. Hermione was worried someone was bullying her, but whenever she tried talking to her friend, she was ignored by the little red-haired girl. It was hard to be friends with someone one day and then treated like you don't exist the next, so Hermione eventually stopped trying.

Christmas was much better than last year, she had gotten few textbooks from Professor McGonagall, and a signed picture of Lockhart, which Hermione threw in the rubbish bin.

Harry felt terrible; Hogwarts now reminded him of his muggle school where everyone treated Harry like he was a disease. It hurt that people thought he was attacking people, he wouldn't hurt anyone, except maybe Draco if he was provoked.

"How's your holiday?" Dean asked as Harry sat down and served himself a good helping of turkey and mashed potatoes.

"Alright… you?" Harry said sadly.

"I love your sweater," Luna said, gazing at Harry's green wool sweater with a giant red H on it.

"Umm... Thanks," Harry said awkwardly looking down at sweater and back at Luna; the girl just smiled dreamily at him, causing the boy to blush. He tried to enjoy himself and ignore the sound of his name under the breaths of other students.

"I'm betting a galleon Potter attacks the Granger girl next," whispered a group of fourth-year Hufflepuffs until their prefect threatened to remove points if they didn't stop.

"Harry just ignore them," Hermione put on hand on his shoulder supportively.

"Hermione's right," Dean joined in as he happily took a bit out of his cherry pie, "It's probably Malfoy."

"Or Snape," Neville said very quickly as if he was dead scared that git would appear towering behind him. Hermione glared at her friends, they had no proof of anything, and she hated it when people were falsely excused people because of a personal vendetta.

"Thanks," said Harry.

He was happy for the support, but it still hurt to be accused of terrible things. He thought Dean and Neville must be right, Malfoy and Snape had to be behind the attacks, and that explained why Snape wanted to know if Harry heard voices. He was worried Harry was close to figuring things out.

"Harry there you are!"

Harry almost choked on his mashed potatoes as Ron's voice startled him. The redhead made his way over to the table and glared as he saw Hermione.

"What's she doing here?" Ron didn't even look at Hermione as he asked Harry.

"Eating?" Dean asked confused.

"I can leave..." She got up and made to leave; she didn't want to be a problem.

"No, stay," Harry said encouragingly, as he turned to Ron, "Ron just eat with us."

The redheaded boy looked like he was going to cause a stir but reluctantly agree but not without a stink eye glaringly murderously at Hermione throughout the meal.

After filling their bellies, the group decided to go outside to enjoy the beautiful Christmas snow. The grounds of Hogwarts looked like a Christmas card or a beautiful painting this time of year. Ron didn't want Hermione or Luna around, but he kept his complaints to mutterings under his breath.

While the boys built a snowman, Luna and Hermione transfigured their boots into skates and went out onto the frozen Black Lake until Hagrid invited them all into his hut for a hot cup of cocoa.

"Thanks, Hagrid, Merry Christmas," The children called out as they left the hut.

Hermione decided to return to the castle and curl up with a book, while the rest remained outside. As she walked back, the young girl enjoyed the feeling of fresh snowflakes falling on her cheeks.

"Hey, Mudblood!" Draco crowed, running into Hermione with Crabbe and Goyle, "You better watch yourself, or you're next Mudblood." The blonde wizard threatened behind his two brainless muscle-bound bodyguards and Goyle shoved her to the ground.

"…and what is going on here?"

The cold voice behind the Slytherins made them jump. Even before they turned around, they knew it was their Head of House.

"Granger was bothering us, sir…" Draco said as Goyle and Crabbe just starred like drooling idiots.

"Silence..." Severus spoke in a whisper. He was furious with Draco, never before had he heard his godson utter that slur. A word which Severus had said many years ago in anger and was suffering for to this day. He feared with each passing year that he was losing the boy to the same path he once took. It was also physical sickening that he had to pretend not to notice this behaviour, as they most likely squeal to their parents.

"Draco, your mother, floo-called my office, and she wishes to speak to you."

The blonde wizard nodded and made his back to the castle.

Looking at Crabbe and Goyle, the Head of House said, "I recall seeing the Great Hall has some freshly bake pies." The two hairless gorillas nearly toppled each other as they ran back to the castle.

Once they were out of sight, the Potions Master held the crying girl cast a spell to dry her clothes and face.

"Miss Granger, the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant to their magical capabilities. It's what you do with the gift that determines who you are." The Potions Master just left the girl with his words, she wiped away her tears and smiled as he walked away.

* * *

Later that evening, Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor for their Christmas feast. He would rather be hidden within his chambers, his large nose in a book, but the Headmaster reminded him of his duty to attend these gatherings in case there were any whispers of an uprising or resurrection of the Dark Lord. These gatherings consisted primarily of the Death Eaters who had avoided Azkaban.

"Merry Christmas," Severus bowed as he approached Narcissa and kissed her hand.

"Thank you for joining us Severus," Lucius smiled shaking his friend's hand.

"For you, as our host this evening," Severus gave Lucius a bottle of wine as he entered the manor.

If the invitation had been for him alone, Severus would never hesitate to spend the evening with his closest friends, but he wasn't a party person, and the company of a dozen Death Eater who hated him wasn't exactly his idea of a fun night. He would end up standing in a corner getting drunk. He never went to Slughorn's frivolous parties as a student, except for in the fifth year when Lily dragged him there, nor did he attend the staff Christmas party.

Over the years, no matter how many meetings Severus attended, he was uncomfortable and pretending to hold the same ideals as these people were sickening to him. Thankfully, he no longer had the Dark Lord torturing him and ripping through his mind, so there were small mercies.

As per usual, Severus didn't talk to anyone at the party and just remained in his corner, keeping his ears open for any interesting conversation to report to Dumbledore. He nursed a tumbler of scotch in one hand and a cigarette in the other, feeding his addictions as a substitute for meaningful human connection.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to Saphireanime, FlowerChild23, Whatanidea15, Smithback, grisela19wwe, leonix2009, lia a karas, Guests, FrancineHibiscus and Smootsmokey for the positive feedback.

* * *

"Stop squirming!" Eileen snarled as she wiped away the blood from her trembling child's face. A small little whimper came out of the scared boy's mouth and when a reddened hand backhanded him across the face to quiet him. The large family ring on his mother's hand - the Prince family ring, a golden band holding a large black stone marked with strange ancient runes - left a mark, scrapping his soft, pale cheek, leaving more blood in its wake.

"What did I tell you about crying? I told you 'never cry, don't you ever cry.' What did crying ever do for anyone? If you have a problem, Severus Snape, you face it like a man!"

"Why didn't you stop him," Severus whispered innocently. His question would have broken any other parent, but Eileen wasn't like other parents, and Severus was left feeling foolish for holding on to any hope that his life had value to her. He kept waiting for any sign to indicate that, despite the hard woman's behavior, she did love and care for her only son and he made her life just a little bit brighter. Even after she died, Severus found himself still waiting.

"Do you want your mummy to fight your battles for you?" Eileen mocked coldly in a childish voice, "Merlin, you are the epitome of pathetic. Fuck, you damn well be worth all this!"

She exhaled a puff of smoke into her son's face and slapped him for coughing. "Quiet! Never count on anyone to fight your battles for you. It's good for you to know that no one will ever look after you. You think that Evans girl is going to be with you forever? Fuck, no!" Eileen coldly snorted "she'll discard you as soon as she discovers that you are nothing but a waste of my husband loins; the failure has to be from his side of the family, the muggle blood in you. This is a good lesson, remember that the only person you can rely on is yourself."

* * *

There hadn't been an attack since the Finch-Fletchley boy and Sir Nicholas. Someone kept slaughtering Hagrid's roosters, but it was assumed it was by some wild animal from the Forbidden Forest. The dust filled moron, Lockhart, gloated that he must have scared of whoever was attacking the students. Fear of another attack at Hogwarts was starting to wane, but Severus had an awful feeling the Heir of Slytherin was just biding their time.

In was early Sunday morning when Severus strode into the Great Hall and tried to have himself a bowl of porridge and black coffee for breakfast, but was immediately put off the food. The Great Hall was an absolute eyesore; every inch was strewn with brightly colored hearts in red, white and pink. The house elves were dressed as cupids, cupcakes and little hearts; forced to barge into rooms delivering Valentines, looking like they'd rather drink a whole cauldron of Draught of Living Death then complete their given tasks. Severus felt terrible for the tiny creatures, couldn't anyone let them have a little dignity.

Merlin, to Severus this was the the most painful day of the year. He hated most holidays, but Valentine's Day was the most despised. There wasn't a goddamn thing in this place, excluding his classroom and Filch's office, that wasn't drenched in pink hearts, white flowers, rainbows, winking smiley faces and numerous other sickening things. Severus couldn't understand why people would indulge in this commercialistic holiday and reduce their relationships to sappy cards, cheap flowers, chocolate or some other pointless object. To him, a man who had never had many meaningful relationships, certainly none that lasted, it seemed like the holiday existed solely to flaunt romance in the face of others.

"Thank you," the blonde boastful moron said, smiling at a female student passing him a card as she blushed.

Turning to his 'colleague' sitting at his right, Severus banished his food, completely put off by the meal. The disgrace of a DADA Professor's spot at the table was overcrowded with flowers, candy, and cards from silly little girls and boys in raptures with the charlatan. Lockhart's cloak was even more flamboyant than usual with a mixture of some many colors. It was like a rainbow threw up all over him. The curly blonde idiot was looking at a reflection of himself in a small hand-held mirror. He was fixing his hair and seemed to be memorialized by his own reflection.

"Beautiful as always." Lockhart cheerfully smiled, speaking to his reflection. "Perfect, absolutely perfect."

Severus kept considering whether or not Azkaban was worth killing this fool. He was still outraged that Dumbledore chose this buffoon over him. Severus rolled his eyes at Lockhart's childish glee when little girls and few young boys were giving him Valentines. At least he thought the older students would have more self-respect, but no, a few of them gave Lockhart Valentines as well.

"Severus, these silly little girls with their crushes," Lockhart chirped with a giant grin. Severus just drank his coffee ignore the showboat the best he could, but Lockhart was like a child waving his hands around for attention. "Aww, here comes another one. I love fan mail." Severus ignored him and read his paper.

"Happy Valentine's Day Professor," the shy fourth year said before quickly running back to her seat blushing.

"That makes fifty-eight so far," Lockhart smiled, "what do you think of that Severus?" He boasted like this was some challenge, winning the affections of school children.

"Well, I think that fifth-eight students need to see Poppy immediately for head trauma," Minerva and Flitwick tried to hold back a snicker of laughter as Lockhart just seem confused to Severus comment.

"Master Snape," a house elf called, placing a card and a large mug that read 'World's Best Potions Master' on the table. Severus picked up the card curiously, finding no signature.

"Excuse me," Lockhart tried to snatch up the letter from Severus' grasp, " I believe there was a mistake. That's obviously for me."

"It was addressed to me Gilderoy," Severus said, even more, shocked than the younger man.

"Severus," Lockhart smiled, shaking his head, "It's obviously mine."

"Enlighten me as to why that is," he spat, "last I checked, there was only one Potion's Master employed at Hogwarts."

"Well," Lockhart smiled, it was clear he didn't pick up on Severus sarcasm at all, "Well I'm a... and your..."

"I'm what Gilderoy?"

"Well, you know... and I'm saying this as a friend. I'm a Witch Weekly face and yo..." He laughed as Snape glared at him down his hooked nose. Every member of staff, excluding The Headmaster's, had now given up their breakfast to watch the argument between the two men.

While his face was schooled in a glare on the outside, Severus gave an internal smirk, seeing the look of jealous and speechlessness on Lockhart's face. The blowhard was so shallow he couldn't fathom that Severus, ugly, greasy, dungeon dweller had been given a Valentine.

Before opening the card, Severus scanned it over for hexes and curse; it wouldn't be the first time someone did that. During his third-year, the Marauders send a card pretending to be Lily, with a boil hex laced in the parchment. After a series of spells, he found nothing and opened the card. It was tasteful as far as cards go, although it was covered with irritatingly pinks hearts. This was the first real card, Severus, ever gotten that wasn't tainted. Severus had never been anyone's favorite professor, not even his own Slytherins, and he was seemingly content with his role as the person everyone hates. However, even he could admit it did feel nice to be appreciated once and awhile.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to RhodaBush, Whatanidea15, The Lady Fair, consumedly, FlowerChild23, Lucyola, munchiedi, NevermoreBlack, leonix2009, grisela19wwe, FrancineHibiscus, smithback, Smootsmokey and lia a karas for the positive feedback.

* * *

Hermione Granger wandered about the library, browsing the shelves absent-mindedly. She did that quite often, but right now something was clawing at the back of her brain. There had to be something, some realization, some collection, some little thing she missed, something that explained all of the terrible things that have been happening during the year.

Images flashed before her eyes: seeing the group of spiders fleeing the castle headed out to the Forbidden Forest; Hagrid's chicken slaughtered; people being petrified, there had to be a common thread. She recalled reading something about this last year, some ghastly magical creature. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't seem to remember the name of the beast. She had a burning desire to find out anything about what kind of creature could dwell in the Chamber of Secrets, especially now since Draco evil, heartless father had thrown Hagrid in Azkaban, believing he was the one who had opened the Chamber of Secrets. While she didn't know the groundskeeper that well, she refused to think he would hurt anyone. He was always so friendly and would always warmly greet students; he wouldn't even hurt a fly. Harry and Ron were taking care of Fang for Hagrid, Hermione smiled a little at that, Ron was a jerk, but he did have a heart.

"Where is it!? Where!?" she mused aloud.

The witch's fingertips grazed over the bindings of the books, History of Hogwarts, The life of Salazar Slytherin, Wizards and Witches of World War II, Ministers of Magic relationships with the Royal Family, Minster of Magic relationships with the Prime Minister, all of these books looked fascinating, but they were not what she was looking for.

"WHERE IS IT!?" she finally shouted in frustration.

The strict librarian, Madam Pince, shushed her and glared at the young witch with a nasty look that was only rivaled by Filch and Snape, warning her she would take away points if she weren't quiet.

"Sorry..." The witches face blushed with embarrassment, as the irate librarian ran off towards Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint who were fighting over books about Quidditch.

"Excuse me but do you need help?" Hermione tilted her head and saw Penelope Clearwater, a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect and rumored girlfriend to Percy Weasley.

"I don't know what I'm looking for exactly. I can't recall the title of the book," Hermione answered.

"Okay, well if you remember what it was, let me know, and maybe I can help you," Penelope smiled as Hermione's eyes turned over to examine the titles on the bindings of the books.

She was growing more and more impatient as her fingers danced along the spines of the books until her eyes locked onto one particular title. She nearly pulled down the entire shelf as she ripped the book from its perch.

Hermione stared at the title; she'd read this one last year: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander. Her hands were shaking as she quickly opened the book to the index. Hermione barely blinked as she read over the page regarding the Basilisk, the King of Serpents; monstrous glare; spiders fleeing; rooster's crow is fatal. All of the traits of the Basilisk fit together so perfectly she was sure this was the monster. Then there was the fact that only Harry could hear it. The serpent was in the walls; it must be using the piles. Mrs. Norris saw the reflection in the water, Colin through his camera and Justin through Sir Nicholas, everything fit, no one had died because no living creature had looked directly into the Basilisk's eyes.

Hermione knew she had to tell the Headmaster immediately. The matter was so urgent; she ran out of the library without checking the book out. Once she arrived at the gargoyle outside the Headmaster's Tower, she realized she did not know the password. After many guesses, she finally begged the guardian to take pity on her.

"Please let me through! I know what the monster of Slytherin is and I need to tell Professor Dumbledore now!"

In her desperation, Hermione missed the curious look the gargoyle gave the little thirteen-year-old and leaped aside for her. Hermione ran up the spiral staircase as fast as she could before bursting into the office without knocking.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," the Headmaster said with a bemused look on his face as if he had been alerted to his arrival; unfortunately, he wasn't alone. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape were on the Headmaster's right while Mr. Malfoy and a portly little man, with rumpled grey hair wearing a lime green bowler hat, and pinstriped cloak stood on the other side of the desk facing her teacher. She remembered seeing the unknown man's face in the Daily Prophet and recognized him as Cornelious Fudge, the Minister of Magic."

"Miss Granger! What excuse do you have for your impertinence?" Professor McGonagall said, shocked and embarrassed by the behavior of her cub.

Hermione looked at her teacher with her head held high before turning to the Headmaster, "Sir, my research has led me to believe that the creature petrifying students is a basilisk."

The Headmaster's eyes widened with shock, McGonagall and Flitwick gasped aloud, Malfoy and Snape's reaction was imperceptible to anyone but each other, and the Minister stared at the child as if she was delusional.

"A Basilisk?" crowed Fudge, "little girl if a Basilisk was inside Hogwarts for fifty years, surely it would have been found by now."

"Headmaster, please read this passage," Hermione said quickly ignoring the Minister. She flipped through the book to the section on basilisks and placed in on the Dumbledore's desk, staying quiet as the adults read the passage.

"Everything fits," Flitwick said in alarm.

"See, you can't take Albus away now," Minerva glared at the two unwelcomed guests.

"What!?" Hermione cried, "No you can't go, Headmaster!" She narrowed her eyes with outrage at the Minster and Mr. Malfoy, "you can't do this, Muggle-borns like me will be unsafe."

"Miss Granger is right," squeaked Filius Flitwick, "don't you see that taking Dumbledore away means you're leaving the Muggle-borns on a silver platter.

"Unfortunately I can," Lucius Malfoy was decidedly smug, holding up an order of dismissal for Dumbledore. The staff and Hermione glared at Lucius seething, while his old school friend, Severus, just continued to gaze on impassively, as if these new developments did not affect him.

"Now come along Dumbledore, don't make this any worse of yourself," sneered Lucius.

"The Board of Governor's decision stands until revoked by the body," Fudge said, walking over to the Deputy Headmistress. "For the time being, you'll act as Dumbledore replacement Minerva."

The minister extended his hand to shakes her, while Minerva shot daggers at him with her stare. "And of course, you must choose an Acting Deputy."

"Filius," she answered.

"This is of course only temporary, but I don't see Dumbledore returning anytime soon," Lucius smirked.

"I do hope you consider applying for the post of Headmaster Severus," Lucius said as a passing remark, "This school could do with a proper Headmaster for a change." Then the pompous man turned on his heel and strutted out of the office while Fudge and Dumbledore followed.

"Goodbye Professor," Hermione sniffled and waved to the Headmaster.

"No tears little one," Dumbledore smiled, "While I may be going away for a little while. I won't truly be gone while they are still people who remain loyal to me." Fawkes let out a long caw, and the young Gryffindor launched herself at her Potions Master, burying her teary face in his robes.

Severus stared down at sniffling Gryffindor completely stunned and unsure how to react while the new Headmistress and her Deputy looked on, their mouths agape. Emotional children had never been the Potion Masters area of expertise, not even the first-year Slytherins or his godson bothered him with something as frivolous as expressing their emotions.

"Umm... there...there Miss Granger," Severus said stiffly patting her shoulder hoping he would provide enough comfort to stop the girls insufferable sniveling. Severus had absolutely no idea how to comfort anyone. In the past with Lily, he'd listen to blather on about whatever mean comment Petunia or James Potter until she tired herself out. If this didn't work then Severus' second alternative was terrifying her and threatening to remove points if she didn't remove herself from his person. Lucky the small comfort seemed to work, and eventually, Hermione Granger dried her eyes apologized to her Potions Professor and returned to her dormitory.

* * *

Minerva was making a fine Acting Headmistress while Dumbledore was away and for a few weeks all seemed well at Hogwarts. Minerva did have her Gryffindor biases, but she was far more equitable when it came to punishing students than her predecessor. However, eventually troubled reared its ugly head again, and one night, after guiding their students back to the dormitories, the staff were forced to disperse, combing the castle in search of Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger. The two girls were reported missing in the morning, and it was unlikely that someone as studious as Miss Granger would intentionally miss classes.

The staff held small mirrors to check around corners and corridors in case the basilisk was near. In the dark second floor corridor, the site of the first attack, the teachers were met with a gruesome image. Minerva gasped in horror, while Severus' face drained of the little color it had and his blood turned to ice in his veins, and Lockhart looked like he'd soiled himself.

Thereupon the wall was a new message in fresh blood: 'Her Skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.' On the ground below the haunting message was another petrified student, Hermione Granger.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to pgoodrichboggs, Lucyole, FlowerChild23, gisela19wwe, Whatanidea15, smithback, leonix2009, Nanyln, Fast Frank, lia a karas, Smootsmokey and FrancineHibiscusto for the positive feedback.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as the staff starred at the haunting message and the petrified young witch. It was a hellish nightmare that children were petrified, but a student, no, a young child being held captive down there where the monster dwelled was too much to bear, and no one wanted even to imagine what could be happening to Ginevra Weasley at that very moment. The Hogwarts staff could barely breathe let alone process what had just transpired.

Severus had witnessed acts that could drive even the strongest man mad, but this vile attack on innocent children terrified him more than the depravity of the Dark Lord. His eyes shifted from the message to tiny Hermione Granger; she was so fortunate that she had only been petrified and would soon be back to her usual, insufferable know-it-all, self. He felt weak and useless that he could not protect these students that were left in his care ten months of the year.

Minerva picked the young witch up in her arms, "I will take her to the hospital wing," she breathed deeply and wished Dumbledore was here right now, "the rest of you, search the castle for any trace of the girl."

They all silently nodded, all except Lockhart who looked more petrified than Miss Granger. The Headmistress fixed her face into a stoic expression before disappearing down the hallway. Severus could tell she was desperately trying to keep herself together for the good of everyone.

The teaching staff split into pairs to begin their search for the youngest Weasley. Usually, Severus would pair with Minerva, as she was the only staff member he could tolerate. Instead, he wound up stuck with Lockhart. As they trudged through the corridors, Severus had a sick feeling that this would become a body recovery mission; it wasn't that Severus was pessimistic, but the odds of finding the Chamber and the girl alive were not in their favor.

"You know Severus; I once killed a whole nest of Basilisks," Lockhart boasted and patted Severus' back, "you have nothing to fear with me by your side."

"It will be a sad day in hell if I need you around to protect me Gilderoy." Severus returned with disdain.

Suddenly, Severus heard a noise and shoved Lockhart flat against the wall, ordering him to be quiet. "You," Severus hissed, "make yourself useful for once, check around the corner."

Lockhart was weighing his options, and he slowly gulped and true to see around the corner using a mirror. "It's … Potter?" Lockhart spoke dumbfounded, "And Weasley. They're entering the girl's lavatory." He turned to Severus with a clueless look, "Why are they here?"

"They're either more brave or stupid then you are," Severus was going to wring their necks when he got his hands on them. Merlin, can't they be normal kids and cease with the Gryffindor heroics.

"Move," Severus drawled. He gestured to the bathroom with his wand when Lockhart didn't move he shoved him towards the lavatory entrance. Then, Severus blasted the door off its hinges, finding two dunderheads starring up at him in terror.

In the background, Moaning Myrtle was shrieking madly, flooding the floors with toilet water. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose to fight off a migraine growing behind his eyes. Letting his hand drop to his side, he glared up at the insolent ghost, "Cease your wailing immediately, before I send for the Bloody Baron to sort you out."

Myrtle ceased immediately before dunking herself in the toilet one final time and disappeared.

Shifting his gaze back to the Boy-Who-Lived and his ginger sidekick, he snapped, "Explain yourselves. Now."

They both began to shout over each other, their words indiscernible and almost as intolerable as the ghost. Holding up his hand to silence them, Snape spoke, "Enough. You are risking your safety being here, return to Gryffindor Tower immediately and I may forget to inform the Headmistress of your recklessness."

"No Snape you have to listen," Potter protested, "the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is here."

'Merlin, he's just like his father, always trying to talk himself out of every situation,' Severus thought, before snapping, "Enough! You will return to Gryffindor Tower."

Potter rolled his eyes in frustration before whirling around to face the sink. He suddenly let out a strange hiss, and the tap in the middle of the room glowed with bright white light; the sink shrank into the floor, exposing a cavern, large enough for a grown man to slide down. Before anyone could react, Potter, with his reckless Gryffindor bravery, jumped down the hole screaming.

"NO!" Severus shouted, grabbing Weasley tightly by the wrist before he could follow suit.

Snatching Lockhart by the scruff of the neck, Severus shoved the cowering man down the hatch. The man disappeared with a terrifying howl that sounded like a six-year-old girl. Hopefully, the basilisk would attack the charlatan and Severus could snatch Potter and Ginevra and run for their lives.

Professor Snape grabbed Weasley by the shoulders and snarled, "Unless you want Gryffindor to remain at zero points until the turn of the century and remain in detention until you leave this institution in five years, I strongly suggest you remove yourself from my sight and notify the Headmistress immediately."

"My baby sister is down there you great git!" Ron shouted, his face beet red, as he attempted to attack a teacher with his fists.

Severus was at his wit's end dealing with these dunderheads. He was wasting time and had to find Potter, Lockhart and the Weasley girl. Fed up, he stunned Ronald, knowing the boy would be much safer here.

Summoning his Patronus, Severus gazed at the shimmering doe briefly, with wistfulness in his eyes before speaking, "Go and find Minerva, tell her the Chamber of Secrets is located in the girl's second-floor lavatory. Potter and Lockhart have gone down into the Chamber, and I am following. Keep the children away from here."

As the doe cantered off, Severus slid his long legs into the dirty pipe and launched himself into the darkness, hoping to get there in time before the Chosen One get himself killed.

Severus bruised himself a few times as he slid helplessly down the long, dark and slimy pipe. Finally, the pipe leveled out, and he shot out landing on his knees. Knowing his body would not thank him later, some days he felt ancient, despite his relatively young age of thirty-three.

Potter already had his wand lit with Lumos, Lockhart was huddled nearby looking like he'd been sick. Severus picked himself up and lit his wand as well making the dark chamber just a tad brighter. Luckily, he was used to skulking the halls of the castle with just his wand to light the way.

"Six hundred points from Gryffindor, you arrogant, foolish child." Severus hissed, trying to stay quiet in case the beast was nearby. "Your parents sacrificed themselves for you, and you recklessly running into danger is a poor way to repay them."

"Don't you dare talk about them!" Potter yelled.

"Be silent!" Severus snarled as he carefully scanned the area around him, "Can you hear the beast?"

"No," Potter said disdainfully, as he looked around for Ron, but he didn't appear out of the pipe. "Wait? Where Ron?"

"Where he belongs, not foolishly risking his neck." He aimed his wand at Lockhart and turned to glare at the boy, "remain behind me, do as I say, and no more silly Gryffindor bravery from you today." Severus hissed, and he turned to Lockhart, "Go on Lockhart, I heard you gloat all year long about facing far worse dangers. A Basilisk should be child's play for you."

Lockhart shuddered and swallowed before Severus motioned the wizard to move.

Severus avoided stepping on the animal bones that littered the floor, while Potter inspected a massive snakeskin. The snake that shed it must be at least twenty feet along. The coward fainted, falling to the cold, hard ground at Potter's mention of how long the snake could be. Severus rolled his eyes in annoyance, and when he took his eyes off the clown, Lockhart tried to steal Snape's wand. Unfortunately for the audacious imbecile, Severus was much quicker. Snape grabbed the moron, shoving him against the cavern wall, and held his arm against Lockhart's larynx, while his wand was trained at the blond man's face.

"Severus... Severus... please be realistic the girls probably gone." Lockhart was spluttered, fighting for air.

"Keep talking, and so you'll wish you were gone too," Severus threatened, applying more pressure to Lockhart's neck.

"Severus," he whined pathetically.

"Quiet! Keep moving Gilderoy, and if you ever try to steal my wand again, I will not contain my rage."

"Severus, I'll report you to Minerva she'll sack you for this," Lockhart cried desperately.

"How can you be such a coward?" Harry roared, losing his patience with both professors, "after everything you did in your books?"

"Dear Merlin, boy do you have any comment sense. I didn't do any of those things."

"You didn't?" Severus spat sarcastically, "what a fucking shocker." The wizard tilted his head and motioned Lockhart to continue walking, "Now, move along, before I give in to my temptation to stun you and let you be Basilisk food."

Pushing Lockhart to the front of the queue, with Snape's wand poking into his back, the trio crept along the tunnel. Potter kept pace behind him while Lockhart used his hand mirror to check around the twists and turns of the shaft. Finally, they emerged from the tunnel and faced a door with two snakes intricately carved upon it, with no means to physically open the entrance.

"Potter, use Parseltongue to open this now," Severus hissed quietly, Potter nodded and approached the door and cleared his throat. He hissed at it in a low tone, sending shivers down Severus' back as his mind flashbacked to the Dark Lord. The serpent parted as the door creaked open.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to mimisvpor, Chelsea always, FlowerChild23, Iia a karas , Smootsmokey, pgoodrichboggs, Smithback, gisela19wwe, Ieonix2009, emjrabbitwolf, Glass-NotCannon, Nanyin and FrancineHibiscus for the positive feedback.

* * *

"Move," Severus motioned to Lockhart to enter through the small door; he let out a whimper of fear as he walked in. Severus quietly followed and edged inside the large chamber behind the door with Potter taking up the rear. The Chamber was dimly lit by an eerie greenish gloom and had a path of stone pillars carved with life-like serpents. Severus paid them little attention though, distancing himself from them. Lockhart was looking about every way, desperately searching for an escape.

"If you see any sign of movement you need to close your eyes, turn your back and run. Just... run, stay quiet and listen to everything I say," he whispered to Harry who was behind him. "That goes double for you, Lockhart."

He heard nothing but the sounds they made: their breathing, the rustling of their robes and the echo of their footsteps on the damp stone floor. Severus extinguished his wand-light and gestured for Potter to do the same; the dull, green light showed them enough of their surroundings, and to draw the attention of the Basilisk upon them with more light would be very unwise. Severus hoped to locate Miss Weasley and get the hell out of there before the Basilisk was alerted.

Finally, at the end of the chamber, Severus found he was facing an imposing statue of Salazar Slytherin himself. Then, by his feet, he spotted the kidnapped girl sprawled on the floor.

"Ginny!" Potter screamed in terror and attempted to run towards the girl, but Severus caught him by his arm and held on tightly.

"What did I tell you?!" he whispered furiously.

"It's Ginny; we've got to help her!"

"Be. Quiet!" Severus intoned very clearly, "and stay behind me. Be ready to run." Keeping the boy behind him, he approached the still form of the first-year, an everyday, black diary in her grip. His eyes darted around the chamber, looking for any movements from the beast.

While he saw no serpent, a boy was leaning against a pillar, looking at them imperiously. He appeared to be around sixteen, a fifth or sixth year, and it took Severus only a moment to recognize him.

Voldemort, while he was still human, or at least resembling a human.

He was also almost transparent. Not quite real, was he a ghost?

Riddle didn't say anything, just watched them. Severus tried to keep Potter behind him, but Riddle knew he was there, for he let down his arms and straightened his posture a bit.

"Tom?" the boy asked confused, "Tom Riddle?" Severus pushed him further back, behind his own back, he was left with a million questions racing through his mind. "Are you a ghost?"

"A memory," the boy corrected. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years." He pointed towards Miss Weasley, and to the small book that lay in her grip.

"Tom we have to get her out of here. There's a Basilisk, and it will be here at any moment." Potter said quietly, and the boy raised his eyebrows.

"The Basilisk won't come until its called," he said softly. "Let me tell you the real reason why Ginny's like this. She wrote in my diary for months, and I wrote back, I was sympathetic, I was kind. She simply loved me." He smiled and began speaking in a mocking tone. "No one's ever understood me like you, Tom... I wish you were here with me Tom.." Riddle laughed, and Severus stiffened and shoved Potter behind him, shielding him with his own body.

"I know who he is, but who are you two?" Riddle asked, narrowing his eyes at the Professors. Severus did not reply, keeping his wand at the ready, but Lockhart looked like his ego was hurt deeply that someone never heard of him.

"I am Gilderoy Lockhart," the buffoon said, insulted.

"Yes, yes, she went on about you. She said you were handsome but dumb." Tom turned to Severus, "and you are?"

Severus remained silent.

"No answers? It's of no matter to me; you'll all be dead soon enough."

Severus kept his face impassive and offered no answers to this memory. 'He doesn't recognize me,' he thought, 'he doesn't know I'm supposed to be his second.' Snape's brain was firing on all cylinders.

"What have you done to her?" Harry asked.

"To the girl? Why I simply listened, let her pour out her soul to me... and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted. I grew stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets, but she grew scared of the diary, and she tried to get rid of it in the girl's bathroom. With luck, the diary ended up with the one person I wanted to meet."

"Why did you want to meet me?" Harry questioned.

Riddle began pacing around, trying to get to the other side to get a clear view of Harry, but Severus kept himself between the two of them, his eyes trained on Riddle.

"Have you figured it out yet? I am Lord Voldemort, the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world," Harry angrily protested.

"Albus Dumbledore has been drawn out of Hogwarts by the mere memory of me," Riddle smiled.

"Dumbledore will never be gone," Harry glared, "Not as long as there are people who are loyal to him."

A loud cry erupted close to the ceiling, and Fawkes soared downwards settling on Severus' shoulder, dropping the bundle, which he deftly caught before it fell on the floor. It was the sorting hat.

"A bird..." Riddle breathed. "and the Sorting Hat." Riddle said, stating the obvious. "So this is what Dumbledore sends to his defenders." Riddle began to laugh mockingly. Severus had enough.

"Sectumsempra!" Snape cast at the boy, but the spell went right through him.

"Useless...," Riddle replied nonchalantly.

"Sectumsempra!" Severus tried, but the spell failed once again.

"Pointless" Riddle smiled.

"Enough," Riddle said, "Now let's test the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin against Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived." A nasty smirk spread on his face, and he walked to the statue of Slytherin, looking up to his face and let out a nasty hiss. The mouth of the figure opened to reveal a large hole and something was slithering out...

Severus immediately turned around, grabbed a tight hold of boy's arm and ran to the exit. Fawkes took flight from Severus' shoulder, but he cared only about was getting the boy out. They were so close to the exit when Severus tripped on the slippery stone floor.

Snape looked over his shoulder and realized the Basilisk wasn't following them; its body was thrashing wildly against the pillars while Fawkes attacked the Basilisk's dangerous eyes and empty eye sockets gaped in the Basilisk's head. Severus spotted Lockhart hiding behind one of the stone serpent carvings and saw a sword appear from the sorting hat.

"Run!" Severus roared at Potter and blasted the Basilisk's mouth with a Sectumsempra that severed two of its teeth and rolled swiftly to the side as the great serpent hissed in pain, spewing blood all over the floor.

He hit the Basilisk's tail and back desperately with the dark curse of his own creation, hoping to draw its attention back to himself, giving the boy enough time to escape. Instead, he cursed the gods as the reckless boy ran back towards Ginny Weasley picked up the sword on the ground, ready to face the beast himself. As the basilisk turned towards the children, Severus ran towards them as fast as he could, intending to snatch Potter away and run for the exit, but the Basilisk lunged.

Severus howled and struck the beast's underbelly with another slicing hex, snatching the sword of Gryffindor out of the boy's hand. His fingers touched the handle, and his veins were filled with rage and blind fury at the beast...

The creature lunged again, Severus clutching the boy tightly to his chest. His wand hand raised the Sword of Gryffindor, and just as the beast went to make the deadly bite, Professor Snape thrust the sword to the hilt into the roof of the beast's mouth. The poisonous fangs surrounded them like prison bars, Severus let out a hiss out pain as he felt the Basilisk sharp fang pierce his forearm. Then, blessedly, the beast toppled, twitching on the floor.

Severus let go of the boy and dropped the sword, he stared down at his arm and stared blankly as he pulled the fang out of his arm and tossed it away.

Riddle was left stunned and glared angrily, "It doesn't matter. You're too late, I will return, and there is nothing you can do about it. Its funny what damage a book can do in the hands of a silly little girl."

Harry glared angrily at Riddle as he picked up the fang of the Basilisk and jam into the diary.

"NO!" A piercing scream shredded the air of the chamber. Ink spurted out of the diary, gushing onto the floor. Riddle writhed in pain, screaming and flailing and then, suddenly, he was just gone.

Harry sighed and ran to the girl's side; Miss Weasley let out a moan from where she lay. She seemed to be struggling up, so Harry helped her to her feet, as Lockhart came out of hiding.

Ginevra Weasley was staring at the dead Basilisk, her eyes darting from Harry to the fallen creature, then to Severus and Lockhart. Tears welled in her eyes as her gaze landed on the diary.

"Harry... Professor Snape, Professor Lockhart I'm sorry, so so sorry... It was me, I-I d-didn't mean to, I s-swear I didn't mean to, but Riddle made me."

Ginevra Weasley was staring at the dead Basilisk, her eyes darting from Harry to the dead creature, then to Severus and back at Lockhart. Tears welled in her eyes as her gaze landed on the diary. Harry took the younger girl into her arms and held her as she sobbed.

"Calm down, Miss Weasley," Severus said his voice was growing weak as the poison spread through his bloodstream. "Riddle's gone, Mr. Potter destroyed the diary and Tom Riddle. Drink this," he said, pulling out a vial of calming draught from a pocket of his robes.

"W-what is it?" Ginny eyes widened, "Sir! You're bleeding!"

"It doesn't matter. Now take the Potion Miss Weasley," Severus said irritably, and Ginny knocked it back, her eyes closed.

"There, now that the hysterics have ceased, Potter, grab the sorting hat and the diary. Lockhart, help the girl and the sword. Get back to the main castle." Severus said, his voice thin and raspy as the poison spread.

"Wait what about you, sir? We can't just leave you here!" Harry stared at Snape. He would be lying to himself if he hadn't wished for the git to suffer horribly, but Snape had saved them and killed the Basilisk, and the man wanted them to leave him to die here.

"It doesn't matter... just focus on getting out of here alive." Severus started to get up, "I'll lead you as far as I can."

"The adventure ends here!" Lockhart smiled, his wand aimed at Harry, "I'll be taking credit for all of this!"

"Just shut the fuck up and let me die in peace," Severus rasped.

" I won't lose my integrity to Potter, Severus."

"I wasn't aware you had any integrity, to begin with."

Then, Lockhart made to obliviate the children, but luckily, even when dying, Severus Snape was the greater wizard by far. He quickly stunned the idiot, leaving him in a heap on the Chamber floor.

"I'm afraid Miss Weasley, you will have to take the sorting hat, while Potter takes the sword." Ginny grabbed the old hat gingerly from Harry, who hefted the sword of Gryffindor into his arms.

They arrived at the entrance to the tunnel when Severus collapsed to the ground. The young Gryffindors made to run to their hated Potions Master when Fawkes landed on the floor next to Snape, resting his beautiful head against Severus' injured arm.

Severus curled the feather on the top of its head back, "You are a reckless Gryffindor. Aren't you Fawkes?"

Thick, pearly tears fell from the phoenix's eyes onto the wound. The pain vanished, and Severus 's skin knit itself back together as if nothing had happened.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to Viveen, mimisvpor, Blue night fairy, FlowerChild23, Chelsea always Lucyole, leonix2009, Smithback, RhodaBush, plutoplex, Smootsmokey, gisela19wwe, FrancineHibiscus and lia a karas for the positive feedback.

* * *

Severus spotted the two Gryffindors wincing as they slowly crawled through the tunnels of the Chamber of Secrets.

"Do you have any pain?" he asked, "and I suggest you light up your wands. I shall need mine to levitate this idiot.

Snape debated with himself whether or not to abandon Lockhart in the Chamber. If it weren't for the witnesses, he would have. The children obeyed him for once and walked ahead, lighting the dark tunnel while following Fawkes, who was leading the pack.

"I'm a little sore ..." Ginny replied quietly, letting out a soft sob.

Potter remained silent, not bothering to answer his Professor. 'Sure he did save us,' Harry thought, 'but one good deed wouldn't make up for the two years of spitefulness and cruelty.'

Severus seethed internally at the child's reticence. Of course, what did he expect from the brat, apparently saving his life, again, wasn't enough to earn a shred of respect.

"When we return to the main school Madam Pomfrey will give you a potion for the pain Miss Weasley," he replied calmly.

Turning to Potter with a glare, "You risked your neck unnecessarily, and we were lucky to escape. Five points from Gryffindor Potter; I do not need you further complicating my duties by rushing off into danger like the reckless Gryffindor you are. Perhaps detention every Saturday next term will teach you some self-preservation. Severus barely suppressed a smirk as the boy shivered while Ginevra stayed quiet in the hopes that her Professor wouldn't snarl at her too.

The group made their way out of the Chamber and arrived at the bathroom pipes.

"Hold on tightly," Severus commanded.

The Gryffindors gripped his legs and waist tightly as Fawkes' talons grabbed hold of Severus cloak. Suddenly they were flying up the pipe, landing on the bathroom tile floor. Severus nearly fell but managed to keep his balance; Ginevra, white as a sheet and gripping his waist fiercely; and Potter fell on his hands and knees panting. The entrance to the Chamber sealed itself, and Professor Snape led the wayward group through the corridors to Headmistresses' office. Harry was dragging the sword, which was much too large for the boy, its blade scrapping roughly along the stone floors, setting Snape's teeth on edge.

"Give it here Potter," Snape snapped, swiping the sword away from Harry as he felt a headache coming on.

When they arrived at the large gargoyle statue, Severus ground out the password between his teeth, "Sugarplums," and the statue sprung open, allowing entrance. To everyone's surprise, seated at the Headmaster's desk, was Albus Dumbledore while Professor McGonagall sat across from him.

"Sir, you're back!" Harry ran over an embrace the Headmaster in a tight hug, next the lioness embraced her young clubs in a protective hold. Severus shook his head at the Gryffindors' foolish display of emotions. Fawkes took its spot back on its perch.

Severus had helped Weasley onto the sofa and mended her side, after unceremoniously dropping Lockhart to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Next, he placed the sword of Gryffindor on the mantel, and the Sorting Hat returned reverently to its place atop one of the office's many bookshelves. Finally, he threw the destroyed diary onto the Headmaster's desk. One glance into his twinkling blue eyes told Severus that Albus knew precisely what he had been holding.

The Headmaster gestured for them to sit down. "Now then," he said, "I should very much like to know what happened."

Severus told the story of their adventure in the tunnels, and the slaying of the Basilisk; however, to make sure his involvement did not get back to the Dark Lord in the event of his inevitable return, Severus lied smoothly, detailing how Harry Potter had slain the basilisk and not himself. Hearing of the boy's 'bravery,' Albus' eyes twinkled, and Minerva gasped in horror. Severus stepped on Harry's foot and shot a quick glare at him before the boy opened his mouth.

"I must thank you, Harry," Albus said, "you must have shown me real loyalty down there in the Chamber. Nothing else could have called Fawkes to you." The Headmaster stroked the phoenix's head.

"Albus, we must keep my involvement quiet. You know my position … and it was already endangered enough last year. The public story must be that Potter acted alone to save Ginevra."

"Very well then Severus, perhaps we should modify Harry and Miss Weasley's memories, so they have no recollection of your involvement."

Before Minerva or the children realized what was happening, Severus knelt next to Miss Weasley and modified her memories, carefully adjusting them to omit his involvement, and immediately followed suit with Potter, implanting a memory of Potter killing the Basilisk. They both tried to struggle and put up a fight, but he held them both down and altered their minds. These children had already proven themselves to be naïve and could not be trusted with Severus' life in their hands.

"Where am I?" Everyone's attention was drawn to the idiot who had just woke up.

"Gilderoy?" Albus smiled, "Are you alright my boy?"

Lockhart looked at them all, a strange expression on his face. "Who's Gilderoy then?" he asked.

"You are," Minerva replied.

"Oh... I am? Oh, how very splendid." He smiled and looked around the office. "Nice place. Do you live here?"

Severus suppressed the stupid grin fighting to break free on his face, "It seems like he's just as intelligent as he's always been," he said. "I see no difference."

"Severus, may I have a few words in private? "Minerva, please wait here with the children and Gilderoy, Filius is bringing the Weasleys up shortly."

Once the two men entered Albus' private sitting room, the Headmaster spoke once more, "The book was a Horcrux, then?"

"Indeed," Severus replied, "And the boy destroyed it with a Basilisk's fang. In fact, Mr. Potter managed to..."

Just then the voice of Molly Weasley broke the air; she was fussing loudly in the stairs, certainly loud enough for her voice to echo all the way to Albus' private rooms. Albus nodded and said, "We'll finish this later, Severus. For now, we must make sure the Weasleys calm down."

Nodding, Severus followed Albus to the office just as Filius guided Molly and Arthur Weasley inside. Molly and Arthur both rushed to the girl's side and clasped her in such a tight hug she struggled to breathe, Molly whimpering in fear.

"Are you okay," Arthur held his family

"She's gone through a terrible ordeal, but Harry here saved her life."

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried, clutching her daughter to her chest, while Arthur held them both.

"And Harry!" Molly Weasley sobbed gripping the boy into a tight hug.

"I think we'd all like to know the whole story," Arthur asked crossing his arms, glancing at Albus and Severus irritably, Severus knew that neither Arthur or Molly fully trusted him, but only tolerated him thanks to Dumbledore.

Potter told his story based on his altered memories. Molly's face stared back at the boy in disbelief, but once the Headmaster confirmed the tale, Molly sobbed again in horror.

"Ginny," Arthur's voice full of anger and worry, "What have I told you, do not touch magical objects when you cannot find its life source."

"She didn't mean to!" Harry added quickly, "she was being controlled by Voldemort, or a memory of him, preserved in the diary. Ginny thought it was a diary and wrote in it, and he enchanted her through it, and finally controlled her. It wasn't really her fault. She couldn't help it. Please, sir, please don't expel her," Harry pleaded the Headmaster.

"You Know Who was controlling our daughter?" Arthur stuttered, horrified.

"It would appear so. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He was one of the most brilliant students I had ever seen. He disappeared shortly after he graduated... traveled far and wide. He sank so deeply into the Dark Arts that he ceased to be Tom Riddle and became Lord Voldemort. Arthur, Molly, I think you should take Ginevra to the hospital wing. Some bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate would do wonders. Minerva, Filius, would you take Gilderoy with to the hospital wing as well."

As Molly and Arthur left with their daughter, Albus sighed. "The Mandrake Draught will be ready soon, and then we'll be able to wake the Basilisk's victims. I will send word to Azkaban to clear Hagrid's name." Harry smiled brightly at hearing that.

Just then the door opened violently, Lucius Malfoy stepped in looking absolutely livid and ranted about Dumbledore being back. By his side was a House Elf that looked completely terrified of its Master.

"So you're back?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"After Miss Weasley was taken by the Basilisk, the other eleven members of the Board of Governors contacted me and thought it was best I return."

"I trust whoever was behind it was caught?" Lucius questioned.

Dumbledore nodded.

"So who was it?" The aristocratic man questioned.

"Why, your old master, Lord Voldemort, Lucius."

Malfoy just stared at the Headmaster blankly. While not as good as Severus, Lucius could contain his thoughts and emotions. He turned on his heel and made his way to the door, but not before striking Dobby with his cane.

"Sir," Potter paused as he pointed to the book, "Can I borrow the diary for a second?"


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to Chelsea always, Lucyole, lia a karas, FlowerChild23, pgoodrichboggs, leonix2009, RhodaBush, Viveen, Smootsmokey and for the positive feedback.

* * *

With the headmaster's permission, Harry Potter grabbed the ruined diary and ran for the door. Just as soon as the boy left, he returned with Lucius Malfoy's house elf - who was skipping around with joy and smiling like a child on Christmas day – in tow.

"Harry Potter set Dobby free! Harry Potter is a great wizard," the elf squeaked in delight. The house-elf grinned toothily at him, his eyes wide with adoration for the Boy Who Lived.

"You tried to warn me, didn't you Dobby," Harry asked, "All those things you did were just to warn me and to keep me safe, I couldn't let you stay with the Malfoys after that."

"Yes Harry Potter sir," the elf admitted, trying to fit Harry's small sock to his foot. Albus and Potter smiled at the little elf, while Severus felt like he was going to be violently ill with all of the Potter worship. The brooding Potions Master simultaneously felt shocked; no spawn of James would help free a house elf. James Potter had been a pureblood wizard who viewed elves as servants and beneath him, while his son acted as if this elf was a friend.

"Thank you, Dobby, however, please never try to save my life again," Harry said, turning to the adult, "Dobby, this here is Headmaster Dumbledore, and Snape," Potter introduced them to the elf, and the creature's eyes grew wider with wonder.

"Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore corrected.

"It is a great honour, sirs," the elf gasped, fingering the hems of his pillowcase and bowed, "Dobby has heard of Professor Dumbledore, a great wizard; and Dobby knows Potions Master Snape, who is kind to Dobby when he visits Dobby's master."

"I'm sure we could talk about possible employment for you here at Hogwarts Dobby. It is dangerous for a house elf to be an outcast," Dumbledore said kindly. "I'd insist on giving you some free time, and a weekly payment," he added generously.

"Sir!" Dobby said happily, "Sir, Dobby would be honoured! Dobby will be glad to work at Hogwarts for Professor Dumbledore, sir! Professor Dumbledore is a great man, all house-elves know of Professor Dumbledore!" Severus rolled his eyes.

"That's wonderful Dobby," Harry said, smiling down at the house elf, "You'll be safe and happy here."

"We shall talk later, Dobby, if you don't mind that I will call for you when I have more time," said Albus.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore sir, thank you, Professor Dumbledore sir!" the house-elf squeaked before disapparating.

"Well done, Harry," Albus said to the child. "You've saved an unhappy creature from great misery. I think you deserve points for what was done and gained today: I would say two hundred points for Gryffindor apiece as well as a Special Award for Services to the School for slaying the Basilisk." Severus was stared appallingly at the Headmaster while Harry grinned happily.

"You're back for good, sir?" Potter asked.

"I have been reinstated," Albus replied. "It seems there was some confusion among the board of governors about what has happened here... amongst other things. Now, run along Harry;. It'll take us some time before the Petrified students can be revived, and there's plenty to do, like finding a replacement for Professor Lockhart. I think this calls for a feast for what you did." Severus groaned at the Headmaster for his praise of the boy, then again the Headmaster would use any excuse for a feast.

As Potter departed, Albus waited until he'd left and made sure he was no longer there, possibly eavesdropping. When he was convinced they were alone, he grew serious.

"Severus, would you scanned this over?" The Headmaster asked, his fingertip tapping the destroyed diary.

Severus just nodded and pulled out his wand, he pointed it over the book, and he began casting various spells to confirm what dark magic was contained within the book. It was hard to scan, whatever magic the object possessed was deeply hidden, but after numerous different spells, he found something that troubled him deeply. He had a feeling the Dark Lord would have made one; he was coward scared of death and obsessed with immortality. The two men shared a grim look, their suspicions and worst fears confirmed.

"It is a Horcrux, or it was, Potter destroyed it with a Basilisk fang."

"The fang he used to destroy the Horcrux. Did you bring it, or was it destroyed?"

"I have it, as well as two others that I severed from the beast's jaw. The bone was surprisingly vulnerable."

"Excellent," Albus said, "well done. I have great respect for you, my boy," — at this point Severus snorted cynically, he didn't give a damn whether or not Albus respected him or not. The Headmaster had never cared or noticed his talent as a student and Severus had heard all of these lies before.

Severus dark thoughts were interrupted, "Did he recognize you?" Albus asked.

"No. It seems to me the Dark Lord only had the memory of his teenage self. The rest of the knowledge he possessed came from Miss Weasley, who'd written in the book, the foolish little girl. He didn't recognize me at all. However, there's a risk that wherever he's hiding right now, he might feel what happened to his Horcrux and who killed his Basilisk."

"We have no proof of that," Albus argued as if Severus' fear was of no concern.

"No proof either way and that worries me," Severus said with a sigh, knowing full well that Dumbledore wasn't going to listen to anything he said.

Albus shooed Severus from his office, and, though he was reluctant to admit it, Severus felt quite relieved. He was utterly exhausted from the exertion and stress of the day. He stalked to his quarters, but after closing the door behind him, he didn't bother removing his clothes and just collapsed on his bed, asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow. His sleep was haunted by dreams of the chamber, visions of the Basilisk swallowing the brat whole.

The last weeks following were relatively satisfying to Severus. He didn't show any of it in the classes, of course: he still deducted points (especially from the Gryffindors); berated students (mostly Potter and Longbottom); made snide and caustic remarks (targeting Potter and Weasleys), and sneered at everyone.

Lucius Malfoy was removed from the board of governors, and Lockhart had been sent to St. Mungo's; Severus hoped that he would be allowed to teach the course for the last few weeks of the term, but the Headmaster filled in for the class instead.

Albus cancelled exams as a 'school treat,' which made the staff at least as happy as the students - nobody likes grading exams. The O.W.L.'s and the N.E.W.T.'s would be sat, but the remaining students no longer had any reason to pay attention as the weather grew warmer and summer came to Scotland.

Except for some Slytherins, the school celebrated, and hero-worshipped Potter for slaying the Basilisk and the boy showed how like his father he was, basking in fame and glory whether he deserves it or not.

Not even Hagrid protested the Basilisk's death; surprising since the half-giant was usually the first one to try and adopt and cuddle every damn monster in the world: Cerberus, dragon and giant man-eating spiders. Hagrid found them all beautiful.

On the 29th of May the Mandrakes were finally large enough to be cut: after a long day of brewing Poppy, Pomona and Severus administered the cure for the Petrified. Argus and his cat greeted each other enthusiastically, it was disturbing, seeing Filch with such a wide smile plastered on his ugly face. The others were no worse for wear when they came around, mostly stiff joints and muscles; so Severus brewed several vials of muscle relaxant and calming draught. Medical reports were performed on the victims, and all but Hermione Granger had a good bill of health; the girl was found to be very slim, essentially malnourished for her age.

Teachers noticed this problem in some of the older student, who began to feel self-conscious about their appearance as puberty struck, so they combatted weight gain and spotty faces by ceasing to eat, but signs of anorexia in a child this young was not typical.

Hermione struggled to open her eyes, and her body was still stiff after Severus poured the vial down her throat.

"Not so quickly, Miss Granger." The small girl turned to her professor and starred in confusion.

"Professor?" Hermione blinked, she looked around the room, she was confused to why she was in the hospital wing.

"Relax Miss Granger; you were petrified." The young girl's eyes widened in shock, as Professor Snape passed her a calming draught. "Relax you fine now," he said soothingly.

With the cancellation of exams, Hermione had a hard time convincing her friends to study in the library and felt lonely without the excuse to spend time in their little group.

With no need for revision, the students, especially the Weasley twins, spent their spare time wandering around playing pranks, skipping classes and driving Severus mad.

"Another eventful year is now gone, and old friends will leave us for there next great adventure," Dumbledore began his end of year speech. "Before we award the house cup and you've filled your bellies, I'd like to give a round of applause to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout, whose Mandrake Draught cured everyone who had been petrified." Applause broke out throughout the hall, even Argus, who rarely applauded, was uncharacteristically joyful. Severus strictly requested that Dumbledore not mention that he had in fact brewed the draughts, for he had no desire to play the hero.

Gryffindor, unfortunately, managed to snatch the House Cup this year by a small margin thanks to Potter, ending Severus' perfect run, and finally, the students were sent off to Hogsmeade for their train ride back to London, not to be heard of for the next two months.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes: thanks to my beta HGranger89 and to FlowerChild23, Lucyole, Whatanidea15, jadely31, Chelsea always, Smithback, leonix2009, FrancineHibiscus, lia a karas, IShouldBeWritingSomethingElse, Smootsmokey, Fast Frank, gisela19wwe and emjrabbitwolf thanks for the positive feedback.

* * *

Another long, stressful, and very eventful year at Hogwarts had finally ended, and Severus returned to his home in Cokeworth for a much-needed break.

As much as Severus enjoyed being away from the brats, the school year distracted him from his dark thoughts and self-loathing. Here, in this house that had caused him so much pain as a child, his depressive thoughts ran wild, poisoning his mind: thoughts of Lily, the faces of people he had killed, tortured by his own hand, or as a complicit follower of the Dark Lord. He could not stop thinking of the lives he had ruined and the families he had destroyed. Sometimes he wondered what happened to his victims and their loved ones. Did they suffer as he did? Did they ever forget or move on?

During the summer holidays, Severus kept himself busy with potions research. Many years ago, with Dumbledore's help, the Potions Master converted his basement into a potions lab to rival the one he had at the castle. Sometimes he would immerse himself so fully into his research that he would forget everything else, he wouldn't eat, sleep or dwell, he just brewed. Brewing potions was a balm that numbed his soul. Otherwise, he'd slip into another depressive episode and turn to alcohol or drugs. He had turned to substance abuse on and off over the last twelve years since Lily's death, and it helped for a short while, helping him forget his pain, but eventually, the bitterness, loneliness, and self-pity returned. So, he worked, at least it was productive.

One summer weekend, Lucius and Narcissa foisted Draco on him so they could have a few days alone as if the other ten months of the year weren't enough. This led to the dark haired man and his godson sitting down in a Muggle diner in the run-down town a few blocks from his home.

"Hello dears, how are we doing today?" asked the annoyingly cheery waitress. How do you respond to that thought, Severus? 'No actually, I'm having a pretty shit day, thank you very much, now please pour me a cup of coffee so at least I don't have a caffeine migraine to make my shitty day worse.'

Instead, Severus just grimaced painfully and murmured, "We are doing just fine today. Thanks," because that's how you're supposed to behave in polite company. Nobody cares how you feel, he thought, if he was honest and told her how all he could think of was throwing back a pint of something strong to numb the pain coursing through his body, she wouldn't know how to respond.

"I'll have the fish and chips, and black coffee to drink," Severus ordered, as the waitress scribbled it down, looking at Draco.

"And what would you like dear?" She smiled.

"The cheeseburger platter and chocolate milk," the boy answered in a tone he used when directing a house elf. The spoiled brat earned himself a kick to the shin, so the boy muttered "please."

"How is your summer holiday Draco." Severus inquired.

"Good, but we lost a house elf because of Saint Potter." Draco hissed, "You?"

"Fine." They continued their stifled conversation until their meals arrived.

Once they finished their meals, the pair set out into the night to walk back to Spinner's End. The small town was probably the most miserable place in Britain – a place where the sun never shines, and you'll shiver the whole night through. The chilly mist drifted over the dirty river that wound between overgrown, rubbish-strewn banks and an immense chimney, a relic from a disused mill, reared up, shadowy and ominous. The whole town had suffered the day the mill closed down from a collapse in the eighties, causing the deaths of few local residents, Tobias Snape included; after that, the town's economy collapsed along with it.

As the pair walked, there was no sound apart from the whisper of the black water rippling against rocks and the breeze of the cold wind and no sign of life apart from a scrawny fox that slunk down the bank to nose hopefully at some old fish-and-chip wrappings in the tall grass. Draco stayed close to his Godfather's side as they walked through the streets and passed some questionable characters. They could have apparated home, but Snape had decided it was time to show Draco how some people lived, hoping the boy would be more grateful for his circumstances.

They finally arrived at the Snape home, the last house on the street. The small, brick rowhouse looked much bigger on the inside than out. Once inside Severus flicked his wrist at the record player and Richard Wagner began to play. He led Draco into the sitting room, which felt like a dark, padded cell. The room held a threadbare sofa, an old armchair and a rickety table in one corner; a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. The walls were covered in bookshelves that reached the ceiling and bowed under the weight of books Severus had collected over the years, from writers such as Mark Twain, Willian Shakespeare, H.G Welles, Ernest Hemingway, and Nostradamus, along with scrolls and texts on every branch of magic imaginable. Besides the precious potions equipment housed in the basement below, Severus' entire life earnings were held in these dusty pages. It wasn't much of a life, but it was enough for Severus.

The place had an air of neglect, as though it was not usually inhabited, but it was clean. Severus headed to the back door, ignoring Draco's whining as they tended to his small potions garden. Since he lived in a muggle town, the garden was bewitched to look like normal plants to muggles and spelled to keep the critters away.

"This is servant stuff." Draco groaned as he pulled the weeds. Severus sighed remembering how Draco used to love helping him in the garden and brewing when he was younger. "I'm sure father would give you one of our house elves, you know muggles can't see them."

"Draco there is more satisfaction in doing things ourselves."

"Whatever." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You watch your cheek with me, young man. Your parents may put up with it, but I will not." Severus threatened. Luckily for Draco, the lecture was interrupted by a knock came at the door. As if his day couldn't get any worse, upon opening the door he found, much to his great displeasure, the bloody Wolf was standing on his small stoop.

"Afternoon, Severus," Lupin smiled, Severus hated their interactions, the wolf always acting like there was no bad blood between them. The dark haired man didn't bother to respond to the wolf; opting to slam the door in Lupin's face before heading down to his potions lab to grab the vial of Wolfsbane Potion. Re-opening the door, he held onto the vial until Lupin handed over the ten galleons. Severus didn't know how Lupin was able to afford his prices, and he didn't care. People like Lupin were desperate enough to come to Severus for their potions instead of getting a Ministry approved prescription. It helped them remain employable, and Severus wasn't above a little black market dealing. He was a Slytherin after all.

"Thank you, Severus," said Lupin.

Snape refused to reply to his childhood bully, once again closing the door in the wolf's face and went to return to Draco, but his fireplace burst into green flames and Severus surprisingly found the headmaster flooing into his sitting room. The old man rarely actually came into the house, opting to just floo call, send Fawkes or a patronus.

"What's happened," Severus asked, knowing it must be urgent.

"I need your help, Severus."

"DRACO!" Severus tilted his head to his garden.

"Yes?" Draco entered the living room and paused when he saw the headmaster standing next to his Godfather.

"Hello, Draco has your summer going?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Good...Headmaster …" The young wizard turned to Severus. "Did you call me?"

"Something has come up, and I must return to the castle with the Headmaster," Severus answered, "Floo home Draco."

"Alright," Draco responded, rather quickly, happy to return home. After the boy disappeared through the floo, Severus reluctantly grabbed Dumbledore's outstretched arm, and they disapparated with a crack.

Severus hated side-along Apparition: it always left him nauseous. He shook his head and took in his surroundings. They were at an old graveyard situated around large trees. The gravestones were speckled with moss, grime and dirt nearly covering the names and many were broken and crumbling; father time had not been kind to this place over the years. There was no path between the rows of stone, having been taken over by nature with tall grass, and there was no evidence that anyone had visited here in ages.

Albus cut the grass down to form a proper path and cast Lumos; Severus followed the Headmaster as he looked around and the tombstones aiming his wand at the stone to make out the names. Dumbledore led him through the cut brush for several minutes until they stopped at a grave.

"Here," Albus stood aside and turned to Severus, "Severus cast some detection spells first," he commanded, and Severus moved up to the gravestone froze on the spot as he stared at the name on the tombstone: Merope Riddle, Mother of the Dark Lord. He briefly turned and stared at the Headmaster who just nodded in affirmation. Severus cast one spell after another, detecting Dark intent, curses, protections, hidden things, monsters, creatures... finally he stopped and sighed.

"There are many enchantments on the grave," he said, "and most of them lethal. Some are meant just to repel Muggles, but the others... they'll take a while to dismantle."

Dumbledore motioned for him to continue, so the spy set about dismantling the protections.

Once Severus was finished he call the Headmaster over, who seemed incredibly uncomfortable about grave robbing to retrieve a possible Horcrux.

"Severus... would you," Severus starred blankly at the man's trepidation and aimed a blasting spell at the earth, and lifted the coffin out. If it meant destroying Tom Riddle, looting a grave was hardly the worst thing he'd ever done, Severus thought.

Magically removing the lid, both men peered inside the coffin and found Merope's body, perfectly preserved, and resting on her hand was…

"A ring," Albus said quietly and made to grab the object resting on the corpse's left hand.

"Do not!" Severus snapped, and Albus' hand stilled, his eyes jerking to Severus. "Do not touch it! It carries on a curse; surely you realized that! "

"But it's the ..." Albus tried and then sighed. "I was sorely tempted."

"The what?" Severus questioned.

Albus furrowed his brow and avoided the other man's question. Angry and annoyed by lack of response, Severus took a dagger with a Basilisk's fang for the blade from his back, peered into the grave and stabbed the ring. A loud, unholy shriek caused the ground to shake violently.

Dumbledore grabbed the cracked ring and screamed as pain gripped him. "We have to leave now!" The Headmaster ran towards Severus, and he quickly apparated them back to his house, just before the ground opened up from under their feet.

Escaping the clutches of death, the two men landed disheveled and panting in Dumbledore's family home. Having used most of his power to apparate the both of them, Albus collapsed, and Severus had to grab him to keep him from falling onto the stone floors, supporting his weight and carrying him over to a nearby chair.

Looking over Dumbledore's exhausted figure, the potions master saw that the man's left hand was held in a tight fist and charred black. "Drop the ring, Albus. Now." Severus hissed before waving his wand over the Headmaster's hand. He could see the internal war Albus was waging with himself before he finally complied and released the object, letting it fall to the floor.

Detection spells notified him that the curse in the ring was now lifted, having transferred to Albus, so he kicked it away and began to work on Albus' arm. Whatever the curse was, it was ancient and very dark, it was tough to read, and Severus tried his best to counteract it, but it was spreading quickly. There was no stopping it, so Severus focused on temporarily containing the curse in his hand to hold off the curse as long as possible.

"How is it?" Hearing Dumbledore speak in a weak tone was genuinely haunting.

"It is carrying a curse," Severus explained as he walked over to the kitchen and fetched the old man a glass of water and a pain potion. "I contained it to your hand; however, it won't last forever it was beyond my power to remove the curse."

"How long?" Albus asked nonchalantly after finishing his glass of water.

"A year?" Severus didn't really know. He was making an educated guess. The grief that he couldn't do more began to consume him while his employer was just sitting there, with the same old warm twinkle in his eye, seemingly wholly unaffected by the news of his impending death.

"Why did you touch it?" Severus questioned, "You should have realized it carried a curse."

"I was reckless and careless," Dumbledore sighed deeply, "I was tempted."

"You said that before, what was it?" Dumbledore didn't answer his question, but his face was warped in guilt. He heard the worst moments of his life, the desperate cries of his sister calling out to him.

"It doesn't matter now, Severus keep this between us," The headmaster brokered no room for argument, "It would do no good for this to get out, our enemies cannot find out before I go." Severus only nodded in agreement, still reeling from the situation. "And Severus," the old man's eyes locked onto Severus', "Don't add my fate to the weight you carry. You warned me then destroyed the ring, and yet I was still a foolish old man."

Severus stayed with Dumbledore for a few hours longer to make entirely sure that the Headmaster could be left alone. It was hard to process that Dumbledore was dying. Severus didn't see Dumbledore as the second-coming of Merlin, unlike the rest of the wizarding world, but even he would agree that Dumbledore was one of the most brilliant wizards their world had seen in a long time; and now the man was dying, and Severus was caught entirely off guard. He never thought he would see Albus Dumbledore die, for he had planned to be gone from this earth long before the old man.

* * *

Hermione Granger marked another day off her calendar, counting down the days until she returned to Hogwarts. A week ago, she received her letter with her Hogsmeade permission form, elective choices, and book list. She had immediately replied to Professor McGonagall, begging to take each elective. When her Head of House responded that the Headmaster had given his approval, the bushy-haired witch could not contain her excitement. She could barely sleep and was having dreams of Hogwarts all summer.

Thankfully, this summer had been the best in recent memory. Her father had picked her up at Kings Cross and announced she would be staying with her Aunt Rose, Uncle Phil and two-year-old cousin Hugo, at their house in Ealing, for the entire break. She usually spent weeks or sometimes months at a time with her extended family while Father went on long business trips. They were kind and loving, and she enjoyed spending time with her aunt gardening and baking.

The family was sitting down to breakfast together, and Hermione just felt the relief that she could eat her aunt's pancakes and not hear her father's cutting remarks.

"Sleep well, Hermione? Her uncle asked.

"Very well Uncle Phil," Hermione answered when the doorbell rang.

Aunt Rose left the table to answer, wondering who could be at the door at this early hour.

"Hello?" Her voice was puzzled, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I was told Miss Granger was staying here for the summer? I am a Professor with the school." Hermione turned to the door and found her Potions Master standing in his full wizard regalia, seemingly more angry and snarly than usual.

He hissed at her to quickly get dressed as he had better things to do than chaperone her all day. Hermione promptly took one last bite of her breakfast before running up the stairs. While he waited, Severus glanced around the house trying to figure out if anything was out of place and puzzle out why Miss Granger was staying with relatives and was not at home. He had first arrived at her Father's house and had been forced to resort to 'Point-Me' Spells to track the girl down.

"Hello," a tall man in his late thirties with light brown hair said as he walked over to Severus, extending his hand, "I'm Phil, Hermione's uncle, and this is my wife Rose and our son Hugo."

"Severus Snape..." He didn't really care who they were, but he was curious to get a glimpse of Miss Granger's home life.

"A Professor at Hermione's school? I'm one myself, University of London." He smiled. Severus just nodded curtly and counted down the second until Miss Granger came down the stairs, hoping to cease the uncomfortable small talk with her Muggle uncle.

When Hermione bounded down the stairs, Professor Snape led her down her aunt and uncle's street, to a small churchyard where the apparated to Diagon Alley. As they entered Diagon Alley, Hermione was almost bouncing on her toes, despite her Professor's snarl.

Severus was angry that he had drawn the short straw this year and was required to escort Miss Granger to Diagon Alley instead of Minerva, Filius or Pomona. Not only were his more dubious contacts passing him contraband items on the street, but He preferred to be feared, not seen helping little girls buy their schoolbooks and robes. Their first stop was Gringott's to exchange her muggle pounds for wizard money, after which they traversed the various shops buying parchment, quills, and, most of all, books. It was a nearly impossible task dragging the girl out of Flourish and Botts; she would have bought every damn book in the place if Severus hadn't stepped in.

During a short lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, Severus carefully watched the young girl's eating habits, having noted with Poppy how thin she was the year before when petrified. She only ate half of her sandwich and completely avoided the chips. He didn't question her choices, just observed. He had also noted when he forced entry into her Father's house that there were no pictures of her anywhere in the house, with the exception of her own bedroom, and even then it was one framed photo of her as a baby in her mother's arms, and it was turned upside down on the night side table. Severus didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he did feel the need to talk to Minerva and Poppy and contemplated tracking down her father to question the man.

After lunch, they made one last stop at the Magical Menagerie; the young witch dragged him into the small little shop by the hand.

"Good afternoon," smiled the portly little witch. Severus just nodded slightly as the girl searched through the shop as if on a mission.

He's wonderful..." Hermione gasped, and the animal rose from where it had been sitting, pushing his back against Hermione's hand. His legs were bent strangely, and his face looked grumpy and squashed.

"That one is called Crookshanks," the shopkeeper said from behind the counter, "he's been here for a long time."

"Nobody wanted him? Oh, poor Crookshanks!" Hermione cooed. "You are absolutely gorgeous!"

The thing was far from gorgeous, Severus thought. To him, the creature resembled a miniature lion that had run headlong into the brick barrier at Kings Cross.

"Would you like to come home with me?" The girl asked; the creature purred loudly rubbing itself against her leg.

The store owner smiled. "Seems Crookshanks took a great likely to you, young lady, which is rare for him. You must be a good person because Crookshanks is a half-kneazle and they're excellent judges of character. Are you sure you want him? Having a pet is a big responsible?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled, handing the storeowner her galleons, also purchasing some food, toys and a carrier basket.

As she went to pick up her new familiar and place him in his carrier, she found the half-kneazle rubbing himself along her professor's leg, covering his black trousers in long ginger fur.

"He likes you too Professor," Hermione chirped, and Severus was just a second away from using the beast as potion ingredients.

"Come Crookshanks." Hermione placed the fat fur beast in his basket, and the owner cheerfully waved goodbye, happy that Crookshanks was going to a good home.

As the unusual group passed a newsstand on the way out of the Alley, the headline of the Daily Prophet caught Severus off guard. Quickly swiping the nearest copy, Severus was frozen in shock as he read. This had to be a mistake or a cruel joke, but Severus' eyes remained fixed on the front page: "Escape from Azkaban" and staring back at him was the mad face of his greatest enemy, Sirius Black. Shocked, he lit the paper on fire in a fit of rage.

"Is everything alright Professor?" Hermione asked.

Severus was jolted back to reality, remembering he was accompanying a student. He took deep breathes trying to calm himself down. Looking down at the ash from the newspaper, then glancing back to the newsstand to confirm the headline was real, he responded curtly, "I am fine Miss Granger, let's return you to your Aunt and Uncle."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writer Notes: Thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks to Lucyole, Smithback, Chelsea always, Whatanidea15, gisela19wwe, leonix2009, FlowerChild23, FanfictionLOVER2243, Smootsmokey, lia a karas, PiffyEQ, helikesitheymikey, Ue003uliTrickster32 and FrancineHibiscus for your feedback.

* * *

It was nearly curfew when Severus, a fourth-year student, left the library for the night and made his way down to the Slytherin dormitories when he heard heavy footsteps fast approaching behind. Believing it was the Maunders trying to pull off one more prank before going to bed, Severus whipped around his wand at the ready.

His wand was trained on Black, who was alone, heavily sweating and gasping for air, "Sn...Sn...Snape."

"Go away mutt." Severus snarled, scanning around for the rest of the gang.

"It's Avery and Mulciber!" Black spat out.

"What about them? I don't have time for your nonsense." Severus turned back and began to make for the dungeons.

"NO!" Black shouted, grabbing Severus by the forearm, "they've kidnapped Lily!"

"What!? We have to find McGonagall and Dumbledore!"

"We don't have time!" Black roared, "Hurry!" Severus followed Black outside of the castle to the Whomping Willow. Black cast a spell to briefly stun the tree and Severus followed the pureblood boy through a small tunnel which led to the inside of the Shrieking Shack. Severus heard a creak upstairs immediately ran up the staircase and into the open room with his wand at the ready.

"Let her go you bast..." The words died on his lips as Severus found himself alone in a dusty room with peeling wallpaper. Suddenly, he felt someone blast him from behind, knocking him down flat on his stomach. Looking behind him, he found Sirius Black's wand trained on him as the boy smirked from the doorframe.

"Accio Snape's wand."

His wand flew out of his hand, and Black snatched it mid-air. He slammed the door shut as Severus made a break for it.

"Open the door!" Severus slammed his shoulder into the wood, trying to break it down.

"I will, on one condition. Stop hanging out with Lily."

"Open the door!" Severus roared slamming his body into the door; then he heard a growl that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Turning around, there about ten feet away was a twelve-foot tall werewolf, starring at the boy with hunger in its eyes.

* * *

The days following Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban were chaotic. Black was still at large; there had been numerous sightings, of course, by Muggles and wizards all over Britain; various homeless Muggles had been arrested, mostly thin alcoholics who bore a passing resemblance to the escaped convict.

Cornelius Fudge suffered the significant backlash for informing the Prime Minister, John Major, but the biggest outrage of all was the announcement that the ministry would be posting Dementors around Hogwarts, despite protests from parents and staff.

Severus remembered the Dementors all too well from his short stint in Azkaban because his trial kept being pushed back. Azkaban was pure hell, one day the prison would be hot as a desert and another as cold as the Arctic. The cells were cramped, dark, filthy, damp and as uncomfortable as humanly possible; the place made it seem as though all the joy and hope in the world had been suck away.

Dementors, dark creatures that were kept alive by feeding on bad memories, were too reminiscent of the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort loved to use people's worst memories to torture them into madness for the sick thrill of it. The realisation that he would have to walk past the Dementors every time he needed to leave the castle made him want to vomit. They could leave the most cheerful and happy person cold and without hope. Hagrid was just starting to return to normal after his brief stay in prison; therefore, Severus knew that Black would be deranged after twelve years of captivity. The Black family was already prone to mental illness, and Black had a manic streak as a teenager when he attempted to have the wolf kill him. Severus was still white hot with rage that the bastard had gotten away with it too. Nothing more than one detention for precious Black, while Severus himself had been threatened with expulsion. Then his nemesis went and became a Death Eater, selling out James and Lily to the Dark Lord, when he'd been attacking Severus for years, calling him a Death Eater before he'd even taken the mark. Sirius Black was nothing but a hypocrite.

Albus was looking at him with grief and pity in his eyes while Severus was rechecked his hand. Severus hated it; he hated the pity; he hated that Dumbledore knew how badly the Dementors affected him; he hated being so weak and helpless; and above all else, he hated others perceiving any weakness in him.

"The curse is trying to grow, I can still hold it back, but for how long I can't be sure. I could amputate your hand."

"No, I would very much like both of my hands." Changing subjects, Albus said, "I am sorry, Severus, but there is nothing I can do about the Dementors. I will not allow them on school grounds. I'm afraid I have some other news you will not like either."

"Out with it," Severus said bitterly.

"Severus given recent events, I do believe it would be prudent to have someone at the school who knows Black personally."

"No, no, no, no," Severus repeated getting angrier.

"Severus whatever issue you have with Remus you must resolve it and forgive him."

"NO."

They'd argued about appointing Lupin to the Defense position many times over the last few years, but it seemed he had finally lost the argument to the dying man. The Wolfsbane potion, brewed by Severus of course, would keep the wolf's transformations safe, and he would lock himself into the Shrieking Shack for extra security precautions.

To Severus, the werewolf still made his skin crawl, especially when the full moon approached. The Headmaster and the Order seemed to tolerate his affliction, but they'd never been face to face with the beast, trapped inside on room staring at its crazy eyes and jaws dripping drool. The rest of the Marauders had found the prank just bloody hilarious, and Albus wanted to bring that to a school filled with defenseless children, most of whom knew nothing about werewolves.

"The wolf and Black are thick as thieves," Severus warned, "I bet you ten galleons he'll assist Black."

"Severus this is no longer up for debate. " Dumbledore told sternly,

"Tell me that when that beast tears your little golden boy's throat out." Severus groaned. Everything was going to hell; first Dumbledore being cursed, then Black escaping, and now he was going to trapped in the school all year with Dementors outside the castle and a werewolf inside the castle.

Severus also decided to inform the Headmaster of outing with Miss Granger and his suspicions of her father's neglect. He also included suspicions that Potter was being neglected by the Dursleys, but it was fruitless. Whenever anyone, even Minerva, brought it to his attention he would also say Potter was the safest in Surrey with Lily's sister.

* * *

Severus waited at platform 9 ¾ quarters, along with members of staff and few witches and wizards who were secretly appointed by the Ministry, to patrol the platform and assist parents and students. The Dementors were scheduled to check the train at various intervals throughout the trip, in case Black secretly boarded. Severus thought this was over cautious and potentially harmful to the children. Even Sirius Black wasn't crazy enough to board the Hogwarts Express. He was also angry that Lupin had been asked to ride the train to Hogsmeade. It was a full moon that night, and if Sirius Black were foolish enough to board the train, it would be because he would be assisted by his oldest friend.

"Good to see you again, Professor," Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror-in-training and a former student said, hugging her Former Head of House, Pomona Sprout, before greeting Professors Flitwick and McGonagall.

"Good to see you, Professor," the tall, dark auror, Kingsley Shackelbolt, shook Flitwick's hand. The Charms Professor smiled at his former Raven who was quickly making his way through the ranks of the aurory.

"Tonks!"

"Is that you?" The Weasley twins ran over hugging Tonks.

"Are you teaching this year?" Fred asked.

"Please tell, its potions?" George smiled.

"Yes, please tells us," Fred asked.

Severus cleared his throat, and the twins stared wide-eyed, "Sorry to disappoint you, gentlemen," he smirked, and the twins quickly left to get up the train.

"Professors, do you need help?" Percy Weasley walked over looking more smug and self-centered than usual, showing off his polished Head Boy badge.

"That won't be needed Mr Weasley, best join the Prefects on the train," Filius said. The boy looked offended and walked away huffing and muttering under his breath to board the train.

"First years!" Minerva called out, "First years! Over here!"

A group of first-year students walked over to Minerva; some stared terrified at Alastor and Severus who both glared down at the children.

Minerva split the children grouping them with Severus, Pomona, Filius, Charity, Alastor, Kingsley and Tonks, the students paired with Alastor and Severus looked utterly terrified.

"Silence..." Severus snarled as he led the group of first years to an empty compartment. It felt strange to be back on the train; he hasn't been on the Hogwarts Express since he had graduated fifteen years ago. He sat down in his own seat, closing his eyes and trying to get some rest; it was a nearly impossible task as the students were loud and insufferable. He didn't know for how long he slept, but he was suddenly jolted awake when the train shook violently. Luggage was thrown off the racks, and the light went out as the small children whimpered around him.

"Quiet, or you spend your first day in detention," Severus ordered as the door slide open, and a Dementor hovered in the doorframe, towering over them threateningly. The air seemed to grow ice, and all joy seeped from the world, one of the students whimpered and fainted. The Dementors glanced around the compartment and set its sights on Severus, probably sensing his Dark Mark; it moved into the compartment, getting a little too close for Severus' liking, so he cast his Patronus to repel the Dementor. It wasn't corporeal, he didn't want anyone to see his doe, but it was strong enough to resist one creature.

The Dementors immediately retreated. Once it left, Severus attend to the fainted child, checking to see if she was okay. He had a reputation for being an arse to the students, but he wouldn't just leave an unconscious child on the floor, he did have a duty of care that he took seriously. He helped her up the seat and gave her calming draught and a large piece of chocolate.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," The child was still a little shaking. The train began to move again, continuing the trip to Hogsmeade. Once the train arrived, Filius and Minerva helped Hagrid with escorting the first years to the Black Lake, the students and even Hagrid trembled as the Dementors hovered in the distance like a crude decoration in the night sky.

* * *

Lupin felt light-hearted seeing so many familiar faces. Most of the staff had taught him when he'd been to school and Sybill, Sinistra, Pomona, Minerva, Filius welcomed their former student with open arms. As for Severus... Well? He didn't like anyone, but especially a Marauder.

Looking at the Gryffindor table, Lupin felt a wave of nostalgia remembering his school days. James, flirting with Lily only to get shot down; Sirius snorting Pumpkin juice out of his nose from a joke Peter told. He smiled at Harry; the boy was the spitting image of his father.

Severus, as usual, paid no mind to the sorting ceremony; instead, his time was spent glaring at Lupin. Losing the job, he coveted to the wolf just added insult to injury, but at least Lupin was more qualified than Quirrell or Lockhart or anyone of the professors from the past ten years. The students would finally learn something this year.

Hagrid, now teaching Care of Magical Creatures, beaming with pride from his position at the Head Table. The announcement had led to cheers from Hermione and her friends until the soft-hearted half-giant pulled out his napkin to cover his tears. Even Minerva was trying to cover up her proud smile under a stern exterior.

After the feast, as the students drifted off to bed, the staff made their way to the staffroom for their first meeting of the year. Lupin quickly summarized his witnessed encounter between the Dementors and certain students. It seemed that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter had suffered particularly bad reactions to them. The staff gasped in shock when Lupin further relayed that Harry claimed to have heard a woman screaming in terror.

"Neville fainted as well," Pomona added, Severus wasn't the least been surprised with that piece of information.

"I'm afraid that there nothing I can do," The Headmaster said.

"Yes Headmaster, because it's not like we have trained people on staff who could handle dark creatures or dark wizards; and why Dementors instead the fucking aurory?" Severus spat bitterly.

After Severus' outburst, Professor McGonagall left briefly to bring Miss Granger into the room.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled and offer her a piece of chocolate, to which she took and sat down.

"Miss Granger." Minerva her voice was filled with pride, "had signed up for all electives." The entire teaching staff, except for Severus, smiled indulgently at the girl.

Granger lowered her head in embarrassment, "Now, normally, this is impossible, due to scheduling conflicts," Minerva's hands gripped her cub's shoulders beaming with pride for have such a gifted, smart witch in her house, "however, Miss Granger has proven to be a very responsible and mature witch with great potential." Hermione grew more embarrassed by Minerva's praise as her Head of House pulled out a small gold object from her pocket.

It was a time turner. If looks could kill, Minerva and Albus would be dead from Severus' glare. Miss Granger may be more responsible than most seventh years, but she was still a child, an underage witch, and trusting her with such a powerful object was foolhardy. If she had been a Slytherin, Severus would have forced her to drop Divination and Muggle Studies without a second thought of indulging this absurdity.

"Miss Granger, we are trusting you with great responsibility, but there are rules related to the Time-Turner, and if any of the teaching staff find you break any of these rules or misusing the object, we will take it away, and you will be suspended," Minerva said sternly.

"I understand ma'am."

"Rule one: No one can know that you have a Time Turner, not even your best friends.

Rule two: This can only be used for class.

Rule three: Remember that no one can see you and the past you at the same time.

Rule four: You cannot go back more than one hour at a time.

Do not disappoint us."

"I won't Professor McGonagall; I swear," Hermione stared in the Professor's eyes as the gold chain was placed around her neck.

After the meeting, Severus confronted Lupin, "listen here," he hissed, "if you ever forgot to take your potion and put a student's life in danger again, I will leak your condition to the press and make sure you never work again." Remus had always refused to believe that Sirius had intended for Severus to die, but the man's threat indicated that seventeen years later, Severus Snape still disagreed with that assessment.

* * *

Hermione sat between Dean and Harry at the breakfast table. Generally, the students sat with their own houses during meals, but Luna had taken it upon herself to sit with her Gryffindor friends, sitting with Ginny and Neville. The former looked exhausted having been plagued with nightmares of Tom Riddle.

"Good morning everyone," Luna smiled dreamily.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," Hermione said happily, as she buttered a piece of toast and poured herself a glass of milk.

"Of course you'll be happy about that," Seamus teased.

"Hermione, they've messed up your timetable," Dean said, looking over her shoulder. "Look — you have classes during weekends. And late in the evenings too! You have both Arithmancy and Muggle Studies on a Sunday. There aren't any classes on weekends!"

"I've fixed it with Professor McGonagall," Hermione said calmly, quickly coming up with a lie. "They couldn't fit them into my timetable, so the professors agreed to give me private lessons."

"Why are you taking Muggle Studies?" Neville asked. "Weren't you raised Muggle?"

"Sure, but I think will give a unique perspective on how Wizards view Muggles," Hermione explained.

"Of course they're willing to give you private lessons..." Ron muttered bitterly overhearing their conversation while sitting with his brothers.

"I'm sure they could fit you right in if you wish to take more electives, Ronald," Hermione deadpanned, causing Seamus to chortle and spray his pumpkin juice on the table.

"That's gross," Ginny said disgusted.

Ron's face flushed and stabbed his sausages violently while muttering under his breath. He turned to his brothers for support, but they didn't offer any.

Once breakfast was over, Hermione and Parvati walked to Muggle Studies. The class was filled with muggle artefacts in glass cases or hung on the wall. There were pictures of famous muggles and events, like Queen Elizabeth II and the current British Prime Minister John Major. There were also pictures of Sir Winston Churchill, The Beatles and the first Moon Landing.

"Good morning class, welcome to Muggles Studies, I am Professor Burbage." Professor Charity Burbage was a small woman with blond hair. Unlike other Professors, Charity wore muggle clothes instead of robes. She had taken the job four years ago when Professor Quirrell took his sabbatical.

"Now, I'm sure you all think Muggles studies will be easy," she said while handing out textbooks, "but it won't be. Muggle Studies is critical, especially if you want to work in the Ministry. The most important classroom Rule is that there will be no wands or magic in this class."

"No wands?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, what better way to learn about muggles then to live like Muggles," Charity smiled, "I believe that muggles aren't that different from us. We are all human, and we all have individual gifts that define us. Now, everyone, I want you to think of something that you excel at."

After their lesson on daily tasks Muggles performed without magic, the bell rang, and the class was dismissed.

"Parvati, I need to ask Professor Burbage something. I'll meet you at Care of Magic Creatures," Hermione said, averting her gaze. She hated lying to her friends.

"Okay, but don't be late. Hagr... Professor Hagrid is probably scared to death."

Hermione made her way up to North Tower, hiding in a broom closet. As her friends passed by, she could hear them through the door.

"What Rubbish!" She heard a different version of herself.

"Come on let's see Hagrid, it's his first day, and he's probably terrified," Harry said.

Hermione took the time turner out of her blouse and turned it once. Stepping out, she met up with her friends on the staircase and entered the Divination classroom.

* * *

Severus had his fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor class. He was in the middle of explaining the importance of O.W.L's, hoping the Weasley twins would be unsuccessful in obtaining the requisite O grade so he could finally be done with them. While gifted potioneers, the boys could not focus long enough in class to provide anything of quality.

"Focus Weasleys!" Severus snarled.

Further reprimands were cut off when the Bloody Baron came in through the walls frightening the class.

"What is it, Baron?!" Severus asked, furious that his class had been interrupted.

"Mr Malfoy is in the hospital wing," the Baron said in his dull voice.

Severus rose from his chair and order his students to finish their potion bases, keeping his concern for Draco. "Baron stay here and make sure they finish." He smirked seeing them shiver.

His mind was racing, as he strode to the hospital wing, thinking up worst case scenarios. Did Draco shoot his mouth off? Did Potter hex him? Were Lupin and Black somehow involved? As Severus arrived, he saw the Headmaster and Minerva outside talking to Hagrid.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Headmaster," Hagrid said glumly, looking down.

"Hagrid from what you said it was an accident," Minerva said trying to get Hagrid to relax.

"What happened?" Severus walked over, causing Hagrid to flinch.

"Professor Snape, it was an accident. Malfoy didn't listen to what I said and..."

"How is he? What is his condition?" Severus snarled.

Minerva snorted, "The boy fine, he made it sound much worse than it actually is. Poppy cured him in an instant."

"Typical, he always was a spoiled ponce," Severus huffed, "but you did not hear that from me."

"I guess you'll be looking for another Professor?" Hagrid asked sadly, feeling like he let Dumbledore down.

"Accidents happened Hagrid, and Mr Malfoy is quite alright according to Poppy," Dumbledore said, "but I would like you to focus on classroom safety for both students and your creatures."

Severus walked into the hospital, allowing the doors to bang into the walls, announcing his entrance. His godson was crying like a baby, his two brainless gorillas, Crabbe and Goyle, as well as Parkinson were there. Miss Parkinson was bawling as if the boy were on his deathbed.

"Writing your last will and testament Draco?" Severus drawled.

"Godf...Professor. The vicious beast of that oaf nearly killed me." Draco snarled.

"My poor Drakey," Parkinson crooned, and Severus had to bite back his disgust.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" Draco roared seeing Hagrid in the doorway. Severus could hear Hagrid whimper, trying to explain the situation through the door while he sobbed. Draco seemed to take delight at Hagrid's pain and Severus, with a heavy heart, felt he might have lost his Godson.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Writer Notes: Thanks to my beta HGranger89. Thanks to Lucyole, Polarwriter95, FlowerChild23, Chelsea always, helikesitheymikey, mimisvpor, gisela19wwe, leonix2009, Smithback, FrancineHibiscus, Smootsmokey and lia a karas for your reviews.

* * *

Remus watched and smiled as his third-year class faced their boggart. Neville had already dressed the Boggart-Severus in his grandmother's clothes. Seamus' boggart turned into a mummy, and it tripped over it bandages; Parvati's was the dark which turned into a smiling sun; Pansy was a rat then a cat began catching it; Lavender turned a rattlesnake into a jack in the box; and Dean a turned werewolf into a small puppy and licked his face. Ron Weasley's intervention turned it into a giant spider that lost his legs, and the boggart rolled like a ball, passing the squealing Lavender Brown and ending up at Hermione' feet.

The boggart changed with a loud 'Crack!' and became Severus Snape again - angry, forbidding, and seething with contempt. Black eyes stared at Hermione, and the boggart hissed, "You've failed, you silly little girl. You've failed everything. You've failed your exams! You're expelled!"

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears, and cast riddikulus, Severus Snape's face turn into praise and smiled. "Miss. Granger, you're Head Girl and received Outstandings in all your N.E.W.T's." Hermione smiled with pride.

With a crack the boggart turned into Buckbeak it howled and snapped at Malfoy, the young boy's face grew pale, and he shook with fear. Draco was unable to finish and stepped away, causing a few students to laugh at him.

"Shut up!" Draco yelled, hitting Gregory Goyle.

Suddenly the boggart turned into a Dementor, and Harry froze, his eyes wide and shocked. He was trembling as the boggart advanced on him. Harry tried to perform the spell but was unable to, and Remus had enough: he jumped in front of him, and the boggart became a full moon until with a loud 'Crack!', Remus changed into a balloon flying around the room as the air was let out.

"I failed..." Harry said sadly, and Hermione patted his back comfortingly.

"It isn't unusual to fail to face a boggart, Harry," Remus said soothingly. "You are facing your worst fear, after all, and you have tremendous pressure on you. Your worst fear seems to be fear. I think that is extremely brave, and a difficult fear to conquer." He remarked with a kind smile.

Harry nodded, looking slightly dejected. Hermione, though, was looking more and angrier all the time.

"Is there a problem, Hermione?" Remus inquired.

"Sir, I think it was very rude to make Neville embarrass Professor Snape like that," the girl remarked.

Remus was reminded of Lily Evans during her earliest years when she's sometimes defended Severus against them before she'd had enough of him.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, Miss Granger, humour is just the way that boggarts are defeated, that's all. It was a simple lesson for one class, that's all. No harm was done," Remus said gently.

As the days went by, Hermione's assessment turned out right: the word of the Snape-boggart had travelled through the entire school in less than a day, and almost every student talked about it non-stop. When Hermione was around, very few dared to, everyone had heard her yell at Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, chastising them, and in the courtyard, she slapped Ron Weasley hard enough to make him fall on his backside.

Remus saw Severus steam in rage when he heard the students laugh and giggle, and once witnessed Severus' reaction to a gaggle of fourth-years laughing at the descriptions of Snape in a vulture hat. He was so upset that any poor student he heard mocking him landed detention with Filch. Snape faced the staff room filled with badly suppressed smirks and grins. Hooch and Sprout had ribbed him, and Argus fucking Filch had giggled inanely, while Minerva, Filius, and Albus lectured him about his 'obvious poor treatment' of Neville Longbottom. There had been many lewd and insulting drawings confiscated in every class.

* * *

Severus collapsed on his bed, exhausted beyond measure. He'd been prowling in the corridors again, using the excuse of catching errant students out during curfew, but it wasn't his shift, and he'd been out hoping he'd catch Sirius Black, that black-hearted bastard. Also, if he was honest with himself, he was lonely and too restless just to sit and read.

* * *

"Severus?" Minerva raised her eye questioningly, "Are you quite alright?

His only response was a grunt of assent as he moved he quietly commanded his rook along the chess board. She was growing concerned. The competitive man was practically listless; he wasn't even trying, and she had easily beaten him twice.

* * *

Severus had spiralled into a dangerous cycle of self-loathing once again. The fucking incident in the boggart just highlighted what everyone honestly thought of him. He threw himself into his work, correcting essays with a particular vehemence that left no student unscathed, their parchment drowning in a sea of red ink. When the essays were done, he assigned more or stayed up until the wee hours of the night brewing potions, anything to distance himself from the thoughts constantly niggling in the back of his brain.

He was usually guilted over Lily's death that haunted him; sometimes it was guilt over the people he'd been forced to torture or kill in the name of the Dark Lord because he couldn't risk his cover as a spy. He could still hear their depress cries for help and the haunting screams of pain. He could see their eyes every time he closed his, and on those nights he patrolled the corridors, his long legs trying to carry him faster than his mind did, just trying to outrun everything.

With Dumbledore's death growing closer and closer every day, panic was beginning to set in. The Dark Lord would attempt another return and it was most likely the Wizarding World would once again be catapulted into war, but this time the sheep would be without their shepherd. To make his nerves even worse, the old man had been away from Hogwarts nearly every night, searching for more potential Horcruxes.

* * *

The weeks wore on, and Hermione's studies progressed at the usual, breakneck speed. All of her teachers except for Snape and Trelawney were impressed. She usually respected her Professors, even unqualified ones like Quirrell and Lockhart, but Divination was merely a waste of time in Hermione's opinion; it wasn't logical, it mostly seemed to be make-believe. Care of Magical Creatures became incredibly dull and dry; they were learning about flobberworms ever since Buckbeak had attacked Draco. While she hated the class, Hermione always smiled and looked interested during lessons to support Hagrid.

She would sometimes stay after class to play chess, or have conversation with Professors Flitwick, Lupin or McGonagall. A couple of times she had tried to have a friendly chat with Professor Snape, but he just snarled and told her to leave as politely as someone like Snape could. She managed to beat McGonagall and Lupin at least a few times, but she couldn't beat Flitwick yet.

Her classes with Professor Burbage were more like conversations than lessons. Professor Burbage made tea and offered cakes, and she seemed to learn quite a lot from Hermione, who'd grown up in a Muggle home and had only left it a short while ago. Professor Burbage seemed to appreciate her knowledge as well, and they discussed the differences between Muggle and Wizarding cultures in the UK.

Hermione's immense workload finally seemed to be catching up to her. Every night, without fail, the bushy-haired witch was to be seen in the corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted. One night when Percy Weasley disrupted her, she snapped so hard he nearly fainted; only Crookshanks was allowed nearby while studied.

Hermione was exhausted, but she thought she was coping well; her grades were excellent, except for Divination, for which she stopped caring. She and Dean, who was second in their year, tutored Ron and Seamus in Potions while Luna helped Ginny in herbology. The blonde Ravenclaw was very sharp and intelligent behind her dream-like exterior. Unfortunately, no amount of academic tutoring helped Neville in potions, and his fear of Snape only grew; Snape was relentless in his bullying of Neville after the boggart fiasco.

"Honestly, Neville! Professor Snape is not that bad!" Hermione sighed for what was quite possibly the hundredth time. "He's not evil, and he's not going to bite your head off or throw you in a cauldron," she spoke quietly in the library, wanting to avoid irritating the irascible Madam Pince, who'd already shushed them once. Their group had grown even larger than last year as the Patil's twins, Cho Chang and Cormac McLaggen joined. Cho was nice and was Seeker of Ravenclaw, as for McLaggen, Hermione didn't like him very much; he would stare at Hermione making her uncomfortable instead of studying.

"Seems like he wants to, though," Neville mumbled.

"You can't convince him," Harry said. "He won't believe you, and neither do I."

"Harry's right, he's mean to everyone except the Slytherins. I heard he made a seventh year Hufflepuff cry." Parvati said.

"Git," Ron said, only to receive a jab in his side. "Oww! What you do that for?"

"Ron, you should know better than to insult Professor Snape like that. You know Hermione has a crush on him." Luna smiled.

"EWW!" a chorus of schoolchildren cried. The Patil twins along with Cho looked like they'd eaten a bogey favour jellybean.

"What? Snape?" Ron and McLaggen cried while Seamus made gagging noises making Dean snigger.

Hermione blushed furiously and glared at Luna. "I do not!" she claimed, though her furious blush proved her a liar.

"She does. She sent him a Valentine last year, too," Luna said dreamily.

Hermione groaned and hid her face in her arms. "Shut up Luna," she moaned.

"But it's Snape! He's an ugly, greasy git!" Ron whined loudly. Padma nodding in agreement as Hermione lifted her head with a violent jerk that made Ron flinch.

"Stop calling him that!" Hermione hissed furiously. "And be quiet!"

"I've got to warn you about Snape," said Ron worriedly, "My dad said that Professor Snape was a loyal servant of You-Know-Who."

"I knew he was evil," Harry whispered.

"You're lying!" Hermione shouted, running from the library, tears in her eyes.

The third years were gathering outside of the clock tower handing their permission slips over to Filch as Professor McGonagall laid down the ground rules to for their first Hogsmeade trip. Harry desperately pleaded with his Head of House to sign his form, but she refused to do so. As the small group of third-year Gryffindors made their way to the Hogwarts gates, Neville and Lavender began to shiver as they caught a glimpse of two Dementors in the distance.

Hogsmeade was a picturesque little village of stone cottages and shops with thatched roofs. Posters of Sirius Black were posted in many windows and boards, reminding students of the powerful wizard on the run, posing a threat to them. The children walked past the train station on their way to High Street, home of speciality shops and pubs such as Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes. Some diverged from the path, wanting to observe the infamous Shrieking Shack, the most haunted building in Great Britain.

Hermione made her first stop in Honeydukes. She felt terrible that Harry wasn't allowed in the village, so she thought some sweets might help make him feel better. She also grabbed some goodies for her cousin Hugo, his birthday was coming up, and she could send them home via owl post. After buying more food and toys for Crookshank at Magical Menagerie, Hermione ducked into a small bookshop, Tomes and Scrolls, for something interesting to read when she ran into Seamus.

"Hello, Seamus, enjoying the trip?"

"Uh... yeah … hey Hermione," Seamus jumped a little having been caught off guard by Hermione.

"What're you doing?"

"Just looking for something for Dea… just looking around." Seamus was red and trying to avoid eye contact with Hermione, the witch just shrugged her shoulders and went to browse the shop. She found many interesting books on mythical beasts, self-defence, and a book about great house elves and goblin in history.

Severus detested Halloween, but at least this year he had a Wolfsbane Potion to brew, which distracted him from his depression. The work was challenging and tiring but had become a soothing routine for a skilled Potions Master like himself. During meals, he still glared at Lupin with complete disdain. Whenever the wolf tried to engage in conversation he just snarled; he didn't have the energy or inclination to make 'small-talk' with his childhood nemesis. Lupin may want to be 'friendly', or 'professional colleagues', but Severus would never trust the beast who had nearly killed him.

Just before the Halloween feast, Severus delivered the smoking goblet of Wolfsbane to Lupin's office.

"Evening, Severus," the werewolf smiled, trying to engage Severus in conversation and offering him a cup of tea, but Severus just snarled and shoved the goblet towards the man.

"I'm not leaving until I watch you drink every drop Lupin, then I will promptly leave. I have no desire to drink tea with you," he spat.

"Severus is that necessary?"

"While I may strike fear into my students," Severus hissed, the boggart-Snape never far from his thoughts, "I do have a duty of care to the children in this castle, and I know first hand just what a dangerous beast you are. Now, drink your potion, and I will take my leave of you."

As the feast finished, Severus remained seated while the students rushed out into the Entrance Hall, dispersing to their dormitories. Once the doorway had cleared, he rose to his feet to make his way to the dungeons when Colin Creevey rushed in, running to the Head Table, speaking fast and gesturing wildly, his face frantic. Albus, who'd leaned forward to talk with the boy, straightened his posture and rushed off quickly after him.

"Severus, Remus, come along," Minerva commanded, and the two men rushed after her, Head Boy Percy Weasley trotting along uninvited.

The seventh-floor hallway was packed with noisy Gryffindors all unable to get inside their common room.

"Move for the Headmaster," Percy said sternly with a high voice at the students, making his way through the corridor. "I'm Head boy! Move it; I'm head boy. Come on, move."

"Everyone move against the wall. Now," Severus snarled with a harsh whisper shoving through the crowd, as the students immediately flattened themselves against the wall to make way for their Potions Master.

At the front of the crowd were Potter and his friends, of course, staring open-mouthed at the Fat Lady's portrait, which had been slashed viciously. Albus gave brisk commands to the surrounding portraits to search for the Fat Lady when the adults noticed Peeves hovering above them giggling at a painting of a hippopotamus in the desert, the Fat Lady hiding behind it.

"Peeves? Who did this?" commanded the Headmaster.

Peeves, who didn't dare ignore the Headmaster and tempt is wrath replied, "She did say, said his eyes were like a devil, and he had a violent temper. The one everyone's talking about Sirius Black."

Peeves smiled seeing the students jump. Severus saw Hermione Granger jump a bit, and he instinctively pulled the girl closer to his body, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him and seemed to relax, her eyes filled with gratitude at the comfort. Severus didn't notice the look in her eyes as he was struggling filled with hatred and fury towards the traitor Black; he glared daggers at the wolf, there was no way Black had breached the castle alone.

"All students return to the Great Hall immediately. The castle is on lockdown," Dumbledore announced calmly and clearly. "The staff will search the castle and the grounds."

Hermione looked up at Professor Snape, and he patted her shoulder awkwardly and nodded to her, before pushing her forward slightly to join her waiting friends. Longbottom, Potter and the Weasley children waited for her while Percy Weasley was bursting with pride as Dumbledore had a few quick and quiet words with him.

"I want the Heads of Houses to escort their students to the Great Hall immediately. The rest of you wait here until I return. Minerva, come with me, please," Albus instructed, following the excited and nervous Gryffindors to the Great Hall. Severus noticed a sobbing first-year, displaying the great Gryffindor bravery quite well, it didn't help that McLaggen was trying to scare the child.

"Black is going to get you. Black is going to get you." McLaggen sang mockingly.

"Some would say detention with me is more dangerous that Sirus Black, Mr. McLaggen," Severus whispered, looming over McLaggen, making him yelp in fear.

In the Slytherin common room Severus gave swift commands for his Slytherins to get to the Great Hall and after seeing them enter, guided by the Slytherin Prefects, joined the rest of the staff in the Great Hall.

With the children settled in sleeping bags, Albus began coordinating the search: Severus was sent to the third floor alone; Lupin joined Filch in the dungeons, the man knew every hiding place in the dungeon, even many that Severus himself was unaware. Minerva searched the North Tower, Pomona took the grounds with Hagrid; Filius searched the West Wing and Ravenclaw Tower, Aurora focused on the Astronomy Tower; while Charity, Septima and Bathsheba took main floors, patrolling outside the Entrance Hall and Hospital Wing. Albus himself searched Gryffindor Tower and the surrounding corridors. The ghosts and portraits were also warned to sound the alarm if they saw anything suspicious.

Finding nothing on the third floor Severus went down to the kitchen to speak with the elves.

"Master Snape." Dobby smiled with a little bow as he approached the professor; he was still wearing the sock Harry gave him.

"I'm not your master, Dobby."

"Professor Snape how can Dobby help you." Dobby smiled the little elf was always keen on helping someone.

"Have you seen anything strange today? Any intruders in the castle?"

The house elf stopped and thought about the odd request, "Well Sir, Dobby takes a count before and at the end of the day for food, but some days its off. Dobby believes it be naughty students sneaking food."

"It is possible Dobby, however, if you or any of the other elves see a man wandering the castle which is not on staff, alert me, Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster immediately," Severus said, "Sirius Black was spotted in the castle tonight." Dobby winced in fear, and few House elves dropped what they were doing.

"Black?" Dobby shock terrified. "Is Harry Potter safe?"

"He is safe for now," Severus replied and Elf breath a side of relief.

The search took hours. Severus finished around five in the morning, weary and troubled. Albus stood inside the Great Hall, where the students were slumbering in their sleeping bags on the floor.

"Headmaster?" he addressed the older wizard. "The whole of the third floor has been searched, as well as the kitchens. He's not there, and Argus reports that he and Lupin have searched the dungeons and found no trace either."

"What about the Astronomy Tower? North Tower? The Owlery?" Albus asked.

"All searched..." Severus replied, shaking his head, "The elves report food being stolen it could be Black or a student."

"Very well, Severus," Albus said, resigned. "I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" Severus asked, annoyed that Weasley was standing right near them, the boy didn't know how to read a room.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before the start of term?"

"I do, Severus," Albus said.

"It seems almost impossible that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns about your appointment."

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," Albus said sternly, getting tired of Severus' theories about Lupin; honestly he was childish for holding a grudge.

"What about Potter, should he be warned?" Severus' tone was stern; Dumbledore sighed before he refused, wanting Harry to still hold on to his childhood a little, the Headmaster departed with a quick nod, and Severus stood still for a while, trying to control his anger at the Headmaster's seemingly foolish decisions.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writer Notes: Thanks to my beta HGranger89. Thanks to KoetjeDobby, RubyDragonJewel, noellesullivan, Chelsea always, leonix2009, Smithback, FlowerChild23, S, gisela19wwe, lia a karas, Lucyole, mimisvpor, Smootsmokey, HildeVonKrone, Guest, FrancineHibiscus and Ue003auliTrickster32 for your reviews.

* * *

By November, the gossip about Sirius Black began to die down. The first few days had been hectic, with rumours flying around the castle. Despite the chaos, Severus was glad they 'd stopped talking about the boggart. Even most of the Slytherins were concerned; they knew how insane Azkaban could drive any convict, and Sirius Black had been in there for over a decade. Snape was keeping an even closer eye on Lupin; he knew the wolf was helping the psychopath. He just needed proof.

The portrait of the Fat Lady was taken to be repaired, and the deranged knight Sir Cadogan had taken over, torturing the Gryffindors by changing passwords nearly four times a day, and challenging those who tried to enter the Tower to a duel.

The staff were keeping Potter guarded at all times; he could not even walk in the corridor without a professor flanking him. Snape offered to chaperone the boy more than anyone because it angered Potter so much.

Severus relished in substituting for the wolf that month. Most of the students entered the DADA classroom and froze on the spot when they saw him standing behind the podium. For some reason, they all adored the werewolf. 'Of course, they do,' thought Severus, 'everyone loves that mangy beast.'

Meanwhile, he continued to inspire fear and hatred in all of the students, except his charges. Longbottom nearly fainted at the sight of him in the Defense classroom, but he managed to scramble to his seat under the Potion Master's heated glare. First-year girls squeaked in fright and sat quietly, and most of the rest looked as if they might wet themselves. Granger and Draco were the sole exceptions. Miss Granger beamed at the sight of him, despite his sneers and glares, and took up a seat in the front row. Draco was thrilled because he expected his godfather to give him special treatment once more, which Severus denied.

Harry Potter rushed into the classroom a whole ten minutes late, and Severus docked him five points. The boy just glared at Snape, ready to start a fight, as he ambled to his desk, causing him to lose more points.

Wanting to pay Lupin back for the boggart, Severus directed the third-year class to page three hundred and ninety-four: Were-Dier. Hermione tried to open her mouth to protest, but a furious glare from him shut her mouth after the first two syllables, and she opened her book with a sad expression in her eyes.

"He's a right git you know..." Ron snarked to Hermione.

"I want a two-page essay on the differences between a Were-Dier and Animagus by Monday morning."

"Sir, there's Quidditch tomorrow," Harry argued.

"Your point?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow, Harry just glared. "If the curriculum is too much for you to handle Mr. Potter, maybe you should quit Quidditch to focus on your studies. This is an educational institution after all."

Severus' classroom stunt did not go unnoticed. He was called to Dumbledore's office and scolded like a child for his behaviour. It felt like being a student again; the Marauders always got off for their pranks while Severus, the victim, was always scolded and given detention.

"Severus I don't want to hear any more of this childish behaviour." Dumbledore scolded like a father.

"You are seriously not asking me to be friends with Lupin?"

"I can't force you to talk to Remus, Severus. However, you are not a child anymore, so I ask you not to ask like one."

"So are you going to talk to Aberforth, before you die?"

The Headmaster was glancing over Severus' shoulder instead of meeting his eyes, and the slump in his posture gave his answer away.

* * *

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was underway in a terrible rain storm. Thunder rumbled, and winds howled, causing the rain to fall sideways instead of straight down. The staff had cast impervious charms on their robes, and Minerva threw a warming and drying charm over herself and Severus. Severus sat in the stands, a stoic expression on his face. He rarely came out to watch Quidditch, unless his own house was playing, but with Black able to access the school grounds, he vowed to remain vigilant.

As the Seekers, Potter and Diggory, dove for the Snitch, struggling against the gales, black-robed figures emerged through the black skies, illuminated by the lightning. As the Dementors approach the pitch, all sound seemed to disappear, and Minerva could feel the chill in the air. The students began to cower in fear, attempting to protect themselves, when a scream alerted the two Heads of House. A dark-haired figure was falling out of the sky, unconscious – Potter – falling to his death.

Albus stood up, and Severus could faintly hear him below "Arresto Momentum!"

The spell slowed the boy down until he touched the ground like a feather floating gracefully. Dementors were still swarming the sky above the Quidditch pitch.

"BEGONE!" Albus was livid: he aimed his wand at the sky and cast his Phoenix Patronus, banishing the Dementors angrily from the stadium. Severus rarely saw Albus angry, the incident in which he begged for Lily's life and offered to become a spy, the most prominent in his mind. At these moments, Albus was every bit the robust and fearsome wizard that Voldemort feared; the persona he usually hid under the façade of a grandfatherly old coot.

The next day, Severus received a missive requesting his presence in the Headmaster's office for lunch. "You want me to do what?! Severus snarled, barely keeping his temper in check.

The headmaster smiled, eyes twinkling, "I would like you to help Lupin teach Harry Potter the Patronus Charm."

Severus felt his jaw twitch, "And why can't that wolf teach him alone? If I recall correctly, he is the Defense Professor," he pursed his lips, "besides, Potter's magic is laughably mediocre, teaching him would be a waste of both time and effort. No thirteen year old can repeal a horde of Dementors."

"Exactly why Remus needs your assistance Severus, the charm is very advanced in one so young."

"I refuse."

"Really, Severus? Refusing to teach a child because of a silly schoolboy grudge. What would Lily say if she knew?"

"I've no idea what Lily would think, and I don't particularly care," Severus lied smoothly, "She's dead."

After another long moment of silence, The Headmaster spoke soft his eyes weary. "Severus, Please?"

Clenching his teeth, Snape let out a long deep exhausted breath, "Fine, I'll teach the boy, but I won't coddle him."

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore smiled.

"I have to ask, though I suspect you won't tell me, where have you been travelling?" Severus asked, changing the subject.

* * *

Severus snarled and paced around the empty classroom, ignoring Lupin as he tried to chit chat. Potter was fifteen minutes late for his first lesson. Severus was becoming more enraged with each passing second. Finally, the boy arrived with Hermione Granger in tow, her presence surprising both men.

"Twenty points for failing to respect your Professors' time Potter," Severus hissed before glancing at Hermione, "Why are you here Miss Granger?"

"I want to learn the Patronus charm as well sir."

"That's wonderful, Miss Granger," Lupin praised and award he twenty points for her work ethic.

"We are not doing this for charity, these lessons are to be taken seriously," Severus hissed. "If you arrive late again and these lessons finished Potter."

Potter nodded.

"Good make sure you remember," Severus said coldly, "Now follow me."

"Wait... what..." Lupin twitched his nose wondering what Severus had planned.

"It's too small to train in here," Severus drawled as he led the students outside of the castle with Lupin trailing behind.

Many students watched in bewilderment as they passed by, muttering under their breath or smirking, believing the two Gryffindors to be in trouble. Lupin was left wondering where Severus was leading them as they neared the edge of the Forbidden Forest. His question was so answered leaving him completely pale; chained to a tree was a Dementor. The creature noticed them and tried to make its way over only to be thwarted; whatever was holding it was a compelling bond.

"Don't tell me you feel bad about it?" Severus asked to Lupin, who looked physically ill.

"You're not seriously teaching them with a real Dementor?" Lupin shouted flabbergasted.

"The Headmaster force… asked me to do this, also there's a world of difference between training with fakes, nothing compares to the real deal," Severus glanced at Potter who still looked furious. "Believe me, Potter I am just as thrilled as you are," he spat bitterly.

"Okay..." Lupin rubbed the back of his head; he was uncomfortable with being around Severus. No matter how much he tried to engage him with a simple conversation, Severus avoided him like the plague. It's not as though he blamed Severus, all the years when he just stood by and let James, Sirius and Peter attack him. He felt shame for it all but was worried that they would leave him if stood up for him. "…Which one of you can tell me the patronus charm?"

Not surprisingly at all, Hermione raised her hand and Harry blinked back at the professor, dazed and confused. Lupin smiled and pointed at her.

"The Patronus charm is a kind of positive force to repel a Dementor or other dark creatures. For it to work, the enchanter needs to think of a happy memory, a powerful memory, then speak the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'," Hermione recited.

"Excellent, Miss Granger; so who would like to go first?" Lupin asked Potter, stepped back.

"I'll try," Hermione stepped up to the Dementor and closed her eyes, she thought about her receiving her Hogwarts letter and aimed her wand at the Dementor: "Expecto Patronum." Nothing happened, and Hermione's cheeks grew red, and she hung her head in embarrassment; she had never failed at a spell before.

"Miss Granger some Aurors are incapable of performing the spell," Severus reassured.

Next, Harry stepped up, and the Dementor seem to grow even wilder and furious as the third year approach. The boy closed his eyes and thought of his first flying lesson, and like Hermione, nothing happened. Hermione stepped up giving it a second try thinking about buying Crookshanks; she grew disappointed that she failed again. Harry stepped up and thought about meeting Ron for the first time, and nearly cursed for failing still. It was so embarrassing with Snape watching, with his bored, expressionless face. After a few more failed attempts, the Professors called it a day.

* * *

Later that night Severus was patrolling the hall after midnight, searching for Sirius Black. Students believed that Snape never slept and wandered the halls every night looking for unsuspecting students out of bed. After twelve years of patrolling the halls, Snape could walk these halls blind, turning a corner he saw a light quietly disappear. Approaching he lit his wands and found the Boy Who Lived.

"Potter," Severus hissed, "What are you doing wandering the corridors at night? Did you forget about the serial killer that recently broken in looking for you?"

"I...I..." Potter stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse but Severus standing over him menacingly startled him.

"So," Severus said, hovering around Potter. "Everyone from the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts has been trying to keep the famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black, but famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry and his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, with no thought of the consequences."

"I...I..."

"Silence!" Severus snarled, "Turn out for pockets."

Potter refused.

"Turn out for pockets! Now."

Potter slowly complied and pulled out an old sheaf of parchment. Severus stared at it, and he was confident that this was the map James Potter and the Marauders had used to hunt him down as a teen. Severus violently swiped it from the boy's hand; opening it, Severus found vile taunts and jabs confirming his suspicions.

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business;

Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git who would be better off to the dead;

Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that Professor Snape hasn't killed himself yet;

Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day and advises that he die alone."

Severus growled with rage, and Harry let out a frightened little squeak.

"Think you're funny you, don't you Potter?

"I.I...I"

"Silence," Severus growled.

"Severus?" Severus turned around and spotted the wolf behind him. Potter was silently thanking Merlin that Lupin appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Lupin? Out for a little stroll in the moonlight?"

"It is good for my health." Lupin smiled.

"Potter here is following in his father's footsteps, thinking himself above the rules," Severus smirked, and removed points when Potter protested. Lupin just smiled and swiped the parchment for Severus, playing the parchment as a harmless gag.

"Severus, I will escort Harry back to Gryffindor Tower."

"See that he stays there."

The Potions Professor found the boy glaring at him with absolute hatred. Severus resigned held fast in his pledge to Lily's mother. Everything he did was for the boy's mother, even if her son is an obnoxious welp, he had vowed to be there for her son. Sometimes Severus wondered if Lily could see him now in the afterlife and what her opinion would be. The boy had an uncanny ability to get under his skin, but Severus knew he must continue to fight for the cause she believed in and protect her only child.

* * *

The house tables had been moved aside, and a single table stood at the Great Hall. Severus took a seat, one that was at a proper distance away from both Minerva and Filius, who were partaking too much in the festive season for Severus' liking. Flitwick was dressed like a bloody Christmas Elf. Most of the staff had gone home for the holidays, Lupin was having an 'episode', and very few students were left for the holidays, which cheered Severus up slightly. Only four students, including Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, remained. The rest of the children called home by their concerned parents after Black's break-in.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Granger! Merry Christmas Harry!" Dumbledore cried just as Severus had sat down, "as there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the house tables... sit down, sit down!"

The two children sat next to Hagrid and Hermione greeted everyone, wishing them all a Merry Christmas. Severus nodded to her politely. The day had not been a total waste: he'd received an excellent set of vials from Lucius that were enchanted to preserve the contents better and remain unbreakable. There was no doubt that Lucius wanted Severus to brew a poison to kill Buckbeak the Hippogriff. The vials were well made and worthy of a Potions master. He'd also received a wonderful gift from Minvera; The Sun Also Rises by Ernest Hemingway.

"Crackers!" Charity announced loudly, offering Severus a large silvery one. Severus took it with distaste and tugged; causing a loud noise and out popped a witch's hat with a stuffed vulture. Severus could hear Flitwick and Minerva sniggering, remembering the Boggart lesson. He pushed the hat away growling as Albus snatched it and put it on his head, "How do I like look!" he smiled at Severus.

"Fantastic, if I were a hundred years older I'd date you myself," Severus deadpanned.

Potter held his hands to his mouth to avoid giggling while Granger looked eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"So you're saying there's a chance Severus?" Albus smiled, his eyes having the audacity to twinkle at the younger man, making him stutter worse than the dearly departed Quirrell. The entire table erupted with laughter; Severus sighed and helped himself to an extra helping of mashed potatoes, masking his embarrassment with carbohydrates.

Sybill Trelawney joined the table, mumbling nonsense like always. No one paid her any attention and Hermione looked away awkwardly trying not to make eye contact with the Professor whose class she had stormed out of just a few weeks ago. Severus glowered when Sybill took the empty seat next to him; everyone knew Severus detested Trelawney and her constant mooning over the Potions Professor. The Seer sat down and began explaining something ridiculous about crystal-gazing and Black, while Severus just ignored her stone-faced, thinking about his latest research.

Albus was listening attentively as the children described their Christmas presents. Hermione was delighted with the books she received from her Head of House, Headmaster and Uncle Phil. Harry talked about a picture book that Lupin gave him, Severus turned to the boy who was so happy to have pictures of his parents as children; the pictures of Lily were from Severus, but of course, the boy didn't know that.

"I also got... um, a present without a name," he said, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

Severus stopped chewing and then swallowed his bite quickly, "What present? Did you touch it?" he barked sharply, his black eyes narrowed. The two third-years recoiled in their seats, and Hermione looked frightened, while Harry was just left confused as to why the git would care.

"No, sir. I... " He added fast, as Severus had half risen from his chair in alarm.

Severus relaxed fractionally and sat down again. "It's best you go retrieve it immediately and bring it to the Great Hall."

"NO!" Harry protested.

"Severus what's the harm?" Minerva asked.

"The harm? Are you daft? Black or one of his former associates could have sent it. It could carry a curse!"

Dumbledore turned to Harry, "You have no idea as of who gave you this gift?"

"No, sir, no idea."

"With your permission, I would like to investigate the object. It might be just a mistake, after all," said Albus.

"Of course, sir, but just you," Harry said, glaring at the Potions Master, "I'll bring it to you immediately after the meal."

* * *

It was a bright Wednesday evening, and Severus and Remus were once again teaching the two Gryffindors the patronus charm. Hermione closed her eyes tightly focusing on her thoughts. She pictured how made friends she'd made in her first two and a half year at Hogwarts; a small smile appeared on her lips as a vapour like a shield emerged from her wand for a few seconds, Lupin and Potter both smiled at her, and she beamed with pride.

"Good job, Hermione," Harry patted his friend's back in support.

Harry stepped up to face the Dementor, and he thought of night Hagrid told him he was a wizard and took him to Diagon Alley; Harry smiled as he felt the memory flow through him and he was able to keep the struggling Dementor at bay. Severus smiled a little when the boy wasn't looking.

"Well done Harry!" Lupin praised, Harry was smiling proudly at his accomplishment.

* * *

A four-year-old who had carefully dressed for his first day of Preschool made his way downstairs. Most parents would have helped the small boy with his mismatched socks and poorly buttoned coat, but not in Severus Snape's case.

Entering the living his father was watching the game, "Daddy, you going to take me to preschool?" He hugged his father, who just waved him away and told him to play outside.

"Preschool?" Severus asked.

His father replied by puffing smoke from his cigar into the little boy's face, which was his way of ending a conversation.

Severus wandered into the kitchen and tugged on his mother's apron as she spoke on the telephone to the neighbour, and was also waved him away.

"I'm going to preschool!" Severus cried out desperately one last time hoping his parents would hear, but as always he was ignored. Severus toddled out of the house as it began raining. The small child was soaked as he continued on the street. None of the adults in the seedy neighbourhood paid the small child any mind and a car splattering him with dirt and mud as it hit a puddle.

Severus took a shortcut through an alleyway where he was attacked by a feral dog who ran away with his lunch. As Severus finally made his way to preschool, he felt the rain suddenly stop. A small girl with red hair as bright as the sun and emerald green eyes, holding an umbrella, covering him with it and chirped, "Hi, I'm Lily!"

Severus was left confused by the new girls' kindness. He was so used to aggressive anger and abuse at home, and he was suddenly enraptured by this pretty girl who showed him an ounce of unselfishness. In a world where he only knew pain and neglect, Lily was the first person ever to show him kindness, the small child didn't know that this small act of kindness would stick to him for a long time.

* * *

Severus was asleep, dreaming of something he couldn't quite remember, but he had a faint smile on his face. The rare night without nightmares was interrupted when he was startled awake by loud knocks on his chamber door, the dreams fleeing his mind.

Severus cursed as he climbed out of his bed, walking to the door as he struggled to pull his housecoat over his nightshirt, eyes still bleary. It had been an exhausting day, Longbottom having managed to melt his cauldron, spilling two vials of toxic ingredients onto his worktable; then he had to break up a fight between two hormonal sixth-years arguing over a girl.

Albus had just raised his fist to knock again when Severus opened his door, "What is so urgent that it required you to ruin my sleep?"

The elder wizard looked very concerned, and pushed his way past Severus into his chambers uninvited, "Come in." Severus hissed still exhausted.

"Severus, Sirius Black is in the castle again. He managed to break into the Gryffindor boy's dormitory and slashed Ronald Weasley's bed curtains with a knife."

"Weasley's bed? What would Black be doing in the there?" Severus grumbled, his mind whirling. "He should be trying to get to Potter, not Mr Weasley... and he couldn't have gotten into Gryffindor Tower. The boy must be lying. They desperate for attention just like a Gryffindors are."

"Perhaps not," Albus said, shaking his head. "Minerva spoke with Sir Cadogan. The portrait told her that he let a man into Gryffindor Tower. He had a whole list of passwords..."

"A list...?"

"Mr Longbottom had decided to write them down," Albus sighed, "and then lost the parchment."

"Longbottom, why is it always Longbottom!" Severus snarled, "He is the bane of my existence and a danger to everyone in this castle. "

"The boy has been reprimanded, and he will be punished... his grandmother has been notified. She'll undoubtedly let him know her displeasure."

"Is the boy alright?" Severus asked wearily, his exhausted brain finally catching up with him. "Potter, was he attacked? Was anyone attacked? Did anyone check up upon them?"

"He's fine," Albus said calmly, "Minerva checked up on them first. The boys were shocked, and Mr Weasley's bed curtains are shredded, but nobody was injured. The girls were woken up by the ruckus in the common room."

Severus sighed as relief flooded him, and he slumped into a chair by the fireplace. "I still cannot fathom why Black would go after Weasley."

"It is probable that he did not know which bed was which," Albus said quietly.

"Black is a deranged mad man; it is impossible to attempt to understand how his mind works."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writer Notes: Thanks to my beta HGranger89.

* * *

It appeared that Potter's little group had had a bit of a falling out after the Black incident. Ronald Weasley refused to speak to Hermione Granger; apparently, her cat attacked Weasley's pet rat. The cooling off was apparent in the Great Hall, Weasley had moved to his Twin brothers, and Potter was alternating between sitting with the Weasleys and the rest of Granger's study group during meals.

Severus delivered Lupin his monthly Wolfsbane before returning to his office to complete that week's grading. Brewing the potion was a long and tedious task; challenging to brew, and the ingredients were expensive, but for the potions master it had now become routine. While he was hunched over a particularly pathetic stack of fourth-year potions essays, his office door flew open, interrupting his thoughts. Looking up, Snape found his godson holding his bloody nose, his two chimps following behind. "What do you want Draco?" Severus snarled.

"The Mudblood Granger punched me!" Draco cried, Crabbe and Goyle nodding in agreement.

"So you got your arse kicked by a girl, and you run and cry to me?" Severus asked, looked down at Draco blankly, knowing full well that Draco had offended the girl.

Personally, Severus didn't feel an ounce of pity for his spoiled godson. The boy was always running his mouth, and it was high time he learned that his actions had consequences. If his parents wouldn't teach him at least maybe, the Granger chit could smack some sense into him. He smirked thinking back at the time Lily broke Black's nose for tripping him on the grand staircase.

"N... no, sir, I don't think so, but..." Draco felt suddenly embarrassed, his cheeks turning a mottled pink.

He turned to Goyle and Crabbe, "don't you two say anything to anyone."

Turning back to his godfather he sulked and talked out of the office muttering, "just forget it."

As the boys left Severus decided to give up marking and opted to go hunting for potions ingredients in the Forbidden Forest. The full moon was that night and with Lupin safely locked in his office with his potion, there would be no risk in venturing out. Many common ingredients were at their most potent if picked during the full moon. Striding out of the Entrance Hall onto the grounds, he headed towards the forest clearing when he heard screams. It was past curfew, and none of the children should be out.

As a girl screamed again, Severus felt his heart beating wildly as he began to run towards the sound. While most of the time he couldn't stand the blighters, he did take his duty of care seriously. As the Whomping Willow came into view Severus saw the source of the screaming: Ronald Weasley attacked by a massive black dog, dragging the screaming boy down the tunnel that he knew led to the Shrieking Shack. Granger and Potter following as fast as their short legs could take them, as Granger screamed for help.

Severus picked up his speed as he tried to intercept the children from the dog. He heard a sickening crack and a howl of pain as the boy was drug into the tunnel. His leg was tangled in the roots and had broken as the dog pulled on him.

As Weasley disappeared down the tunnel, Granger and Potter were struck by the Willow and sent flying to the ground. They both ducked from the wildy swinging branches and rolled into the tunnel to follow after their friend.

As the children disappeared, Lupin appeared. Severus felt his blood run cold as his eyes met the wolf's yellow ones. Lupin stayed in the Shack he had been forced into as an adolescent. Lupin immobilised the Willow, freezing the thrashing branches. As Lupin crawled into the tunnel, much too large for now grown men, Severus followed quickly after him. Even with the potion, he would not dare leave the three students along with a werewolf. He needed to get them out and fast.

Crawling through the tunnel, Severus cursed at the undignified position he had been forced into as he struggled against memories of being tricked into following Lupin to the shack by Black. The Wolfsbane potion had not been invented in the mid-1970s and Lupin had been a violent beast. If James Potter had not pulled him out, Severus would either be dead or joining Lupin on his monthly sojourns; and didn't that just sour the memory even more. He had owed a life debt to James-arrogant arsehole-Potter for fifteen years.

Finally, he saw dim light ahead of him, and Severus managed to scramble into the ramshackle house. He raised his wand and whispered "Lumos"; the dim light of his wand illuminating the space. It was dusty and in disarray: broken furniture, peeling wallpapers and boarded-up windows, it was empty.

Severus heard something upstairs, a floorboard creaked, and people were moving. He was sure he heard someone whimper and ran to find the stairs. The floor was covered in a thick layer of dust, disturbed by something that at been dragged along the floor. Following the path upstairs, Snape extinguished the light of his wand with a whispered "Nox" and approached the doorway where the trail stopped and crept inside.

Weasley lay on the dusty old four-poster bed with Granger's cat laying on his chest and Potter and Granger standing guard over him. These Gryffindors always had the survival instincts of a lemming he mused. Granger's ginger-haired beast was spitting and hissing, looking around the room Snape found the object of its ire was Lupin and … Sirus Black. Sirius-Fucking-Black. Sirius-the-fucking-murderous-traitor-Black.

Severus felt his blood boil and pulse quicken; he wanted nothing more than to kill Black with his bare hands. Black looked like a corpse; gone was the handsome and popular Gryffindor he'd once been, with shiny black hair and expensive clothes. Now, his hair was matted and reached his elbows, he was thin, and his previously white teeth were more yellow than Severus', bared in a vicious grin. The deranged Azkaban escapee held a wand, and pointed it at the children, trying to disarm them; ranting about some nonsense about Pettigrew and murder.

"Expelliarmus," Severus commanded with a flick of his wand, catching Black and Lupin off guard as their wands flew from their hands and landed neatly in Severus' palm.

He followed with an instant "Incarcerous", and ropes bound the convict and his traitor wolf neatly, toppling them on the floor where they lay helpless. After years of humiliation, his revenge was sweet. Black had never been as talented, fast or strong as Severus and had always relied on the element of surprise as well as the strength of four against one; binding him so easily brought shivers of pleasure.

Severus could feel the lure of darkness in his blood, how easy it would be to use the Cruciatus Curse on him, before calling for the Dementors to suck out his soul. Severus had never actually cast the killing curse, although he'd never been so tempted in his entire life. Sectumsempra would kill him slowly and painfully, and he could merely obliviate the children after, he mused.

"Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you... but why deny the Dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Ah, yes. The Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best." he whispered, pointing his wand at Black then at Lupin, "I knew you were helping Black and now I have the proof."

"Go and play with your little chemistry set." Black snarled, struggling in vain.

"Sirius quiet," Lupin pleaded, "Severus you have to listen."

"Listen to me, you Git!" Harry roared.

Severus sneered in reply; obviously, the boy had been bewitched.

"Silence," Severus replied, aiming his wand at Black, trying to contain his rage. "Just give me a reason." He groaned twisting his head to the exit motioning for the children to leave. Potter reluctantly moved to the door as Severus kept his eyes on the criminal and his accomplice laying on the floor. As he grabbed Lupin and Black to hoist them up and drag them back to the castle, Severus felt something hit his back. He collapsed as everything faded to black.

Severus struggled to open his eyes, finding himself under a pile of rubble and he struggled to push it off his person. Laying flat on his back in the shack, his body twitched stiff with pain. He placed his hand on his forehead smearing off the blood from a deep gash. Realising the children were off with Black and Lupin, he picked himself up and rushed down the stairs, his mind racing as he imagined what horror Black and Lupin would do to Potter and his friends. He made his way through the tunnel, heart pounding and spotted the children at once. Furious, he picked them up in his arms, ready to head back to the school and put them in detention until they graduated when a low growl sounded.

Severus slowly turned around, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he saw the shadows of the beast approaching them, blocking their path back to the castle. Severus froze instantly; the creature stared back at him, almost like he remembered the boy Severus Snape once was as if he wanted to finish the work he had nearly started eighteen years ago. It was evident that Lupin had neglected to take the delivered potion. Remus Lupin was gone, his body overtaken by a monster.

Severus used his body to protect the children from the werewolf. 'Fucking Lupin!' he screamed internally, 'You had one fucking job! Drink a damn potion that I spent HOURS brewing.' Wrapping his arms behind him to contain the children, the Potions Master maintained eye contact, obsidian locked on yellow, as he slowly stepped backwards, trying not to make any sudden moves. Behind him, he heard one of the children step on a stick. The noise caused the wolf to twitch before howling loudly, raising its massive paw, taking a swing at them and knocking them to the ground.

Then, suddenly, the werewolf lunged at the group; Severus sent a stinging hex at the beast's eyes, but it didn't slow it down as it rushed towards them.

"Avada Ked..." Before Severus could finish the spell, the large black dog that had attacked Weasley jumped on top of the beast, biting and clawing its back. The werewolf picked up the large black dog a threw it away it the forest and ran after it.

Severus let out of sigh of relief when suddenly the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-Arse jumped up and chased the dog and werewolf into the forest. Once again Severus felt as though he was Sisyphus cursed to push a boulder up a cliff only to watch it fall back down and force his way back up again time and time again.

"Get back here!" Severus tried to go after Potter, but the boy easily escaped his grasp. Turning to Miss Granger, he bellowed, "Run to the castle and get the Headmaster girl!"

As she stood stock still, he yelled again "Leave now!"

"But!" Hermione protest.

"Miss Granger if you don't want this to be your last night here, I suggest you fetch the Headmaster now." She looked like she was going to continue to protest not sure whether to believe Professor Snape's threat, but she wasn't going to risk it.

The chit seemed to give up her protesting. Severus conjured a stretcher and levitated the Weasley boy onto it, charming it to follow Granger as she ran to the castle steps.

As Granger and Weasley ran to get Dumbledore, Severus ran after Potter. If Black laid a hand on the boy, he would kill him before the Dementors got a chance. As he delved deeper into the forest, his adrenaline started to fail him, and his body became exhausted. As he approached the black lake on the edge of the forest, he could Potter trying to defend himself against a herd of Dementors while Black laid unconscious beside him. The air around them had frozen; Harry's breath caught and solidified in his chest. Shapes moved out in the darkness, swirling figures of thick blackness moving in a great wave towards the castle; their faces hooded and their breath rattling. Snape felt the unnatural cold shaking his bones as what little light was in the night sky was sucked into the all-encompassing pitch.

* * *

The cold was biting Harry's flesh as the Dementors glided noiselessly, only visible because they were darker than the night sky with their black cloaks and scabbed rotting hands. Harry was confident they could sense his fear, as their pace towards him and his godfather quickened; their rattling breaths were tasting the despair in the air as they closed in. Harry tried in vain to call his patronus shield, but he could not conjure any happiness to protect them. Just as he started to fade from consciousness, a bright white stag emerged from the across the lack, scattering the Dementors as Harry succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Severus stared across the lake, feeling as if he'd just seen a ghost instead of the Patronus of a dead man. Oh Yes, Severus Snape knew that James Potter's patronus had been a stag, just as his wife's had been its mate, a doe. A fact that continued to taunt him as his own patronus was a doe, symbolising his unrequited love for Lily Potter while James Potter had been her true partner in life. Once the Dementors were dispelled, and the Patronus dissipated, Severus, transfigured nearby rocks into stretchers and ran down the bank to the water's edge, levitating Black and Potter. He gently laid the boy down on the stretcher while dropping Black like a sack of potatoes. He glanced across the lake trying to see however summoned the patronus, he believed he saw something aheading into the forest. He dismissed it as he didn't have time and began the long trek back to the Entrance Hall.

Greeting him in the Entrance was Filius Flitwick. The tiny wizard nearly toppled over at the sight of Black.

"Se...Sev...Severus? Is that?"

"Yes, It is. Please take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing for Poppy to tend to and inform the Headmaster that I am locking Sirius Black in the North Tower Filius."

"Certainly Severus," Filius looked down at Potter and back at Black, a sad, wistful look on his face at the squandered potential of Sirius Black. Taking over the levitation of Potter's stretcher, Professor Flitwick headed towards the hospital wing as fast as his little feet could carry him.

Severus continued the long walk to the North Tower and tossed Black inside. He was surprised that seeing Black in this state didn't give him as much satisfaction as he'd always imagined. He woke Black up by drenching him with water from the tip of his wand.

Black woke up startled and jumped to his feet before glaring at Snape. "That's no way to wake someone up from his nap. I had a nice dream about a girl I used to know, so if you don't mind, I would like to get back to it," Black leered, "but I see I'm having a nightmare."

Severus wanted to lunge at his childhood rival but hid behind his occlumency shields. If he could spy on the Dark Lord and teach ungrateful brats for thirteen years, he could put up with Sirius Black.

"Listen here SNIVELLUS! I'm innocent! Peter Pettigrew is alive, and if you hadn't been huffing potions all day long, you'd see the truth!"

"Unlike Lupin and Potter, your sad little sob story won't work on me, so do us both a favour and save it for Fudge and the Dementors."

"You're so childish that you'll refuse to listen to me. Stop being so pathetic Snivellus and hear me! I did not kill Lily and James. I don't want to harm Harry; Peter Pettigrew has been living with the Weasleys for twelve years!

Severus refused to respond, as he turned his back to leave the man to rot in his cell, Black called out, "This seriously can't be about your obsession with Lily? Merlin, you're still haunted by her shadow? She never loved you, Snape!"

"Keep talking Black, and the whole of Wizarding Britain will know your pet wolf's secret; he is a dangerous beast and should not be allowed to be in civilised society, let alone teach schoolchildren." That seemed to stop Black's taunting.

"If you so much as harm one hair on Harry I will kill you."

"Potter is doing a good enough job of that on his own."

"He looks just like him," Black smiled sadly.

"He's a complete terror just like his father, strutting around the castle like he's Merlin's gift to the world."

"Can't get over the fact he's not yours?" Black smirked, "You followed Lily around like her lapdog."

"I can say the same for you with Potter,"

"Let me out of here Snape! I'd die before I betray my friends. Who are you to judge me anyway? You couldn't wait to join You-Know-Who's ranks. You knew more dark spells than anyone else in our year. You may have fooled Dumbledore, but you're just biding your time until your Master returns."

"The difference between us Black is that I can admit my mistakes and change."

"I didn't do it, you fucking idiot! I loved James like a brother, Merlin sakes Snivellus I didn't do it you greasy snake." Black was shaking the bars of his cells, steaming with rage. Severus having enough finally turned aware as Black shouted and cursed at his back. "Snivellus, don't you dare walk away from me! Get back here." Black screamed as he slowly sank against the cold cell wall.

After everything Black had done, all the tricks he'd pulled, the bullying, the attempted murder, Severus had no reason to ever believe a word out of his filthy mouth; Gods he barely trusted anyone except Dumbledore and Minerva, but the man's insistence gnawed at him. He had never seen Black at gatherings of the Dark Lord, no one in the inner circle ever mentioned Black's involvement in the Potter's death. Could the man be telling the truth? Slowly, Severus turned and made his way back to Black's cell. As the man sat shivering in the corner of the cell, Severus pointed his wand to the man's temple and enchanted, "Legilimens."

* * *

Snape caught a glimpse of Black and the rest of the Mauraders by the Black Lake/

"Finally we're finished with those bloody OWL exams," Pettigrew said sounding exhausted.

"I'm pretty sure I failed Potions," Black groaned.

James patted Black's back and pulled out a small parchment.

"I know what will cheer you up," James smiled as pointed at the parchment and Black perked up. The two took off running, Pettigrew chasing after them. Severus watched the memory play out from Black's perspective: his younger self sitting against his favourite tree, reviewing his DADA notes when the Marauders appeared out of nowhere. Next thing Severus knew, his younger self was strung up in the air, his trousers around his ankles.

He pulled out of Black's mind roughly as the bastard chuckled at him, "Just a little fun there Snivelly. Have another go for real this time."

Against his better judgment, Severus entered his nemesis' mind again just to be made a fool of once again at the memory of Black tampering with Snape's cauldron in second-year potions, causing him to be covered in boils for two weeks.

Wrenching out of the madman's mind once poor, Severus stormed out of the North Tower while Black wailed for another chance.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writer Notes: Thanks to my beta HGranger89 and thanks for all the positive feedback.

* * *

Severus shook his head to dispel all memories of his unpleasant encounter with Black. At long last, sweet vengeance was in his grasp and he refused to let the deranged man sour his moment. He could even be awarded an Order of Merlin for single-handedly dragging Black back to Azkaban. The potions master allowed a small smirk to grace his face as he strode down the corridor intent on confronting Dumbledore. No doubt if Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley had not found him yet, Filius had.

He assumed the old man would be glued to the side of his precious Potter in the Hospital Wing and he strode with purpose through the corridors on a mission to confront the Headmaster and gloat that he had been right about Lupin all along.

Severus arrived outside the Hospital Wing just as Dumbledore himself was exiting, closing the doors firmly and warding them shut.

"Good evening, Severus. You seem to be in a rather pleasant mood this evening," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"I have captured Black and locked him in the North Tower. I found him in the Shrieking Shack with Lupin. I knew he had been helping his old friend into the castle from the beginning," Severus said smugly, as he retold the evening's events.

Albus had been shocked and disappointed to hear that Remus had skipped his potion and had nearly killed Harry and his friends as a result, but it had been a mistake, and everyone was okay in the end he rationalized. "That is a grave error, but we must be grateful that everyone is unharmed," Dumbledore spoke calmly, "but Severus, my boy, it seems that you may not have all of the correct facts. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley were quite convinced of Sirius' innocence."

Severus sneered, his lip curling, "and there are first years who come to Hogwarts believing Santa Claus is real. They are clearly confunded, Albus."

"I ran the diagnostic spells myself Severus; the children were not under a confundus charm."

"You testified twelve years ago at that mutt's trial that he was the Potter's secret keeper and now you're having doubts because of three thirteen-year-old wizards?"

"The facts have changed Severus, and there is new evidence to examine."

"Well then Albus, feel free to enlighten me," the man spat sarcastically."

"It would seem that after I performed the Secret Keeper spell, binding Sirius, he got cold feet, paranoid that he was the obvious choice as their best friend, godfather to Harry, Tom would kidnap and torture him for the information. Therefore, they transferred the position to Peter Pettigrew, thinking no one would suspect him. Peter was, in fact, a Death Eater and spy and framed Sirius. The man is an unregistered Animagus, a rat, he blew up the street, transformed and went to live in the sewer until he started posing as a pet in the Weasley family. Think Severus, that rat has been coming to Hogwarts since Charlie Weasley began Hogwarts ten years ago.

"Black confessed to killing the Potters while in Azkaban!"

"He feels incredible guilt for their deaths. It was his trust in Peter, but also his assumption that no one would ever assume Peter could be trusted with such information that led to James and Lily being discovered."

Snape was turning a terrifying shade of puce at the information. Black's cowardice, Pettigrew's betrayal and living as a rat for twelve years. Fitting animagus really, he had always been a piece of vermin as a boy.

The Headmaster cut off his thoughts with a stern warning, "You will not pursue this vendetta any further Severus. We all made poor choices when it came to James and Lily's lives. I advocated for you and kept you from Azkaban; I will now do the same for Sirius. Now, we will no longer discuss this matter as we have far more pressing matters to attend to."

"What. What could be more pressing than the capture and now supposed innocence of Sirius Black?"

Dumbledore walked over to a shelf in the far corner of his office and removed the sword of Gryffindor from its place of honour. "As you know, my time on in this world is coming to an end. I have been travelling, and I believe that I have found another Horcrux."

Albus extended his hand to the younger man, who grabbed it and with a crack they disappeared and apparated hundreds of miles from Hogwarts. An eerie sight met their eyes, on the mouth of a dark cavern, the black sea below them, waves crashing violently. The sky was dark and stormy, hiding the distant banks across the body of water. One slip and they could fall to their deaths, never to be found. Walking into the cavern, the Headmaster pulled out a small knife and cut his palm.

Face stricken, Severus exclaimed, "What are you doing?! Surely I …"

"Blood wards, of course, Tom would be so crass. I am already a weakened old man Severus. We need you healthy and strong." Albus flicked the knife, drops of blood falling onto the cliff rocks. The rock wall began to shake and opened.

Their wand light penetrated the thick velvet black air of the cave just enough so they could see in front of their faces. Severus stuck close behind the Headmaster, who seemed to know the path. As they moved deeper into the cavern, a chill went through his bones as if a Dementor were nearby. Eventually, the air became lighters, as they approached a lake and a hazy light shone in the distance, casting a greenish glow along the water. Severus was left to ponder how to cross as he stumbled upon a small wooden boat, not unlike those at Hogwarts.

The men climbed into the rickety boat, and it began to float towards the light of its own accord. Severus made the mistake of looking down into the lake and saw a body, lying face up just inches beneath the surface, his eyes open and misted. He closed his eyes and felt wretched for the poor unfortunate soul that had been dispatched by the Dark Lord.

They finally reached the glowing light and the boat docked on a small island in the middle of the lake. Severus scrambled out of the boat and onto the island before turning and grabbing Dumbledore by the elbow, pulling him out. In the middle of the land mass were skyline rays of light shining onto a crystal basin filled with a potion.

"Curious," Albus mumbled gazing at the basin, spying a locket beneath the potion. Memories flashed through Albus' mind as he saw a teenaged Tom Riddle with the large oval golden locket around his neck.

Severus failed to vanish, transfigure or charm away the potion. He was too cautious to summon the locket in case it touched his skin. He dared not curse either of them again after the ring. "The potion must be drunk Albus. It is the Drink of Despair. It will induce fear, delirium and dehydration."

Severus conjured a goblet, closed his eyes and took a few slow deep breaths, steeling himself for the pain. On the final exhale, he scooped the potion into the goblet and brought the cup to his lips. Before the liquid touched him, Dumbledore grabbed his wrist and pulled the goblet away.

"Severus let me do it."

"With all due respect Headmaster."

"If we have to decide who takes the risk, it should be the man with the least to lose." Albus gently took the cup from Severus, and stared at him with a serious expression, "Whatever this potion does, no matter what I say, no matter how much I fight you, promise me that you'll make me finish it."

Severus nodded solemnly in agreement, and the old wizard downed the potion as quickly as he could. Albus suddenly felt so tired, angry and sad. He was overcome with the guilt over Ariana's death returned almost as fresh as the day she died, and Albus' self-hatred rushed forward, squeezing his chest as he remembered his brother disowning him. Guilt gave way to anger towards these men in which he'd placed so much faith. Severus for being such a stubborn bastard to Harry and the other children, fighting him at every opportunity; Sirius for changing his well-laid plans and not telling the truth; Peter for betraying the Potter; Grindelwald for the pain and destruction he caused; Lupin for being so careless and forsaking his trust.

Following Dumbledore's orders, Severus bound the Headmaster's hands behind his back to prevent the man from struggling as he screamed nonsensically, cursing obscenities. The man began spewing vitriol at him, and it hurt to hear his mentor yell at him, unsure if it was the hateful words coming from his mouth were caused by the potion or if it was Albus' true feelings coming to light.

"You filthy death eater, you evil bastard you finds joy in making little children cry. I should have let you rot in Azkaban. You murdered Lily by running to your Master. Was it revenge for never loving you Severus? For marrying James and having a son?"

Severus silenced his mentor by pouring more potion down his throat. Repeating the action over and over until a strange and unholy sound echoed loudly throughout the cave. Whipping out his wand, Severus enchanted "Lumos Maxima." Illuminating the cave, he found inferi rising from the stagnant water.

As the bodies rose and approached, Severus grabbed the sword of Gryffindor and cut them down. Wiping the sword off on his robes, he rushed back to Albus and forced the last cupful down, releasing the man from his binds. As he looked up, more inferi rose out of the water and began swarming the little island. Realizing the sword would not be effective against such numbers, he sheathed it and gripped his ebony wand. There was only one spell he could think of that would defeat such a number, and while it was a dark spell, he was powerful enough to contain it. There was no fear that he and Albus would burn with the bodies. Summoning his magic, the fiendfyre swirled around the island, eliminating the inferi, the charred corpses falling back into the water's depth. Cancelling the spell, Severus grabbed the locket out of the basin and gripped Albus around the waist. The boat was a death sentence; sure there were still unharmed inferi in the lake, Severus focused and wrapping his dark robes around them, began to fly out of the cavern and onto the banks of the cliffs. Severus lay flat on his back, sweat pouring down his forehead from the fiendfyre combined with the exertion of wandless flight. Standing, he pulled Albus up and looking at the older man "Do you have enough energy to apparate us directly back to your office or shall I take us to the gates?"

Albus just silently extended his arm, and Severus grabbed it instantly. It was a rough apparition, given Albus' weakened state and when they landed in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore's knees gave out. Severus gently sat him down in his chair and conjured a pitcher of water before pulling potions out of his voluminous robes.

"Thank you, Severus," he spoke weakly, "What would I do without you?"

Severus did not reply, sinking into the chair opposite the Headmaster and examining the locket still in his hand. Opening the clasp, a small piece of parchment fell into his lap. Unfolding it, Severus began to read the note out loud.

"To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B."

Severus' face twitched with anger as he tossed the locket across the room and glared at the note with barely contained rage. After all of that, they had nearly died for nothing.

"It seems we have an unknown ally," Albus spoke, his voice back to normal, despite the sickly pallor of his skin and the shaking of his extremities.

"And there's no way of knowing if they managed to destroy the locket." Severus groaned. What a waste of time and magical energy, forcing Albus to suffer for nothing.

"Very well, you're dismissed Severus, but I ask you to try to find out who RAB could be."

"You always ask for the impossible, don't you. I will leave some potions on your desk, and I will check on you in the morning."

* * *

It was hard to believe all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours and all Severus wanted to do was to collapse in his bed and attempt to get a handful of hours of sleep. As he left Albus' office to make his way down to the dungeons, he heard Filius Flitwick shouting in the Entrance Hall, chasing after the Minister of Magic with a group of Aurors.

"I swear Cornelius I saw Severus bring him in with my own eyes. He was locked in the North Tower, and no one else knew of the location other than myself, Severus and Albus." the small wizard cried.

"That's Minster Fudge to you Goblin," Fudge pointed his finger in Filius' face. Filius only smiled at the man's remark; he was proud of his heritage, and he wouldn't give Fudge's words any power. "Giving false information to the authorities is a crime."

"He's escaped," Filius said.

'Escaped?' Severus' upper lip twitched, his mind racing. 'Fucking Potter, he was sure of it.'

As Severus' seethed, the Minister spotted him. "Here he is, the man you claimed to have caught Black."

"What Professor Flitwick says is true Minister," Severus spoke coolly.

"Where is he then?"

Casting a tempus charm, Severus looked at the time, "Naught two hours ago, I locked him in a cell in the North Tower. Since then I have been in the Headmaster's office."

"He's escaped Severus," Filius eyes twitched with concern, "The cell door was blasted open. It looks like a bombarda."

"I've wasted enough time here!" Fudge stormed off through the entrance hall.

As the Minister stormed out of the castle with his auror guard, the small half-goblin wrung his hands in fear, "We should alarm Albus."

"He is in no condition right now Filius. I have just seen him off for the night. There's nothing to be done now if Black is truly gone. We will inform him in the morning."

Looking at Severus curiously, but not questioning the man, Filius agreed and made his way to Ravenclaw Tower while Severus sprinted to the North Tower, taking the stairs two at a time. As he reached the top of the Tower, he stopped dead in his tracks. It was just as his colleague had described, the cell door was blasted apart and lay empty.

* * *

Severus barely slept over the next week. When he managed, it was restful, full of flashbacks of Black and the werewolf. Severus found himself working all hours of the day; when he was not grading or teaching, he was researching RAB's identity.

One such night, his nerves were shot, and he pulled his wand, hearing a knock at the door. Shaking himself, he lowered the weapon and called out for the disruptor to enter.

Looking up, Severus was surprised to find Remus Lupin entering his office with a trunk in hand and a sad, awkward smile on his face. Standing behind the wolf was Dumbledore with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Severus I have been thinking about what happened; it was a foolish, reckless mistake that could have cost Harry, Hermione, Ron and your own life, so I have decided to resign from my position as Defense Professor."

"Very well Lupin," Severus said confused as to why the wolf was bothering to inform him personally.

"Severus I would like you to assist Remus with moving into his new home," Albus asked in a tone that made it clear that this was not a request.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I asked you." Albus smiled, "I'll come to keep the peace." He extended his hand and Severus very reluctantly grip the side of his robes.

* * *

They apparated to a muggle neighbourhood in Islington, where a row of dark brick townhouses stood. As they entered the home, Severus found the once handsome house to be in a sorry state as the wallpaper peeled from the walls and the stink of dust, moths and dark magic clung to the air. AS they walked deeper into the home, Severus found himself knocked to the floor as something hit him in the back.

"Leave, leave." The thing squeaked.

"Kreacher away with you!" snarled a familiar voice. The mangy house-elf named Kreacher reluctantly obeyed as Severus picked himself up off the floor.

"You brought him along? The voice, Severus recognized as Sirius Black's said incredulously. Turning around, Severus glared murderously at the Headmaster.

"You have a be fucking joking?" the men said simultaneously.

"You requested help, Sirius." Albus smiled, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

"Let's just get to it," Remus said trying to play peacemaker. There were several infestations of Doxies and Imps. The wall over the staircase was decorated with a row of shrunken house-elf heads mounted on the wall; charmed against removal.

Severus was busy clean the upper level and passed a glass case before doing a double take. Peering inside was the locket, Slytherin's locket, and standing next to it a small picture of Regulus Black. Pausing for but a moment, he ran to fetch the Headmaster.

The four men were now standing in front of the buffet, staring at the locket. Sirius was ready to give Kreacher clothes for daring to bring such a powerful and dark object into the home.

"Where did this come from?!" Black roared, raising a hand to Kreacher.

"Kreacher drank, and as he drank, he saw terrible things... Kreacher's insides burned... Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed... He made Kreacher drink all the potion... He dropped a locket into the empty basin... He filled it with more potion..." Kreacher wiped his eyes as he continued his story, "Master Regulus didn't like that his master hurt Kreacher badly, and he demanded Kreacher take him to the Dark Lord's hiding place. Master Regulus drank the potion himself and was unable to fight off the creatures from the deep. He told Kreacher to return home and destroy the locket. Kreacher tried and tried, but nothing would destroy the locket. Bad Kreacher. Bad Kreacher."

The elf began slamming his forehead into the wall. Albus and Remus looked down at the sad, pathetic elf with pity while Sirius stood with his mouth gaping, stunned by the revelation that his baby brother had betrayed You-Know-Who.

"Kreacher we would like to help you fulfill Regulus last request." Albus spoke kindly, "but I need to collect something first." The old man disapparated and a few moments later returned with the sword of Gryffindor.

"Just get the thing out of here!" Sirius demanded as he stormed off to his room and violently slammed the door. Remus raced out of place to comfort his friend.

"You will help Kreacher fulfill Master Regulus' dying wish?"

"Yes, but the locket may cause damage to this house, do you know anywhere we could go to destroy it."

Kreacher will bring Headmaster Dumbledore," the house-elf said solemnly and reached out to grab hold of Albus and Severus' robes. They disapparated with a 'pop,' the trees surrounding them were quite tall - there was a fallen one close by, the trunk almost wholly covered by moss. A few large boulders, also covered by lichen and moss. They heard birds chirping in the forest, although the ones closest had fled.

Kreacher disapparated and returned half a minute later, holding the golden locket in his hands. The locket seemed to be struggling against him, judging by the jerking movements. Hissing and growling with pain, the house-elf finally dropped in on the ground, cradling his hand, which had been burned.

"Locket knows you can destroy it," Kreacher warned them, growling. "It burns hot. Destroy it, for Master Regulus, for Master's memory..." Kreacher placed the locket on a large stone.

Severus raised the sword of Gryffindor, though his movements were slow, like that sword itself had become heavy. Before he could make contact with the locket, a powerful force knocked them off their feet. The wind swirled violently and the animals scattered as the Dark Lord's evil, a black spirit was killed as its vessel was destroyed. The black spirit rushed them, and Severus froze on his knees as the vision shifted and Lily and James Potter stood before him, taunting and laughing at him.

"Snivellus, you poor, ugly pathetic git," they crowed before morphing into his parents sneering down at him.

"Fight it, Severus. Destroy the locket. You are stronger than Tom," Albus shouted. His mentor's voice fought through humiliation and hatred. Severus howled like a wounded animal and plunged the sword into the locket. It cracked, splitting in half and then suddenly, the air was cleansed, the spirit was gone, and it was easier to breathe.

Albus cast a detection charm on the locket and shook his head. "It's done. The soul fragment is gone."

"You filled Master Regulus' wish! Kreacher is happy; Kreacher is happy!" The elf shrieked.

"It is done," Albus sighed. "Well done, all of you. And thank you, Kreacher, for your help. Can you bring us back now?"

"Yes, Kreacher can!" the house-elf promised, snatching both Severus and Albus by the hand and apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

The Horcrux was gone. Perhaps the nightmare was finally over.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writer Notes: Thanks to my beta HGranger89

* * *

Summer was going by in a flash, and by the end of July, Dumbledore was fading fast, growing weaker by the day; eventually, he was confined to his bed. No one was sure how, but the news of the Headmaster's failing health had spread throughout the wizarding world, and most were hoping for a speedy recovery, but Severus knew it was futile.

Albus was lying in his bed in his summer home, a house elf by his side trembling with worry over it's master's condition. Severus and Minerva sat vigil at his bedside, helping to care for him as the once great Sorcerer, the only man Lord Voldemort had ever feared, faded in front of their eyes.

Many visitors came to call, including Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge; Arthur and Molly Weasley; and several 'former' Death Eaters who wanted to confirm the tales with their own eyes. Minerva and Hagrid flew into a rage when the Malfoys appeared to 'pay their respects.' Lucius whispered a nasty comment under his breath that would have caused Hagrid to pound him into the ground if Severus, Alastor, Sirus and Remus had not been able to hold the half-giant back. However, Cornelius Fudge was by far the worst, acting as if Albus' failing health and resignation from his posts as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump were personal insults to himself and the Ministry.

The crowds of witches and wizards had grown so large, that Aurors had to be stationed outside of the cottage to filter through the masses and grant admittance. On one stormy night, an old wizard with eyes as blue as the dying man's himself appeared in the doorway.

While visiting hours had ended for the day, the sparkling, blue eyes prevented Kingsley Shacklebolt from being able to turn the man away. As they entered the house, Minerva exited the bedroom, hands on her hips, "Kingsley I told you no more..." Minerva glared up to the doorframe and was suddenly lost of breath, "Aberforth."

Suddenly, everyone in the room's gaze turned towards the doorway in surprise. Aberforth Dumbledore, the Headmaster's younger brother pinned his brother with a stare as the room fell silent.

"Good to see you," Albus returned his brother's stare, as he gave a weak smile. As Aberforth walked to his brother's side, Albus dismissed the rest of the room for giving the brothers their privacy.

"This is going to be uncomfortable enough, without these fools staring with their mouths agape," Severus muttered to Minerva causing the older witch to stifle a laugh.

Once the Dumbledores were along, there was a long stretch of silence that neither was eager to fill. Finally, Aberforth looked down at his brother's blackened hand, so foreign against the rest of his skin that had become nearly translucent while the curse ravaged his mind and organs, "It's been awhile," Aberforth mumbled.

"You seem to be holding up pretty well Ab."

"Better than you Al."

Albus released a raspy sigh of frustration at his brother's hostility, "I am dying Ab, will you forgive an old man the foolish mistakes he made as a young man? I have always been sorry for what happened, but it was a lifetime ago. I don't … I don't want us to part with this hatred between us."

"I'll forgive you when you can admit to your wrongdoing without making excuses brother. Your damn pride and ego caused her death and nothing else. I wanted to to take care of her, but you had to be the protector, make everyone think you were selfless, and then the moment you became bored, you became so wrapped up in that crazy bastard and your quest for 'The Greater Good' and she died. It may not have been your curse, but if you had never brought him into our lives, she would have lived."

Albus started to speak as a coughing fit overtook him.

"You should get that look at," Aberforth said sarcastically.

"Yes, I've been me meaning to see a doctor," Albus said jokingly.

"My time is nearly Aberforth, do you want this to be your last memory with me," Albus said weakly. As he reached out for a cup of water, Aberforth picked it up and past it to him.

"If you were sorry then why didn't you come to the village and apologize? All these decades and you never once visit." Aberforth said.

"I wanted to."

"Do you know what it was like for me? Our entire family dead except for the big brother I'd always looked up to, and yet he had abandoned me at the age of fifteen."

Albus was broken by his brother's words he knew it was real and not a day when by where he didn't remember that day. "Aberforth... it was all my fault. Please know that not a day has passed where that truth has not ripped apart my soul. If I …" he voiced, thick with emotion, caught in his throat, "If I see Ariana again, I'll tell her that you have always loved her and would have done right by her, unlike me."

Aberforth looked down at his dying brother, emotion evident on his face. He nodded, accepting the words as truth, but unable to speak. He was standing quickly, knocking the wooden chair behind him to the ground with a clatter. As he opened the door, Albus called out, "I have always loved you, brother. I am truly sorry. Please send in Minerva next."

As Minerva walked in, tears streaming down her face, Albus whispered to his friend of many decades, "Wipe away those tears Minerva, death is nothing but the next great adventure. You must remain strong; they are going to look to you next for guidance and leadership."

Minerva nodded, wiping her tears and looking at the man who had been her mentor and friend for nearly fifty years. The thought of people looking to her the way they had sought after Albus troubled her, frightened her, but she put on her brave lioness face.

"Minerva, before I go, I need to tell you something, only you can be trusted to keep this secret and use the information wisely," Albus said seriously. He had promised Severus that he would never reveal the best of him, the reason why he was and would remain loyal to the light, but he knew he could not leave this world and leave Severus completely alone in it, with no one knowing the truth. It was important for Severus' wellbeing but also keyed to ensure his position within the Order. So that someone would always be in his corner when the others turned on him and tried to expel him."

"What Albus? You're frightening me."

"Give me your word that you will not tell another soul. You must keep what I am about to tell you a secret. Severus' life depends upon it."

"Of course," she was wondered what in Merlin's name this has to do with Severus.

"Minerva, I trust Severus completely, and I know many in the Order only tolerate him because I trusted him." Minerva, agreeing to the truth of the statement. When Severus had first joined the Order, everyone had been wary. Minerva herself had watched him like a hawk, but over the years the two colleagues had developed grudging respect, and she knew that Severus was faithful to the light.

"Severus made a terrible mistake when he was a young, helpless child looking for any acceptance or adoration. He was easy prey for the likes of Lucius Malfoy and the other pureblood, affluent wizards of his house." Minerva looked at Albus confused – she had been Head of Gryffindor during Severus' school days, she had seen the pitiful child he had been, so surly and yet eager for praise. He had been easy to manipulate and sway, eager for power he had never known. In the intervening years, Minerva knew him to be angry and ashamed of his choices.

"Severus regretted the decision to join early on, but he was in far too deep to leave. Traitors suffer more then any muggle or muggleborn would at Tom's hand. When Tom Riddle targeted the Potters, Severus feared for Lily Potter's safety, and he came to me, begged me to save the family in return for his loyalty…and ever since, Severus has been ours …mine. He vowed to protect Harry with his life, and while his hatred for James has often coloured his interactions with the boy, he has always rescued him, stood by him, and protected him. I trust Severus with my life and with Harry's.

Minerva remained silent as Albus told her these things. She thought back to Severus' schooldays – small, poor boy always with a scowl on his face unless he was following Lily Evans around like a puppy. Severus had always been a misanthrope, even as an eleven-year-old, but he hung the moon, Lily Evans.

"Minerva, take care of Severus, keep him in the Order, and know that his loyalty is undying."

"Of course Albus. I'll look after Severus for you."

"Thank you, Minerva. Now I wish to speak to Severus please."

"Certainly." Minerva left the room to fetch Severus.

"Yes?" Severus asked wanting to get the point.

"Promise me my boy that you will skulk off to hide after I'm gone."

"You think of me as a coward?"

"No Severus, not at all. I did once, many years ago when you were young, but you are far braver then I gave you credit. I know you'll carry out your task of protecting Harry."

Albus coughed few more times, the curse killing his lungs, "Severus don't add me to your guilt, you've carried more than your share of hardships and seen more horrors then most of the Order combined."

Severus stood stoically, but behind his dark eyes, he began to feel the emotions weighing on him. The thought that his mentor, the only person who trusted him altogether was leaving this world. Some gave him the benefit of the doubt thanks to Albus, like Minerva, Filius and Hagrid, but the rest … it would be open season on the Order's resident Death Eater once Albus was gone.

"I know you will always do what is right, my son," Albus coughed then his warm smile vanished, and a great look of dismay took over as he asked Severus to come closer.

"What is it, Albus? What must you tell me," Severus asked, reaching out and grasping the dying man's hands in his own?

"Severus, you must keep one more secret until the time is right." Severus nodded in agreement.

"Horcruxes. As you know, Tom made many, but he made one without ever knowing it. One he never intended to. It is up to you to tell Harry Severus, but not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise, how could he have the strength to follow through?"

"But what must I tell him?"

"Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Tom's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsing building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Tom, remains attached to, and protected by Harry, Tom Riddle cannot die."

"So the boy … the boy must die?" asked Snape, quite calmly.

"And Tom himself must do it, Severus, that is essential."

"I thought … all these years … that we were protecting him for her. For Lily."

"We protect him because it is essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength," said Dumbledore, his eyes tightly shut.

Dumbledore opened his eyes. Snape looked horrified, "You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?"

"Don't be shocked, Severus. You have protected the boy as fiercely as I knew you would, but you have complained constantly throughout. Don't tell me you have grown to care for the boy after all?"

Severus remained silent in his vigil.

"Severus, you are exceptional. But your strength means that you will always be alone in this world. You've cast aside the few people who understood you, by your own hands. Now, there is no one left who understands you."

With that Severus stormed out of the room, Albus' words left hanging between them.

Albus' last moments were truly horrifying, full of nonsensical screams and cries. Severus sat in the sitting room with the other's, Albus' final words running through his mind, knowing that despite all of the horrors in his life, this day was truly the worst. Albus was gone, no one left understood him, and Lily, oh Lily's son, had to die. Not yet, but one day, and it was all Severus' fault for delivering that thrice-damned prophecy. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands, letting out a low sob, shocking the room with his emotion.

Dumbledore's eyes were closed; but for the strange angle of his arms and legs, he might have been sleeping. Aberforth reached out, straightened the half-moon spectacles upon the crooked nose, and wiped a trickle of blood from the mouth with his own sleeve. They gazed down at the wise old face and tried to absorb the enormous and incomprehensible truth: that never again would Albus Dumbledore speak to them, never again could he help, and he would never know that at this very moment, people meeting all over the country were holding up glasses and saying in hushed voices some mourning his life and others rejoicing: "To Dumbledore."

* * *

The funeral had a fantastic assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs: shabby and smart, old and young. Most of them, Severus did not recognize, but there were a few that he did, mostly members of the Order of the Phoenix. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, her hair miraculously returned to a vivid pink, Remus Lupin, with whom she seemed to try to hold his hands only for him to shove it away, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with their many children, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

Bright, white lights erupted next to Dumbledore's body, and the table upon which it lay: Higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiralled in the air and made strange shapes: Severus thought, for one heart-stopping moment, that he saw a phoenix fly joyfully in the blue before the fire vanished. In its place lay a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had now rested in white marble. Somewhere out in the distance, a phoenix was singing a stricken lament of terrible beauty, and the crowd fell silent. Fawkes' lament was still echoing over the dark grounds outside.

Once Albus was finally put to rest on the grounds of Hogwarts, and the most of Britain was in mourning, Severus found himself once again at Malfoy Manor amongst the Death Eaters, all gathered to celebrate the demise of Dumbledore together. Severus forced himself to eat and engage in small talk with Narcissa while he wanted to be sick, or shitfaced in his quarters within Hogwarts.

Lucius rose from his seat, tapping his glass to get everyone's attention. "My friends, I would like to thank every one of you for coming to celebrate the end of 'saint' Albus Dumbledore with my family." A small sound of applause broke out as others raised their glass. "This is a great victory for our cause and the wizarding world. To the Dark Lord."

"To the Dark Lord." The gathering repeated.

"This is the time for action," Dmitri said, Dmitri was nearly as old as the Dark Lord; a bald man with big, broad shoulders of solid muscle, one of the Dard Lord's richest supporters apart from the Malfoys. Dmitri was a ruthless pragmatic who believed the weak were beyond saving and only exist to be ruined by the strong. Next to him was a petite woman in her early twenties named Julia, she had ocean blue eyes and short brown asymmetric hair, and she was Dmitri's newest showgirl. Every few years Dmitri got a new younger woman. He didn't care for any of these witches; he was desperate for an heir." To strike fear into their hearts, to remind that the Dark Lord forces are too strong."

Many of faces around the table all nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm tired of hiding in the shadows, now with that old fool done, it's the perfect time to some fun." Azazer supported Dmitri's ideals; he was a cruel man with short blond hair and oversized glasses. He carried at his hip a long coiled cursed whip that he used during revels and raids.

"And where would you suggest we attack brothers?" Lucius asked, his tone neutral.

"What about the Quidditch World Cup next month?" Alecto Carrow suggested, "Think about it all those witches and wizards, from all over the world, gathered together in one place. What better place to let the World know that we will no longer hide and cower from them."

Nods of agreement filled the room.

As most in the room began to conspire, Lucius approached Severus, "Tell me, Severus; you were there in his final hours, tell us how much did he suffer?"

"Greatly, the old man couldn't even speak a single word without wheezing."

"Now that the old man is gone, do we have use for you Snape?" Amycus asked.

"Dumbledore is a heavy loss for the Order of the Phoenix, but as long as Harry Potter lives and there are those that protect him, there is need to know and understand their movements," Severus said smoothly, looking at the Carrow twin with utter disdain.

"I agree with Severus," Lucius added, "Until our Lord returns and says otherwise, he must remain at Hogwarts and follow the movements of the Potter boy and the Order."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers notes; Thanks to HGranger89 my beta reader, and thanks to everyone for all the positive feedback.

* * *

Miles away from Malfoy Manor, Hermione Granger was perched in her parents sitting room in London while he little cousin watched an educational show with puppets on the television. No matter how hard the young witch tried to distract herself from the tragic death of Headmaster Dumbledore, her mind kept wandering to it, struggling to process it. She couldn't imagine Hogwarts without him and his twinkling blue eyes.

Hermione was grateful that she was once again sent to her live Aunt and Uncle and cousin Hugo over the holidays. They allowed her to immerse herself in her studies without complaint. She could only imagine how much more distraught she would be if forced to grieve while enduring her father's taunts. Everything seemed to be weighed down by her complicated grief. When her Hogwarts letter finally arrived with her book list, she was not excited as in years past, and she shrugged with indifference at the permission slip to remain at school over Christmas for something called a Yule Ball for fourth years and above.

She also received a letter from Ginny inviting her to join the Weasley family at the Quidditch World Cup. Mr. Weasley had been given several tickets as a reward for his hard work at the Ministry. While Hermione didn't care for the sport, she would love to visit Ginny. Pulling a quill out of the bun on top of her head, Hermione wrote on the back of Ginny's letter saying she would love to go.

On the day of the Quidditch World Cup, Hermione was awake, packed and ready to spend the rest of her holidays with the Weasleys before the sun rose. It was a very early Sunday morning when Hermione and her family were eating breakfast, Hugo always walking up with the sun himself, when the doorbell rang. Hermione jumped up to answer and was tackled by a flock of ginger-haired hooligans as the twins grasped her in a tight bear hug.

Releasing her, the twins walked into the hall, and Hermione stepped back to introduce Mr. Weasley to her Aunt and Uncle.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Weasleys; my children go to school along with your niece." Arthur offered his outstretched hand to Uncle Phil as his eyes wandered around the home, excitedly taking in the muggle technology around the sitting room.

"Yes, Hermione told me that you were planning a trip to see a football game," Uncle Phil said. He was surprised, to say the least when Hermione had asked to go to a sporting event with her friends, but he was happy to see her come out of her shell more each holiday as she made more friends at her boarding school.

The twins ran upstairs to help Hermione with her school trunk while Mr. Weasley made awkward small talk with Uncle Phil and Aunt Rose until Hermione emerged with Crookshanks squirming in her arms and Fred and George carrying her trunk between them.

"Have fun on your trip love," Aunt Rose said hugging her goodbye, "If you choose to stay at school over Christmas for your Ball, we'll see you next summer." Her aunt squeezed a little too hard, causing Crooks to hiss in her arms. Aunt Rose sheepishly let go and tucked Hermione's curls behind her ears and gave her a lovely smile that made Hermione feel loved and filled her with warmth.

Following Mr. Weasley down the street, the foursome walked a few blocks to the nearest park where he pulled out an old muggle water bottle. Looking at his worn watch, he hummed and said "Now children, we have two minutes until the portkey, so grab a good spot. Fred, you hold onto Hermione's trunk. Hermione, you make sure you have a good grasp of that kneazle. We wouldn't want to leave him stranded."

Nodding thoughtfully, Hermione tightened her grip on Crookshanks, even if it made him swipe at her lightly. Suddenly, the bottle began to glow, and Hermione gripped one small hand around it. She felt a tug at her navel, and suddenly the neighbourhood park around her disappeared.

Just as quickly, Hermione was crashing through the air and landed in a heap on the ground outside the Burrow. Fred and George were similarly thrown about the lawn, but thankfully her trunk was still intact. Looking up she saw Mr. Weasley gliding through the air, almost as if he were running before he landed gently on his feet.

He sheepishly looked at Hermione and his sons realizing it was their first time travelling by portkey. He helped Hermione up and grabbed her trunk, ushering her into the Burrow where Molly took her in her arms in a bone-crushing hug before showing her up to Ginny's room where she would be staying for the duration of her visit.

* * *

They waited until the match was over and when everyone was distracted, drinking celebrating the Irish win, before attacking the campsite. Tents were set aflame, and thousands of witches and wizards were evacuating their tents, stampeding through the site, causing more chaos and confusion as they tried to escape.

The Carrow twins and Azazer led the attack, killing and torturing anyone who passed them. One family tried to fight them off, but they were quickly outmatched; Amycus gutted a young wizard with his dagger, and Azazer killed the foolish witch who dared to fight him.

Inside the campsite, a group of house elves banded together to defend a child who was separated from her parents. The Carrow twins grinned maliciously and made quick work slaughtering the elves before casting a quick Avada at the little girl.

"Terrified young faces with fear on their faces,

All of their voices silenced like mouse's,

Watching the cowards bow toward their new lord

These are a few of my favourite things."

Azazer's psychopathic lilt carried through the area as witches and wizards tried to run away from him. He heard a small cry towards the left of him and spotted a young boy shielding his little sister from him. Azazer smiled "Ah, ma belle pêche... there's no need to tremble like that. Else you'll make me feel like a pécheur myself..."

He aimed his wand at the children, Avada Kedavra on the tip of his tongue when something hit him in the back, knocking him dHe stumbled and turned on his heel to face who dared strike him from behind like a coward and spotted Arthur Weasley, the biggest muggle loving blood traitor in the UK. Weasley didn't say a word and began launching hexes and jinxes at the man. Azazer was quick to deflect them, sending one flying towards the children behind him, seriously harming them and the surrounding tents.

The two men were throwing spells at each other, and suddenly, Arthur hit his target; Azazer was hit directly in the chest, throwing him on his back. Arthur approached and kicked the man's wand out of his hand, casting an incarcerous to bind him. However, before the ropes could bind Azazer, the Death Eater rolled away, summoned his whip and wrapped it around Weasley's neck. Arthur screamed in pain and began to struggle as the whip squeezed around his larynx, cutting off his air supply.

Azazer laughed manically as Arthur gasped for air, trying desperately to loosen the whip around his throat. Azazer loved watching his victims desperately fight on as all hope slips away, looking at them in the eyes as they pathetically tried to stay alive. Arthur struggled to breathe, and his arms slowly left his neck, laying limp at his side. His eyes closed as he lost the fight and finally he lay motionless on the ground.

"Filthy blood traitor," Azazer called down, releasing the whip, letting Arthur's body fall to the ground. The Death Eater stepped back spitting on the red-haired man's corpse.

"NO!" an agonizing scream broke out through the crowd.

Azazer turned to see the source of noise and found the blood traitor's son; his face full of tears, his body shaking with unrepressed anger. The young man pointed his wand at his father's killer as Azazer sent the boy flying to the ground flat on his back. He walked up to the boy, stepping on his hand, as the boy struggled to reach his wand. Smirking, Azazer pointed his wand at the boy.

Fred Weasley closed his eyes, waiting for death to come, but in the end, nothing happened. Opening his eyes, Fred found aurors Kingsley Shackelbolt and Nymphadora Tonks running towards him and Azazer disapparated immediately. Fred dove into Tonks' arms and the young witch tried to comfort his friends e younger brother, as the boy sobbed into her chest. Kingsley checked over Arthur's body and was overcome with an intense guilt that he had not been fast enough to save his friend.

* * *

The villagers of Little Hangleton still called it the Riddle House, even though it had been years since the Riddle family had lived there. It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof and ivy spreading unchecked over its walls. Once an elegant looking Manor, the Riddle House was now damp, derelict and unoccupied.

The villagers all agreed that the old house was creepy. Fifty years ago, something strange and horrible had happened there, something that the older inhabitants of Little Hangleton still liked to discuss when the topic was bought up. The story had been picked up and changed so many times, that nobody was quite sure what to believe anymore. No matter the wild rumours, the tale always started the same way: fifty years ago on a beautiful summer morning, a maid entered the drawing room and found all three Riddle's, mother, father and adult son, dead.

Very few knew the real events, and Severus Snape was one of them. In the summer of 1943, a young orphan named Tom Riddle walked into the village of Little Hangleton after tracing his Mother's family to the village. When his Uncle Morfin Gaunt revealed that Tom's father was a muggle that had abandoned his witch mother, Tom, in anger, forced his Uncle to disclose the location of his birth father. He then stunned his uncle, taking his wand and family ring with him.

Tom Riddle then apparated to the Riddle House and found his father, grandfather, and grandmother in the drawing room. The youngest Riddle used his uncle's wand to cast the Killing Curse on his father and grandparents. Riddle then returned to the Gaunt shack and altered Morfin's memory, causing Gaunt to believe himself to be the murderer.

After the attack, the Riddles' maid ran across the town, screaming about the corpses of the Riddle family. The Muggle police were confused about the deaths of the Riddles since there were no visible signs of damage on any of the bodies. The deaths of the Riddle family greatly shocked the other citizens of Little Hangleton, even though most of the villagers resented the family for their arrogance and wealth.

The Riddles were later buried in the town cemetery. Since it was unknown that Tom Riddle Sr. had sired a son, the Riddle House was purchased by a succession of owners, none of whom ever physically occupied the House. Also, the police at the nearby town suspected Frank Bryce, the Riddle family's gardener, of being the murderer. Bryce remembered seeing "a dark-haired and pale" teenage boy climbing the hill on the night of the murders, which the police did not believe at first. Even though the police dropped the charges due to lack of evidence, the cloud of suspicion hovered over Bryce to this day, if he was even still alive.

The Ministry of Magic, however, instantly deduced that a wizard must have murdered the Riddles. The Ministry's first suspect was Morfin Gaunt, who had cursed the younger Riddle nearly eighteen years before. Arriving at the Gaunt shack, five miles north of Riddle Manor, Morfin, still under the effects of his nephew's false memory charm, confessed himself to be the murderer and willingly allowed himself to be arrested. All that had bothered him was the fact that he lost his father's ring, which was said to be his last words. Morfin then spent the rest of his life locked up in Azkaban. Meanwhile, Tom Riddle Jr. began to wear the Gaunt ring as a trophy around Hogwarts.

It was one of many things Severus had in common with the Dark Lord: they both poor half-bloods who had murdered their muggle fathers.

Severus found himself inside the decrepit Riddle Manor along with Peter Pettigrew, Bartemius Crouch Jr, an ashen young man with straw-coloured hair, and a small barely even human looking Dark Lord. "Master, maybe we can do it without the boy?" Pettigrew asked.

"NO!" Lord Voldemort hissed. "We need the boy! The boy is everything! It can't be done without him!"

"What about him?" Barty Jr asked with disgust pointing at Severus. It was just then Severus realized he was chained up to a wall in the corner of the room, under watch by Lucius holding his wand to Severus' temple. Everyone turned to look at Severus' with disgust.

"Severus?" Voldemort asked like he realizes Severus was even here, "I almost forgot you were even here."

"Filthy, Mudblood lover! Blood traitor!" snarled Pettigrew.

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed, and Pettigrew backed away terrified. Voldemort turned to Barty Jr and smiled. "Severus, watch what happens to those who defy me."

Barty walked up and looking like a crazy mad man pointed his wand at Severus and shouted, "Crucio!" The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that he no longer knew where he was... It was like white-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surely going to burst with pain; he was struggling through the pain, trying not to scream, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. The pain lasted for a few moments and Voldemort ordered Barty Jr to stop.

During the torture, Voldemort's snake Nagini slithered her way inside the room and over to the Dark Lord, "Nagini, are you hungry my pet?" The snake slithered its way over and attacked Severus, biting and ripping his throat, as everyone in the room watched.

About two hundred miles away, Severus Snape woke in a cold sweat.

Severus lay flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had just run a marathon as the vivid nightmare still flashed through his mind, he pressed his hands over his face, trying to calm himself down. He was always plagued with nightmares; rarely did he ever have a pleasant dream; Neville Longbottom making a perfect potion was more likely to happen than Severus having a good night sleep. He laid in his bed inside Hogwarts castle staring at the ceiling willing himself to fall back asleep.

Eventually, he gave up, knowing he would not be able to fall back asleep on his first night back in the castle since Albus' death. Severus made his way to the bathroom splashing cold water onto his face, then he gripped the ends of the sink tightly and stared into the mirror. He took slow, deep breaths then rolled up the sleeve on his left arm, which bore the worst decision of his life. Ever since Pettigrew had escaped his Dark Mark, which had been barely visible for thirteen years, was darkening every so slightly. He started at the mark as a feeling of self-loathing washed over him, remembering the moment of weakness at the lowest point of his life.

Despite his exhaustion, Severus headed to the lab to finish the last back of potions for those injured at the Quidditch World Cup. His head ached from occluding for so long, and his arm had a dull throbbing from the mark. The Dark Mark had troubled him the evening of the attack, though not nearly as painful as a summons from his master. However, he couldn't deny the constant tingling, the writing and itching under his skin indicating clearly to him that with the death of Dumbledore, the Dark Lord was making a move, he just didn't know what.


End file.
